Walking In His Shoes
by HPRndRobin
Summary: COMPLETE - Slash - HPSS : Albus tells Harry and Severus that they must live life as the other person, until they learn a valuable lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Walking In His Shoes  
**Author:** Many wonderful writers from the HPRoundRobin@Livejournal, each chapter may be someone different from the one before  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
**Summary: **Taran's Challenge: Albus decides that Sev and Harry should spend a week in each other's shoes in order to better understand each other. They must spend a minimum of one week in each other's bodies, but before they can switch back, they must perform an act of selfless love. Also, they can't tell anyone and they have to completely fill each other's roles in the school.  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Spoilers: **None that i know of  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback:** Always welcome

**Walking In His Shoes  
_Chapter 1_**  
by sev1970

  
"Get out, Potter…I will not tell you again. GET OUT!!!"

Severus placed locking charms on his office door and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. _How dare Albus…after all I have done for him. What can he possibly gain from this inane idea of his? And with Potter no less. Out of the entire damnable and infuriating student body that I have the displeasure of teaching, he has to be the single most self serving, egotistical brat I have ever laid eyes on. And Albus wants the two of us to what? **Oh…Hell No!** Perhaps I should end this folly right now and turn myself in to the Dark Lord. I am almost positive that it would be the lesser of two evils._

The Death-Eater turned spy was seething. He knew he owed Albus, and had always told himself he would do whatever was asked of him by the older man, but this…this was by far the single most ludicrous idea Severus had ever heard of. He could feel a headache coming on, but because of Albus' incessant meddling, he could take nothing to alleviate the throbbing pains that were increasing. Severus leaned back in his chair and dejectedly recalled the most grievous and disturbing conversation of earlier that he had the misfortune of being a part of, along with Albus…and Potter.

  
"_…as I was saying, Severus, you are being unfair to Harry. You do not think he was chosen because of who his is, do you?"_

_"Do be sensible, Albus, of course the boy was chosen because of who he is. It certainly is not because of his brains." The Potions Master sneered as he glared at Harry. He was sick and tired of the boy-who-lived getting the adulation that he himself so rightly deserved; he was the one risking his life to rid the world of Voldemort, not bloody Harry Potter._

_"Enough, Severus. Harry was asked to speak at the DADA conference this summer because of his experiences, and because he has excelled in DADA. You know very well what an honor it is to be asked to speak at the annual conference. I had hoped just maybe for once, you could actually congratulate Mister Potter, but, I should have known that would be asking too much."_

_"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but I do not need any congratulations or well wishes from him. Let him think what he wants to about me and why it was me and not him that was asked, he will anyway, seeing how he knows me so well…" Harry's green eyes flashed furiously toward his hated Potions professor._

_Albus had sat back in his chair smiling at the two sitting across from him. Harry and Severus stared at him with incredulous looks on their faces, waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. They knew something was going to happen…it always did._

_Albus cleared his throat and stood up walking around his desk. Reaching up, he pulled two vials down from the bookshelf. Lips formed into a smile and eyes twinkling knowingly, Albus placed the two vials in front of the two, obviously angry wizards. They each looked up at the headmaster questioningly._

_"My dear boys, I have done everything in my power to try and make the two of you understand each other better, to realize that all is not as it appears. Severus…you know good and well that Harry is not the insolent child you purport him to be." Harry smiled a garish grin to his snarky professor. "And Harry, you must realize that Severus has to maintain this façade and does not truly hate you. He risks his life for all of us almost on a daily basis. I think he deserves some respect from you." Severus smirked at the younger wizard._

_"The two of you leave me no choice. I cannot have my two most important people in this fight against Voldemort, hating each other, which the two of you most certainly do. I have devised a plan to force each of you to realize just how it would feel to be the other, to walk in his shoes…"_

  
Severus had been given no choice in the matter, after an hour of ranting and spouting off every curse word he could think of, Severus, with a murderous look on his face, had consumed the contents of the vial; Harry had taken his at the same time. It would take twelve hours to take effect…in twelve hours, Severus would be Harry, and Harry would be Severus.

Albus had explained to them that their minds would still be their own, but everything else would be the other person. The potion lasted seven days, but as always, there was a condition. As if a week were not punishment enough for both men, Albus had more to say.

  
"_This is not a lesson to be taken lightly. The two of you will completely immerse yourselves in the others daily life at Hogwarts, and before either of you will be able to return to your own body, I must see that you have understood my purpose in doing this."_

Both Potter and he had looked quizzically at the Headmaster, but only received a smile before being told they would understand when the time was right.

********

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor Tower after being kicked out of his most snarly potion professor's office, where the two had decided what time they would meet the following morning. Harry would be returning to the dungeons in a few hours; it would not do for the Gryffindor to wake up in his Potion professor's body while in his own bed, therefore it had been decided both men would meet in the professor's office a few minutes before the potion would take effect.

_Gah…I have to be the greasy git for seven whole days; I think I'd rather meet Voldemort again, instead. And he is going to be me? Oh Merlin…I'll be ruined, and won't have a friend left after this week. And how am I supposed to teach bloody Potion's?_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ron walked into the room. 

"Hey mate, Professor McGonagall asked me to give this to you." Harry took the parchment and looked at it oddly; it appeared to be a muggle letter, but who would be sending him one? He checked it for charms and then opened it and his eyes widened at what he read:

  
_Freak – we will not be here this summer, so do not expect anyone to pick you up; you are on your own. And do not even think about trying to break in the house you stupid good for nothing boy. If you do, I will personally hand deliver you to that What's-His-Name who is after you. And do not think I won't. It is good to know that I am not the only one who can make you writhe in pain._

  
Harry's breathing increased and he had to force himself to calm down. Now what was he going to do? No matter how much Harry had begged the headmaster to allow him to stay at Order Headquarters, the older man always said no, that the only safe place for him during the summer was his relative's house. He still had two months of school left until he would have to leave, but he would have to find somewhere to go.

When Harry finally laid down to try and get a few hours of sleep, he tossed and turned, his Potions professor and uncle, pervading his thoughts.

It seemed as though he had only been sleeping for a few minutes when his wizarding alarm sounded. Hurriedly, Harry showered, got dresssd and made his way to what would surely be his doom. He walked down to the dungeons and glared at both the headmaster and potions professor as he took the seat beside Severus.

"Ah…very good, you are both early; the potion should begin to take affect momentarily." The headmasters eyes were again twinkling, a fact which both younger wizards wished they could change.

Suddenly both felt a pain searing through their heads and immediately they lost consciousness.

Albus smiled down at the two bodies lying on the floor, two sets of eyes which slowly opened and slowly focused on him, staring at him. "The two of you will respect each other, either before this week is over, or longer if that is what it takes, and that will be proven…yes, it will be proven beyond a shadow of a doubt."

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

**Walking in His Shoes  
Chapter 2**  
Taran Swann

Harry, in Severus' body, groaned and sat up. His entire body ached. He felt a thousand years old. He stretched out his stiff neck and looked over at 'himself'. Severus had a very puzzled look on his face as he sat up. 

"What's wrong with you?" Harry's eyes went wide and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, my God! I even sound like you!" 

Severus gave him an incredulous look. "Well, of course you do, you imbecile! You're using MY vocal cords!" 

Harry sneered at him, then laughed at the mental picture. Severus sneering at Harry, how typical. He stopped laughing at how not-typical the sound was. He suddenly realized he had never heard Severus laugh. He started to stand up and discovered his legs didn't work nearly as well as they used to. He really hadn't thought about Severus as being old, but the man's body sure felt ancient. 

He finally made it to his feet and found Severus looking at him with amusement. "Something funny, Mr. Potter?" he said in a perfect imitation of the man who's shoes he was standing in. 

"Feeling old, SIR?" Severus replied with a barely controlled snicker. 

Harry took a moment to digest the sound. It was very strange to hear his own voice through someone else's ears. It dawned on him that it was just as strange to hear Severus giggling no matter whose voice he used. 

"Well, gentlemen, I'll let you get acquainted. Good day." Albus left amid protests from both men, smiling brightly as he closed the door behind him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head behind the door. It was going to be a very long week. 

Severus snarled and sat heavily at his desk. He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. Harry had to stifle a laugh at the image of his potions professor throwing a temper tantrum. Harry stepped in front of him and crossed his own arms over his chest. He cleared his throat loudly and looked down at Severus expectantly. 

"What?" Severus asked with great irritation. He had a headache starting and just wanted to go for a nap. He felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and wasn't sure if that was from Harry's body, or from his own restless sleep. 

"You're sitting at MY desk!" Harry said hotly, an mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Oh, piss off!" 

Harry's jaw dropped. "How dare you speak to me like that! Ten points from… Oh!" 

Severus snickered at Harry's problem. If Harry took points from him, that meant taking points from his own house. 

Harry glared daggers at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, MR. POTTER!" 

Severus just shrugged and continued to snicker. He leaned back as Harry leaned in close. Their noses were almost touching and Severus actually felt slightly intimidated at seeing his own dark eyes flashing dangerously at him. 

"Listen up, Pro- Sna- Pot- err! Just listen! If you don't start cooperating right now, I'll go to Dumbledore and tell him! And then I'll go into the Great Hall, as YOU, and do anything and everything I can to embarrass the hell out of you! GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!!" 

"Well, you only had to ask!" Severus said as he nonchalantly moved past Harry and sat in a chair in front of the heavy oak desk. 

Harry sat down and started rubbing his aching forehead. He felt more exhausted than he could ever remember being before. He glared at Severus, who was glaring back. 

"So, what did Dumbledore mean about us 'getting acquainted'?" 

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed melodramatically. "As the you're friends would say, 'DUH!' So that we can fit in as each other, you nitwit!" 

Harry's eyes steamed. "You had better stop talking to me like that! If you do it in front of anyone, they'll become very suspicious, very fast!" 

"As though YOU don't already talk to me like that?" Severus asked incredulously. 

"I would NEVER talk to you like that! Hell, I don't even talk ABOUT you like that!" 

"Oh, please! I've heard how all the students talk about me! The greasy, git Potions teacher. The Death Eater who should have already died at the Dark Lord's hands!" Severus leaped out of his hair and, turning his back on Harry, wrapped his arms around his waist in a protective posture. 

Harry just stared at him speechless. He tried to talk several times as he watched Severus', his own, shoulders heave. He had no idea what to say. 

"I have never wished you dead, Professor," Harry said softly. 

Severus turned just enough to look at him through the corner of his eye. His shoulders relaxed as he saw the sincerity on Harry's face. He took a deep breath and returned to his seat. 

"Let's just get this over with. Tell me about your friends and I'll tell you what you need to know to 'be me'," Severus said, not meeting Harry's eyes. 

*This is going to be a VERY long week,* Harry thought to himself. 

~tbc~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Walking in His Shoes  
_Chapter 3_**  
By Corgi

Severus cursed Albus and cursed Potter as we made his way towards Gryffindor tower. Only Albus would be so cruel to put him into an adolescent body and expect him to experience the awkwardness that accompanies it again. Wasn't once enough? 

Severus predicted that it would be less than forty eight hours before someone noticed the difference in the two of them. There was no way they were going to pull this off. Merlin, help them all if the Dark Lord called. The boy will definitely mess things up there; his Occlumency skills are still non-existent. He'll never be able to hide anything from the Dark Lord. Hopefully Albus will have a solution for that. What surprised Severus more was that the boy had more respect for him than he thought. He just kept it well hidden from everyone. Severus didn't understand why until Harry mentioned that he didn't like the publicity, the attention and notoriety that being The-Boy-Who-Lived has given him. Severus began to expect he was the one who would gum up the works when it came to this little exercise of Albus'. 

Severus didn't understand the brat at all. He has all this power and potential, but he doesn't use it. Severus could feel the magical power surging through Harry's body and just didn't believe the boy hid it like this. The boy could be phenomenal if he applied himself, unless he felt it was another way of making him different; to stand out. That would make sense from what he gathered from the boy when they had their 'getting to know you' chat. Another odd thing to Severus was the boy never mentioned the Muggles he lived with. No matter how many questions Severus asked Harry avoided them and changed the topic as quickly as possible. Severus just hoped that the boy didn't leave out any information that would trip him up with Granger and Weasley. 

Severus paused a bit when he encountered a twinge in his/Harry's back. It was something Severus was familiar with, though he couldn't place it at that moment. Continuing his weary way to the tower when another stray thought entered his fogged mind, what were they to do about their owls? There's no way to fool them; both birds were much brighter than the normal familiar. That'll be another worry for Albus to deal with tomorrow. Hopefully the birds would sort it out on their own and not make too much of a scene. Finally the torturous climb was over and the portrait guarding the entrance way to Gryffindor tower. 

"Password?" The Fat Lady requested as he approached her. 

"Hungarian Horntail." Severus quickly ducked through the circular hole and entered the common room. Thankfully there weren't a lot of people for Severus to interact with. He saw Miss Granger heading his way. 

"Hi Harry! Where were you today?" Granger asked and Severus had to make a mental not to call her by her first name. 

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk about the upcoming Defence conference." Severus hoped he sounded like Harry, but looking at the boy's friend it didn't look like he succeeded. 

"That took all day?" Her eyes widened with disbelief and started examining him; looking for something she only knew. 

"Yes, he not only wanted to go over my speech, but also security arrangements. We still haven't ironed out those yet." Severus prayed she'd stop prying, this was yet another thing for him to ask tomorrow; was she always this nosy? "Look Hermione, I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night and I need to sleep." 

"Was it You-Know-Who, again?" She asked concern coloring her voice. 

"No, it wasn't the Dark Lord. I've just had a lot on my mind. Good night, Hermione." With that farewell he headed up to Harry's, no his, dorm for some badly needed sleep. He didn't notice Hermione staring at his retreating back eyes narrowed and a calculating look in her eye. 

Severus found his new bed quite easily since it was the only one not occupied at the moment. He quickly stripped of the school robes and threw them in the hamper. He looked down and wondered why Harry had such horrible clothes. Was it a muggle fashion statement? The foul things were dingy, worn to a thread and twelve sizes to big. The boy was as thin now as Severus was as a first year. He rummaged in the trunk for a pair of pajamas and noticed they were a horrible striped pair and these too were worn and much too large. Shaking his head in disbelief, he changed into the obnoxious things and took few moments to paw through the rest of the items in the trunk and noticed a letter in a Muggle envelope at the top. He made yet another mental note to read the thing before getting ready in the morning. He had to make sure it wasn't something that would trip him up in his charade. He flopped into the bed and fell asleep faster than he thought possible, but considering the fact that he didn't sleep before the switch, and most likely Potter didn't either, he shouldn't have been surprised. 

A burning pain on his forehead and a ghostly one on his left arm caused Severus to try and struggle out of sleep, but what ever was occurring wouldn't let him. 

_He saw himself in a shabby room that may have once be beautiful, but now was layered in grim, dried blood and other bodily fluids. He looked around the room and noticed several people kneeling on the ground before him. As he looked around he saw his reflection in a mirror across the room. His gleaming red eyes narrowed in anger as he listened to one of the cowering figures try and explain away his failure. Suddenly Severus knew he was looking through the Dark Lord's eyes. _

"Enough of your excuses, you pathetic fool! You have failed me one time too many Lucius. This time there will be no more chances to redeem yourself. 'Crucio!'. Pain lanced through the victim and the mask fell away to show Lucius' face contorted in agony. 

Several minutes past, and the curse wasn't lifted. Lucius' screams started to die off as his vocal cords gave out and he started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Ten minutes later the man's body went limp, blood oozing out of his ears, nose and mouth. A gesture of his hand sent one of the others scurrying to the body to try and revive it. When the spell failed the black-robed figure checked the neck for a pulse and shook his head in the negative when he didn't find one. 

"Let that be a lesson to you all! I will not tolerate failure!" Red eyes glared at each person in turn before speaking again. "Severus!" Fear raced through Severus when he realized that Harry was there in his body. "Have you retrieved what I asked you for?" 

"No, my lord." Was the reply Severus heard from his own lips. He had forgotten to tell Harry what the Dark Lord assigned him. 

"You have failed? What is your excuse?" 

"I have none, my Lord." 

Red eyes narrowed as the body Severus watched from stalked around the kneeling form. Severus noticed that his body was shaking in the after affects of Cruciatus. He wondered if the body he was occupying was suffering it too. It was an interesting side effect of the potion. 

"You've failed to retrieve a personal item of Potter's. You should be punished, but… Tell me Severus, why are you suffering the after affects of the Cruciatus curse?" Curiosity laced the hissing voice. 

"Aurors, my Lord." A quick gesture from the snake like man encouraged him to elaborate. "Six of them came to the school and sought Dumbledore's permission to ask me some questions. They stunned me as I came out of my office to retrieve the item you requested. I had planned to get the item from Potter's dorm room, while he was at a meeting with the headmaster when they waylaid me. They blindfolded me and began interrogating me about you, my Lord, and what your plans were. They resorted to torture to attempt to force the information from me. They gave up shortly before you summoned me, my Lord." 

"I see… You will be forgiven this time." Anger laced the voice of the Dark Lord. "You will still retrieve what I asked you for. Do you know who the Aurors were?" 

"No, my Lord, I did not see their faces, but I would recognize their voices if I heard them again. May I have my Lord's permission to dispose of them when I cross paths with them again?" 

"Yesss, use them to test those new poisons and pain potions I ordered you to develop." 

"Thank you, my Lord. You are most generous!" Severus had no choice but to commend the boy for his quick thinking as much as he loathed admitting it. 

The Dark Lord returned his attention to the rest of the people in the room allowing some relief to 'Severus'. Orders flew about the room and Severus took note of what the orders were and who they were given to. 

"You are all dismissed." Cracks of displace air filled the room as everyone disapparated from the room. 

Severus awoke shock evident if anyone was awake to notice his expression. Severus slid quickly out of bed and rummaged in the trunk for Potter's cloak. Encasing himself into its folds he silently left the dorm room and headed for the Entrance Hall. Just as he arrived Harry stumbled into the school shaking slightly. Severus could tell he was trying hard to control himself and act the way Severus would in that situation. Harry made his way up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. Severus followed under the invisibility cloak. Harry murmured the password to the Headmaster's office and entered when he heard the Headmaster's 'come in'. Severus was surprised when Harry held the door open and mumbled hurry up. Once inside Harry closed the door and Severus removed the cloak. Both sat in the chairs the Headmaster offered and quickly gave the man a rundown of the night's events. 

"It's quite interesting that you both experience what normally only Harry would feel during one of Voldemort's meetings. I'll take a look into the matter in the morning. You've both done very well. I don't for how long Harry will be able to fool Voldemort into think he's you, but he'll have to continue until a solution is found and put into place." 

"As loathed as I am to admit it, Potter, you did very well tonight. I wasn't expecting him to call tonight." 

"Thank you, Professor. I never could imagine before how you manage to lie to him on a regular basis. Just being there and knowing one slip will get me killed is too much for me. Hell, just watching through Voldemort's eyes is too much for me most times." 

"Indeed," was the only reply Severus could give, but inside he was very shocked at what the boy confessed. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Albus and noticed that damned twinkle was going full force. 

"Now, Professor, I don't want to hear you complain about me being out of my dorm after curfew ever again." The joking tone in his voice surprised Severus. It was a very long time since he had heard himself laugh. He did thought, want to smack the smirk Potter aimed at him right off his face. 

Albus just chuckled and sent them off to bed wishing them pleasant dreams. Severus left for Gryffindor tower and tried to go back to sleep once there. He managed some sleep but it was fitful at best. Morning arrived way too soon. Despite being in a different body Severus still stuck to his habitual wake up time. He took the opportunity to look through Harry's belongings after setting out clothes for today. His gaze fell on the letter he noticed last night. He took it out and began to read the contents. He was in shock by the time he finished it. He grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower. Once there he spelled the doors locked with the strongest charm he knew. He stripped off the clothes he was wearing and examine the body he inhabited. He was surprised that he didn't see what he expected. He looked at the form in the mirror, his brows furrowed in thought as he pondered any alternate meaning to Harry's letter. Finding none he decided to cast a Finite Incantatem at himself. When the spell's effects took hold all he could do was look in horror. 

Harry's body was as liberally laced in scars as his own. The only places not touched by scars where the boy's hands and face, with exception of the bolt on his forehead. Severus was definitely going to confront the boy once he was back in his body. This cannot go on or the boy could be dead before the Dark Lord had a chance to try. Once that was done Severus was going to have it out with the Headmaster. He recast the glamour the boy used and quickly showered and changed. He sat in the common room until Weasley and Granger arrived to go to breakfast. 

Much too soon for Severus' taste both people in question showed up and they headed to the Great Hall. All through their walk Severus could feel Granger's eyes on him. She scrutinized every move, word and gesture all through the trip. Even during breakfast she watched him. He tried very hard not to squirm and his muttered 'what' to the girl replied with a 'nothing'. It was hard to eat with her staring at him like he was a frog in a dissecting tray. 

As they were eating the mail arrived and sure enough both his owl and Harry's were in among the owls swooping in. Both his black eagle owl and Harry's snowy circled in confusion for a moment before going to the appropriate people. The snowy landed in front of him and held out her leg. As he was trying to remove the note tied there she kept nipping him quite hard and glared at him. He placed the note in his pocket and felt the stare Granger was giving him increase in intensity. He couldn't figure out why she was staring so much. 

He glanced at the head table after thanking the owl and giving her some sausage. Harry didn't seem to be having trouble with his bird. Then it hit him. Harry was treating his bird the same way he normally treated his own owl and Minerva was staring at him in shock as the boy slipped what ever note he received in one of the many pockets in his robes. 

Breakfast was finally over and he had the day to himself. Once outside the Great Hall he tried to brush off Granger and Weasley, but they wouldn't let him go. He tried arguing with them and failing until he ran into something solid in his path. 

"Watch were you're going, Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention starting immediately. Follow me." Severus heard Potter hiss at him. 

Severus followed Potter to his office where the entered quickly and both threw silencing and locking charms up the moment the door closed. Both looked at each other for several long moments before Potter spoke up. 

"I think we both blew it," was his nervous declaration. 

"Yes, you're behavior concerning my owl has told Professor McGonagall that something is wrong." Severus couldn't help snarling at Potter. 

"I noticed her looking at me strangely. I also saw Hermione practically dissecting you during breakfast. What did you do or say to make her suspicious?" 

"She started looking oddly at me the first time I spoke. When I tried to go to bed saying I didn't sleep we'll she asked if my lack of sleep was You-Know-Who. I told her no it wasn't the Dark Lord." 

"You referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord in Hermione's presence? Damn! That's why she's glaring. Damn! What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know, Potter, let's go see the Headmaster." Severus couldn't help asking himself what else could go wrong. 

~tbc~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Walking In His Shoes**   
**_Chapter 4_**   
By ResQgal

_Previously:___

_"I don't know, Potter, let's go see the Headmaster." Severus couldn't help asking himself what else could go wrong._   


Harry, in Severus' body, led the way towards the headmaster's office. His thoughts were racing with what they should do about their current predicament. Hermione Granger is not easy to fool. Snape, who was trying to get his attention, brought him from his thoughts. 

"What is it Potter?" 

Severus leaned forward and whispered quickly. "You need to walk faster. Your robes aren't billowing enough." 

Harry nodded curtly and glared before picking up his pace a bit. He was rewarded with his robes billowing out perfectly behind him. _'So that's how he does it.'_ He glanced back to see his professor struggling to keep up in the shorter body. A smirk graced his lips. As they approached the gargoyle Harry muttered the password and glared at Snape. "Hurry up Potter, I don't have all day." They exchanged dirty looks as they ascended to the headmaster's office. Of course, he was waiting for them on the other side with that damned twinkle in his eyes. 

"Have a seat my boys. I'm pretty sure I know why you're both here. Tea?" 

They both muttered a 'No.' Severus glared through Harry's green eyes. "Can we make this quick, Albus? I have homework to do if Potter is to pass any of his classes. What should I do about Miss Granger?" 

Albus clasped his hands and smiled. "Well that's simple. When you get back you'll just have to start calling him Voldemort. Find some reason to say it when you get back. Oh, and Harry, try not to be nice to Professor Snape's owl. Tomorrow morning just take the letter and glare at it till it flies off. Good day." 

Snape, in Harry's body, stood up enraged. "Albus, you know I can't say his name!" 

"Severus, you will say it. Good-bye." 

Severus practically growled as he left. It was an odd sound to hear coming from Harry's body. _'That infuriating, meddling man.'_

Harry headed out to prowl around the grounds, looking for rule breakers. He knew he couldn't take points from Slytherin and he didn't want to take points from Gryffindor, so he headed to areas of the grounds where the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs normally relaxed. He was rewarded with two sixth year Ravenclaws that were a little too involved under a tree. "Ten points from Ravenclaw. I'm sure you can figure out why." 

As he stormed away he heard the boy mutter, "The old git's probably never been laid. Lot of nerve he has." Harry cursed under his breath, but didn't turn around. Is this the sort of thing Snape heard everyday? Harry kept his face blank but inside he felt like cursing the insufferable brats. _'Did he just think that?'_ He decided to take his rage out on others as he continued stalking around looking for someone to take points from. To his surprise he heard Hermione and Ron talking behind a bush. 

"Something isn't right with Harry. I'm not even sure that it is Harry so don't tell him anything important Ron." 

"But, why? He seemed fine to me." 

"Last night he said Dark Lord instead of V .. Voldemort. And this morning Hedwig seemed uncomfortable around him. Owls are incredibly smart." 

Harry looked around to make sure that no one saw him spying on the Gryffindors. The only person he saw was his body containing Snape who was also listening. Harry motioned for Severus to walk away and he stayed there waiting for the pair to emerge from the bush. 

"Weasley, Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor. Don't think I don't know what you were doing back there." 

Of course Ron started to argue. "No we weren't. We were just ..." 

"That's enough," Harry said in a stern whisper. "I heard what you said about Mister Potter. I have instructed him to call the Dark Lord that while in my presence and he must have slipped around you. Don't start off on some Gryffindor goose chase. If I see you back here again you'll have detention." 

He stormed off, thoroughly pleased with himself, heading for the dungeons. 

Meanwhile, Severus, in Harry's body, was sitting under a tree by the lake. It was something that he had noticed Potter doing before so it seemed appropriate. At first he couldn't understand why the boy would sit here like this. But, as his thoughts started to wander and he took in the sounds around him, he decided that it was a great place to think. He was used to the silence and comfort of his private rooms, but the noises permeating the outdoors seemed to ease and open his mind as well. 

He was interrupted from his musings when he felt something, a stick perhaps, hit him in the back. He turned his head to see a pair of grinning Gryffindors, Granger and Weasley. 

"Hey Harry, whatcha doing?" Came Weasley's oh so intelligent question. 

Severus just shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." 

Hermione, with a strange glint in her eye asked, "Is it about You-Know-Who?" 

Severus nibbled his lower lip as he'd seen the boy do on occasion. "Isn't everything to do with me about Voldemort?" Severus felt he deserved a pat on the back for using the Dark Lord's name for the first time in twenty years. He felt oddly liberated. He was also pleased to notice Granger relax slightly, but he could tell that she was going to be keeping a close eye on him. He decided that it might be good to ramble on some more. "With everything that's been going on they have me spending way too much time with Snape. He's impossible to work with." 

Hermione smiled and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know, it must be tough." 

Severus had to use all of his willpower to keep from flinching at the touch. It had been a while since anyone had tried to comfort him. It was ... nice. He figured that this is what it was like to have real friends. Not just acquaintances. 

"Hey guys, ferret alert." Ron whispered. Severus looked up to see Draco, Vincent, and Gregory coming towards them. He figured the best way to deal with this situation is to envision them as being the marauders from his time. He instantly drew his wand. 

The blonde Slytherin approached with a sneer permanently fixed on his face. "If it isn't Potty and his pet mudblood and weasel." 

Severus aimed his wand at Malfoy. "You have a lot of nerve Malfoy. Go find a rock to crawl under." 

The Slytherin pointed his wand at Harry and muttered a curse that Snape knew was a dark curse, but he easily blocked it and sent a cheering charm at Malfoy. Draco suddenly got a grin on his face and reached for Ron's hand. 

"Great day is it not? Much nicer than usual. Well I will be on my way." 

Ron and Hermione stared on in disbelief as Malfoy harassed his goons into skipping stones with him. 

Ron turned to Harry. "What'd you do that for? I know you've learned some nasty hexes lately." 

Severus sighed. "What he used was a dark curse. Snape's been telling me about them so I can defend against them. I didn't want to escalate the situation. Malfoy is better off cheery. I hope he's stuck like that for a while." 

Ron rolled his eyes. He had hoped for a bloodier retaliation. Hermione looked proud though. 

Severus mentally rolled his eyes. "Why don't we go in? I don't want to be around when Malfoy realizes he shook your hand, Ron." 

The three of them walked back to Gryffindor tower in peace. 

Severus just hoped that Potter wasn't getting in trouble with his body. These games that the headmaster insist that he play in, he hated with every fiber of his being. Because he didn't like his life being messed with and turned around. And tomorrow was another day to struggle through, as he was honestly not looking forward to sitting through all of Harry's classes. He'd done that already, he was a teacher now. Plus, now he was angry with himself for starting to understand Potter, and to think of him as another human being. But above all else, he now realized what he had taken for granted. He missed being able to have a glass of firewhisky at night before bed. He also missed his large private bath. There was one thing he was not missing; he didn't miss those aging bones of his. 

_~tbc~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Walking In His Shoes**   
**_Chapter 5_**   
_By Corgi and Goldenpaw_

  


Harry returned to preying on the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws after telling Ron and Hermione to mind their own business. By the time he worked off his annoyance at Dumbledore and his friends, Ravenclaw was down fifty points and Hufflepuff seventy. He did feel somewhat better, but had a hell of a lot more to think about than he did when he started. Feeling he had tortured the student body more than enough for the day, he made his way towards the dungeons. He strode through the hallways, making sure he went fast enough to make his robes billow properly, when he heard someone calling. He stopped and pivoted in place so that he faced the direction the voice came from. Scurrying down the stairs towards him was Madam Pomfrey, with a parchment grasped in one hand.   


"Professor Snape, I'm glad I caught you before you barricaded yourself in your lab."   


"What do you require, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry replied while glaring at a few loitering students.   


"I've run out of these potions. Would you be able to restock them for me?" Madam Pomfrey handed Harry the list, which he opened and glanced at the needed potions.   


"Of course, now if you'll excuse me I've papers to mark."   


"Thank you, Professor Snape."   


With a curt nod Harry continued on his way to the dungeons and his office. Now that's a surreal moment, thinking he had an office, though the thought was appealing to Harry. At this moment in time he was lucky that he was answering to Snape's name and not his own. He was afraid about what would happen if the two of them were in a crowded room together. The way his luck was running lately he'd answer if any of the Gryffindors called to him.   


Harry made it to the office without encountering any one else. Once safely inside he turned his attention to the mound of essays waiting to be marked. He glanced at Snape's schedule to see what classes he had to attempt to teach in the morning. He had first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws after breakfast. Following them were fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors for a double period, and then a double dose of second year Slytherins and Gryffindors. After lunch he had the sixth year N.E.W.T. class, the fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs for a single lesson and the last class was a single dose of second year Slytherins and Gryffindors. What fun! Harry dug through the pile and pulled out the assignments for those classes.   


Harry started with the first year student's papers and gathered the necessary reference books to help his task along. He knew that his potions knowledge was not anywhere near what it should be to do Snape's job and he prayed that he wouldn't muck things up and ruin the man's reputation in his field. He knew from the various books and journal Professor McGonagall sent him over the summer of his fifth year that Snape was highly respected among his peers. Harry wondered for a moment if his being a Death Eater at one point would affect that reputation. Probably not, many of the more accomplished Potions Masters in earlier years did far more horrible things than Snape did as a Death Eater. Actually if Harry thought about it he probably had more morals than his predecessors. The first years all had to write essays on the uses of lacewing in potions. Harry quickly looked up the information and was surprised to find that he covered all of the uses when he did his futile revisions so he wouldn't be so horrid in September. Sadly Snape refused to let him into the N.E.W.T. level Potions Class. _'Well I see all that studying isn't going to be a complete waste. Now let's hope I'm nasty enough while marking to pass as Snape,'_ Harry thought to himself as he opened the scarlet ink, grabbed a quill and started decorating the essays with red marks. He tried his hardest to mimic Snape's elegant scrawl and only managed a passable facsimile. He hoped no one noticed and made a mental note to find a charm to forge the man's handwriting. He had the 7th year N.E.W.T. class later in the week and Malfoy would definitely notice the handwriting was off.   


Slowly he made his way through the homework assignments for Monday's classes and started to make inroads into the remaining pile of nonsense. Now he knew why Snape considered his students to be dunderheads. Some of the things the students wrote in their papers were ludicrous. Harry felt a strong surge of shame as he realised he had written trash like that. Unlike the students here he knew he didn't try that hard. Then again it was hard to put in an effort when there was no encouragement to do so. He knew teaching was hard and his respect for his teachers, both muggle and wizard, went up several notches.   


Once he was done with marking the essays it was way past lunch time and Harry felt his stomach rumble. He didn't know if Snape ever summoned the house-elves to his chambers and decided to walk to the kitchens and get something to eat; besides he didn't know how to summon one of the elves anyway. He strode through the hallways once again, flushing out more courting couples hiding behind statues as he went. All the houses, except Slytherin of course, found themselves down points as the fake Snape vented his wrath on them. The sound of voices raised in anger caught his attention and he followed the noise to it's source. What he saw surprised and angered him. The entire male contingent of the third year Gryffindor dorm surrounded two Slytherin students. Harry racked his brain trying to identify the two students. From some where their identities were revealed to be McNichols and Anderson, two first years. Harry wondered briefly where the information came from before leaping into action.   


"We'll give you Death Eaters what you deserve!" A brown haired Gryffindor shouted at the two Slytherins. Harry barely recalled that the boy's family was wiped out in an attack during the summer and he was now a ward of Hogwarts until he came of age.   


"You won't be harming anyone's families anymore, you bastards," cried another of the Gryffindors. Harry didn't know them too well so didn't remember their names.   


Rage surged through him and for the first time in the seven years he's known Snape, he understood the man's position regarding the students in his house. If he's seen scenes like this repeated then Harry understood too well. He was happy that he never walked down the path his housemates were currently on. Yeah there were some Slytherins he hated with a passion, like Malfoy, but he's never ganged up on them with the rest of his friends. He was going to put a stop to this and make plans to stop future assaults. These two Slytherins were still children and neither came from a family that supported Voldemort.   


"100 points from Gryffindor for such a cowardly display, your Head of House is going to be ashamed to hear of this. Mr. Anderson, Mr. McNichols return to your dorm, immediately." Harry wanted to get the two first years out of range, just in case one of the hot heads dared to fire a curse in his presence. Once they were gone from his sight he turned his complete attention to the seven miscreants. "So the big heroic Gryffindors felt the need to hunt Death Eaters," he whispered in Snape's dangerous whisper. "Gryffindor courage requires seven people to gang up on two eleven year olds with hardly any knowledge of curses. You'll have detention for two weeks with myself, Filch and Professor McGonagall. Return to your dorm immediately!"   


"You have no right to reprimand us. You're a Death Eater; my dad told me so!" One of the bravest of the seven shouted at Harry.   


"If I was, boy, do you think I'd be working here? The Headmaster wouldn't willingly employ one."   


"You stood trial!"   


"Don't speak of things you do not know or understand. Another hundred points from Gryffindor for defamation of character and I'll be speaking to your Head of House about your behaviour. I suggest you listen to orders for a change. Now GO!"   


All thoughts of food vanished as he glared at the seven Gryffindors racing back to their dorm. Once they were completely out of his sight he pivoted and headed to McGonagall's office. He knocked on the door hoping she was in. He heard her muffled 'enter' and stepped within her domain.   


"Good afternoon, Severus. Is there anything I can do for you?" Minerva asked an odd look upon her face. Harry guessed that Snape never came to her.   


Harry gave what he hoped was a covert glance around the room and noticed a replica of the house points glass on the wall. He walked over to it and tapped it to gain her attention to the point total. He watched her face and gave her a smirk when she glared at him.   


"Alright now that you've gloated, Severus, would you care to tell me why you've just taken 200 points from my house?" He could see her claws coming out.   


"It seems Gryffindor courage is lacking these days, Minerva." Harry sneered at his Head of House. "Seven of your students, actually the male contingent of your third years, decided to gang up on two of my first years. They accused the two of being Death Eaters and had the intention of cursing them for the crimes of others. Now is that the actions of a true Gryffindor, Minerva?"   


"No it is not, Severus." Minerva's face was pinched in disapproval. "I take it that is not all that happened."   


"Indeed. One of your charming little boys decided to up the ante so to speak. His reply to my orders was 'You have no right to reprimand us. You're a Death Eater my dad told me so!' I do believe that was Mr. Miller. I then docked the second 100 points from them. I've given them two weeks of detention to be alternated between, you, Filch and myself. If you wish to punish them further feel free."   


"I intend to! Thank you for informing me of this, Severus. Please accept my apologies." Minerva nodded a farewell and stormed up to the Gryffindor common room.   


Harry smirked and made his way back to the dungeons to look at Snape's lesson plans. He would love to be a fly on the wall in the common room when McGonagall exploded. Perhaps Snape would be there and would be willing to relate the tale later. Harry re-entered the office and began searching through the drawers looking for Snape's lesson plans. He found Snape's planner and searched through the lesson plans for that Monday's scheduled classes. It seems Snape changes the order he teaches the potions in every year. The first years were due to make a boil cure, which was the first potion he learned seven years ago. Snape didn't have lecture notes here in his planner and Harry didn't think there were any on the lectern in the classroom. He didn't recall Snape ever looking down at notes while teaching. Then again the man probably knew everything by heart when it came to potions.   


On the off chance there were any lecture notes he went to check the lectern and found that he was correct. He went back to the office and looked up all the potions Snape had scheduled and made up detailed notes for the classes. He hoped he wasn't going too far off Snape's usual teaching methods tomorrow. Hopefully he'll get to talk with the man before lessons started in the morning. His next extracurricular meeting with Snape wasn't until Wednesday in the Room of Requirement after dinner. Glancing back at Snape's planner he noted the antidotes Snape needed for the classes. Harry went to the man's potion cabinet in search of the antidotes listed in case of accidents. Snape had all but one made and Harry looked up the missing antidote. The recipe seemed straight forward. So he decided to make the attempt to prepare it, besides he still had the potions Pomfrey required to prepare also. Praying to any deity that would listen for luck, he dove in and began the antidote. By the time he was finished he had a potion cooling that was the proper consistency, colour and smell. He'd have to wait until after dinner to start on Madam Pomfrey's potions.   


He strode through the hallways once again and made his way through the path the frightened students made for him. He could hear the whispers behind him and growled silently to himself at the rumours running rampant through the school. Damn the Headmaster and his games. He didn't know what Snape would do in this situation. He decided to ignore them and consult Snape about dealing with the students. Harry sat in Snape's seat and helped himself to food. Snape made sure Harry knew what the man liked and didn't like. It didn't matter to Harry. Given the way his relations were he didn't turn his nose up at any kind of food. He looked up and glared at the students table by table. When he reached the Gryffindor table he saw every head turned towards him and every face was glaring back at him. He returned the glares ten fold and added a sneer for effect. The only people not giving him dirty looks were, Hermione, Snape in Harry's body, Ginny and Ron. Ron was glaring at Snape and Harry wondered why Ron was behaving like that. Snape, on the other hand, looked edgy.   


Harry turned his attention to his plate and ignored everyone. He did keep a weathered eye on Snape and his friends while eating. Snape's potion slicked long hair definitely had its uses. As he was finishing he saw Ron drag Hermione off while saying something to Snape over his shoulder. Harry didn't like the closed off expression on Snape's borrowed face at all. Snape got up and stormed out of the hall and Harry wondered what Ron said to him. Harry had the suspicion that something Snape did may have tipped Ron off this time. Harry had too much to do that night and figured if Snape had a problem he could seek Harry out.   


Harry made his way back to Snape's private lab and began working of the first of Madam Pomfrey's requests. He paid meticulous attention to the details and noted in satisfaction that each potion he made that night looked and smelled correct. All he had left were two straight forward potions, which he'll start in the morning since they both required simmering for several hours before the final ingredients were added. He' be able to wait until his prep period to add the last ingredients to them.   


Harry headed to Snape's bathroom to shower and changed for bed. As he disrobed he noticed the scars littering the man's body. He recognized many of them as curse scars as he had a few of his own. He turned around and craned his neck to look in the mirror at Snape's back. He noticed very familiar looking symmetrical scars all over the man's back. Seems Professor Snape's father favoured belts too. Harry quickly showered and changed into Snape's night shirt, slippers and dressing gown, before sitting in front of the fire to relax.   


All in all the hectic day didn't go so badly. He never realised how much work his teachers put into their classes. He never appreciated the amount of work Snape must put in, not only for his lessons, but the extra work for the infirmary. Not only did he do stuff for the school, he did even more for the Order and Voldemort. Harry was under no illusions about the amount of work the man must do just making the Wolfsbane potion for Remus. Harry sighed in relief when he remembered the full moon was three days ago. At least he didn't have to worry about making the Wolfsbane potion now. Hopefully by the time it needed to be made again he and Snape would be back in their own bodies. Despite all the work he had to do with prepping for potions class, Harry actually enjoyed doing all of it. He wondered what it would be like to do all that work for a subject he loved.   


Slowly Harry relaxed and he debated whether to sit a few moments longer by the fire or to hoist himself out of the chair and head to bed. A sound at the door had him instantly alert. He didn't move a muscle as he watched the door open. At first he didn't see anyone as the door started to close, but as soon as he noticed a form coming out of an invisibility cloak he drew Snape's wand and rolled over the arm of the chair. He dodged around the chair to get a clear shot at the intruder.   


"Obstupefacio!" Harry shouted at the intruder.   
  
  


For Severus, spending the day with Potter's friends hadn't been as much of a trial as he first thought it would be. He still felt that Hermione Granger was a know-it-all Gryffindor, but now that he listened to her and watched as she sat patiently with Ron and himself going over homework that afternoon, though he had no real need for it, he began to see how loyal and caring she was. She wanted her friends to excel and do well and he found that very commendable. He wished that he had friends like her when he was in school. Only the forced tutoring between himself and Lily Evans gained him anything close to friendship.   


Hermione insisted they do their homework after their little meeting with Malfoy by the lake. Severus didn't ague or whine like Ron did. He willing traipsed up to the dorm and retrieved his books, parchment and ink. He slid into the empty chair at the table Hermione and Ron were at and pulled out the charms homework that Hermione wanted to start with. As she explained to them what she read about containment charms, Severus felt a heated gaze boring through the top of his borrowed head as he scribbled away at the assignment. Severus looked up to see Ron glaring at him.   


"What?" Severus asked the temperamental redhead.   


"You usually fight with me when it comes to Hermione's lectures about doing homework." Ron looked accusingly at Severus.   


"I'm tired Ron. I've had meetings all weekend with Dumbledore and lessons with Snape. I don't have the energy to fight her today." Severus hoped that would placate Potter's friend.   


"Oh, alright, Harry." Ron didn't sound like he bought the excuse.   


They continued doing their homework until it was lunch time. As a unit they headed down to lunch and sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron shot him dirty looks throughout the meal and Severus did his best to ignore them. Hermione chattered about Arithmancy and Severus had to bite his lip. He wanted to debate with the witch, but Potter wasn't taking the class. This was the kind of camaraderie he yearned for all his life. He was always on the fringe of things, never truly part of the events around him. It was this he sought when he sold his soul to the Dark Lord. Hermione finished telling them about her Arithmancy class and switched to Potions. Severus listened closely to what she was saying. He was amazed at the interest she showed in every subject she took and the amount of information she could recall at a moments notice.   


"We're doing the Vena Sanatio potion on Wednesday and it's really interesting. It contains basil, aconite, snake tongue, blood root, ground dragon scales and dragon liver. It can heal a completely severed artery in mere moments."   


"It's not dragon liver," Severus cut in absentmindedly as he ate. "The dragon liver would interact poorly with the oils released from the basil and snake tongue, causing the potion to explode. You're supposed to add toad spleen to the potion."   


Hermione and Ron sat there in stunned silence. Ron was looking at him suspiciously and Hermione sat there in deep thought. To Severus she looked like she was mentally re-reading the text book. In a matter of moments she refocused and stared at him in awe and pride.   


"Wow, Harry, you're right!" Hermione's look of pride caught Severus off guard. "All that revising you did the summer after our O.W.L.s really paid off. It's too bad Professor Snape wouldn't let you into the N.E.W.T. class. I bet you would really surprise him."   


"Yeah, well he didn't, so it really doesn't matter. I'm done. Are you guys ready to go?" Severus said as he looked up at the staff table and noticed Potter wasn't there.   


"I'm done and we still have Defence homework to do." Hermione bounced out of her seat, dragging Ron out of his by a sleeve.   


"But Hermione, we did homework all morning!" Ron whined as the bushy-haired witch dragged him away from the food.   


"It's better if we finish it all before classes tomorrow, Ron. You only have Defence left to do, while I have that and Ancient Runes. You'll have the rest of the evening left to goof around."   


Severus followed Potter's friends back to Gryffindor's common room. Severus wondered if Potter did any revising for Potions the summer after his godfather was killed, or if he was just saying he did to placate Hermione. He made a mental note to quiz the brat at a later date. When they reached Gryffindor tower he made his way straight to the table they used before lunch, pulled out Potter's text and notes for Defence Against the Dark Arts and settled down to write the essay. He figured he was once again going to make people suspicious since he couldn't do a haphazard job on the homework like he believed Potter would do so.   


They worked quickly and quietly on the remainder of their homework. Hermione cracked open her Ancient Runes text and Severus stretched the taunt muscles in his back. The joints may not ache in this body but the muscle's in his back hurt from what he suspected was years of abuse. Sadly, he realised that everything he believed about the boy was completely wrong. The way the boy constantly was found out of bounds or wandering the hallways was mostly likely a response to sudden freedom. Severus couldn't help but sympathise with the boy. He definitely will confront the boy about that letter from his Uncle and the scars he found. He just hoped the boy would believe the scars on his body would all be attributed to the Dark Lord. He removed those blasted glasses so he could rub tired eyes and quickly replaced them when he felt someone move near him.   


"Want to play some chess, Harry?" Ron was holding a battered chess board and pieces.   


"Sure, just let me get my pieces from my trunk." Severus replied, thankful that he noticed the box of chessmen in Potter's trunk.   


"Okay, but hurry before Hermione drags us to the library for research."   


Severus snickered as he gathered up the books and parchment. He took the steps two at a time and flung the books on his bed. He rummaged in the trunk and pulled out the pieces and headed back to the common room. As he entered the common room a group of seven boys entered the room in an agitated state. They were all third year students and from what he could gather they were complaining about him, which meant Potter was doing a damn good impression of him. His blood ran cold when they started complaining to some of the fourth years about the Death Eater taking two hundred points from their house. He wondered if Potter did anything to disabuse them of that notion.   


Severus didn't have to wonder for long because as he sat down and set up the chess pieces, Minerva stormed into the common room. He had never seen her like this in all the years he's known her. Her face was red in anger and she looked ready to kill. He wondered for a mere moment whether her anger was due to the sudden drop in Gryffindor's house points.   


"You seven come here this instant!" Minerva shouted, actually shouted, at her third year students. "I haven't been this ashamed of anyone of my students as I am today. Ganging up on two students and threatening to curse them for crimes they couldn't possibly have done! Besides harassing younger students you seven had the audacity to slander a respected professor of this school."   


"He's a Death Eater, Professor. My dad said he was tried for being one." Miller had the nerve to shout back.   


"He was wrongfully accused, Mr. Miller, and your father shall be in hot water once the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement receives my owl. You seven have earned another two months of detention as well as the suspension of all Hogsmeade privileges for rest of this year and next year. You'll report to your first detention with Professor Snape tomorrow at 8 p.m. I expect to hear from him that you apologized for your behaviour." With that last comment hanging in the air, Minerva whirled and stormed out of the portrait hole.   


Ice formed in the veins of Severus' borrowed body as he watched Ron make his first move. He exchanged worried looks with Hermione and then wondered how much Potter has told his two friends. As he made his first move Ron met his eyes and he saw the same worry in his eyes. Ron made his second move as Hermione abandoned her homework and spelled a barrier around the three of them. Hardly thinking Severus countered Ron's move and waited for Hermione to speak.   


"Do you think this little blow up is going to cause Professor Snape trouble?" Hermione's worry sounded almost like fear and Severus wondered if they really were concerned about him.   


"I don't know. A lot would depend on if any of the Slytherins get wind of this little incident. If they owl their fathers and they find the files of his trial, then Professor Snape may be as good as dead."   


"Aren't the trial transcripts available to the public?" Was Ron's contribution as he moved his knight into the fray; he looked up in expectation as Severus contemplated the board and his next words.   


"Professor Dumbledore told me that Snape's trial and all the paperwork pertaining to it were sealed." Severus hoped that they didn't know about his spying.   


"Why would they do that?" Ron asked as he watched Severus make a move and then he quickly countered it.   


"That's probably because he was spying, Ron. The Headmaster mostly likely suspected that Voldemort wasn't truly gone. He made sure the Professor's cover was intact. I bet he used memory charms on everyone at the trial." Hermione was looking at Ron with exasperation and Severus was fuming at the fact they knew what he was doing for the Order.   


"He probably did. He and Professor McGonagall, as well as Mad-Eye Moody, were at his trial. I think he may have done the same at Karkaroff's trial since he tried to sell the Professor up the river."   


They sat in silence as he and Ron continued their chess game. Rapidly they played and much to Ron's surprise Severus had beaten him in 40 moves. Severus didn't understand the redhead's look of suspicion. The glare that the boy gave him made him squirm in his chair. He didn't have any idea what he did to earn that. Hermione noticed that it was time for supper and distracted the youngest Weasley boy from his loss. Severus trailed silently behind them. When he sat down with Potter's friends Ron continued to glare and the rest of the Gryffindor table took to glaring up at the staff table.   


Severus looked up and followed the path of their glares to where Potter was sitting in his body. Potter placed food on his plate then turned his attention to each of the student tables. Potter's glare eventually settled on the Gryffindor table. Severus could literally feel the increase in the glare Potter was gifting his house mates with and Severus watched as Potter added a sneer for effect. Soon enough Potter settled down to eat, but Severus could feel his attention focused on him. Obviously Severus was sending out signals that something was bothering him.   


Severus ate without much appetite and then he noticed Ron whispering into Hermione's ear. When they got up Severus started to follow, but Ron looked at him and began to speak.   


"I need to talk to Hermione alone, Harry. I'll see you up in the dorm." Anger and suspicion was clear in the wizard's eyes as he dragged Hermione off.   


Severus managed to close off his expression, which was hard to do in Potter's body and left the Great Hall for the Gryffindor dorms. He felt Potter watching him as he left. Once back in the dorms Severus barricaded himself behind the bed curtains that surrounded Potter's bed and stayed there silently for the rest of the evening. He listened as everyone came to bed and continued to eavesdrop on the group. He heard Ron calling out for him and he pretended to be asleep. While feigning sleep he heard Ron telling the other boys not to trust him and that he believed that the person they all thought to be Harry was an impostor and something had happened to Harry. Once they all settled down and their breathing settled into the rhythm of sleep, Severus slipped out of bed and wrapped himself in Potter's cloak. Silently he left Gryffindor tower and made his way to his chambers in the dungeon. He told his portrait the password and slipped into the rooms. All was well until a shouted spell hit him and blackness took over.   


A spell revived him and he found himself lying on his sofa in front of the fire. He looked up into his own face and growled at the boy inhabiting his body.   


"What the hell were you thinking, Potter?"   


"I didn't know you were coming to visit, Snape. I thought you were someone planning on a little revenge or an assassin come to do some bodily harm, so I stunned you."   


"Well at least your reflexes work. We've got some problems to deal with."   


"I figured we would. What's the reason for Ron's death glares at supper?"   


"I haven't a clue, Potter. We played chess, I won, and he started glaring."   


"OH! That explains it. I've never beaten Ron at chess. While we're discussing the ever deepening hole we're in finding ourselves in, come check my potions." Severus was led into his lab were carefully bottled and labeled potions were waiting.   


While Severus was checking the potions they both went over the various things that went wrong today and made plans to meet everyday before classes started to discuss anything that could go wrong. Severus was surprised at the quality of the potions Potter made. He never did work like this in his class. He didn't need to question Potter about his studying after all. It was obvious that he actually did so. Now he wondered what other surprises the boy had in store for him.   


"Professor, since we're running around in each other's bodies can we drop the formality when we're alone?"   


"What formality, Potter?"   


"Let's drop the last name nonsense. Given that this is almost as intimate as sex we should address each other by our first names."   


"If we must, Pot… Harry." Severus was a bit surprised at that comment and decided to push the envelope and prod the boy about his treatment as his Uncle's. "Now tell me Harry, about those muggles you live with."   


"There's nothing to tell, Severus." Harry once again tried to dance around the subject of his relatives.   


"I found your Uncle's note." Harry paled at the mention of the letter and glanced up with fear. Seeing the fear in his own eyes made Severus shiver. "I also found out about the concealment charms."   


"Fine. I'll tell you, but you've got to tell me about your father's treatment."   


"What treatment?"   


"I know belt scars when I see them."   


_'Damn,'_ Severus thought to himself as they settled down to a long evening of trading horror stories back and forth. 

_~tbc~_   



	6. Chapter 6

**Walking in His Shoes  
Chapter 6  
By Deirdre Riordan**

"Well?" Harry prompted after a long moment of silence. It was odd to see Severus sitting there across from him, in his body, bearing much the same expression of intermixed shame and fear that he wore himself whenever the subject came up.

"I asked you first," Severus said, raising his head to meet Harry's eyes. "Start with the first time." He summoned a bottle of wine and two glasses from the shelf.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What would the Headmaster say if he caught me giving alcohol to a student?"

Severus smirked and poured the wine. "Don't change the subject."

Harry sighed and took up his glass. "It was my fifth birthday. The worst they'd done up to that point was ignore me and ridicule me, and not punish Dudley-- my cousin-- when he beat me up. They called me downstairs early in the morning, and, naïve as I was, I ran down happily, thinking that at last I was going to have a birthday celebration. But when I got to the kitchen I didn't find any cake or presents or special breakfast. I found Vernon at the table reading the Daily Mail and Petunia standing in the kitchen door tapping her foot impatiently. 'At last,' she said. 'It's time you started pulling your weight round here, boy. You've had nothing but charity and goodwill from us for the last four years, and you've shown us nothing but insolence and ingratitude. But you're plenty old enough to know right from wrong by now, and it's time for you to start paying for all we've given you. Now get to it. I expect breakfast on the table by the time Dudley gets up.'

"I tried to tell her I didn't know how to cook breakfast, or anything else for that matter, but that got me nothing but Vernon saying, 'Well, it's time you learned,' from behind his paper. I made a mess of everything, of course. I'd never cooked in my life. I burnt the bacon, dropped shells in the eggs, got grounds in the coffee, and charred the toast. Through all this, Petunia sat there yelling at me for every little thing. I got even more flustered than I already was and started to cry, which made her even angrier. She got up from the table and slapped me twice across the face. I cried harder and the vase of flowers on the table exploded. The next thing I knew Vernon was dragging me into the cupboard and whipping me with his belt, yelling things about me being a useless freak. I didn't know what he meant, of course. He locked me in the cupboard and only let me back out when it was time to do the washing-up, and then locked me back in directly until the next morning, when the whole thing happened again. It happened every morning for a solid week until I finally managed not to mess up the breakfast or cry. And there you have the tale of How Harry Potter Learned to Cook." He laughed bitterly and drank down the rest of his wine in a single gulp.

Severus tried to conceal his horror at the whole thing, but he'd not yet mastered schooling the features of his borrowed face when confronted with such emotions. Rather than offer awkward words of sympathy, he took a deep breath and launched into his own account. "My father was gone for much of my childhood," he began. "I scarcely knew the man. My mother, though, was often at home, and she was the one who raised and instructed me. She was a wonderful woman, gentle and patient; I couldn't have asked for a more loving mother. One night when I was ten years old, my father stormed into the house with a group of Death Eaters. My mother knew what was coming and begged them to let me go to my room, but they would have none of it. They bound me to a chair and forced me to sit and watch as they tortured my mother to death." He felt his eyes threaten to tear at the memory. When it was over the Death Eaters gathered up what was left of her to take to the Dark Lord as a trophy. I was hysterical. I tried to stop them, tried to throw myself on top of her body to stop them taking it. That was when my father put me under the Cruciatus. He let them leave while he kept me writhing under the curse, and when they were gone he left as well. I thought I was going to die right then and there. 

"I passed out, mercifully, and some hours later opened my eyes to my father, still in his Death Eater mask, kicking me awake. I asked him why. He told me it had to be done, that my mother was a blood traitor and did not deserve to live. I asked him why again. I asked him what she'd ever done to hurt him. He beat me with a fireplace poker until I passed out. I woke up two days later. My wounds had been healed, but not completely. He had left the scars to remind me. He came into the room and gave me a speech about how my mother had poisoned my mind, how he had to 'cleanse' me of her influence if I were to be allowed to live. He put me under a strong memory charm that erased every vestige of her from my mind. Whenever he came home after that, I was nearly guaranteed a beating within an inch of my life. It didn't matter how well-behaved I had been or how well I performed in my studies. He always found something. Hogwarts was a merciful reprieve, only getting beaten for three months out of the year when I came home. Albus knew what had happened, what was happening, but there was nothing he could do to stop it because I was too afraid to admit it.

"Some time after I joined the Dark Lord, my father gave me a 'gift,' as he called it, as a reward for some particularly gory torture or other. He gave me back the memories he'd taken from me when I was a child. I remembered what these people, to whom I had now pledged my life, had done to me. That was when I started spying for Albus." Something about this face, it seemed to Severus, was constructed so that it was impossible to stop tears from falling when they wanted to. And so they fell. Harry grasped his hand gently over the table. Strange, he thought, to feel what his hands felt like to others. Or would feel like to others if he ever touched anyone. They felt soft and strong, much stronger than he felt at the moment.

"I have to watch my parents die every time I get near a Dementor," Harry said softly. "And sometimes I dream of it." 

Severus nodded and slipped his hand from Harry's under the pretext of drying his tears with his sleeve and pouring more wine. It was too comforting, that hand. He wanted to hold onto it too much. He couldn't let himself do that. "I'm afraid we have a more immediate problem, Pro-- er, Pott-- er, Harry."

"What's that?"

"The Gryffindors are onto me. Right before I came down here, I heard Weasley telling all of the seventh-year boys not to trust me, that he doesn't think I am who I say I am. He'll probably have told the rest of them by breakfast."

Harry sighed. "Leave it to Ron and Hermione. Do you think we should tell them before they've got the whole school out for your blood?"

Severus shook his head. "Do you think they'd believe it? Coming from their greasy Potions professor whom they barely trust in the first place, and a Harry Potter they're sure is being impersonated? No, they'll just think I'm the one orchestrating the whole thing."

Harry nodded. "I've got an idea then. We're going to need Dumbledore in on it, though, but I figure it's probably the bloody least he can do under the circumstances."

"Well, tell me what this harebrained Gryffindor scheme of yours is."

Harry nearly laughed at those words coming out of his mouth, but cleared his throat instead. "Well, you don't go back to the dorm tonight. Ron and Hermione will have kittens and be sure they were right. Then at breakfast, you make a grand entrance, with Dumbledore announcing that you had been taken to a safe house and replaced with an imposter from the Order because of a suspected attempt on your life, but it's been stopped and you're back now."

Severus found himself nodding with approval. "That's just about mad enough to work. But no grand entrances. I skip breakfast and Weas-- Ron and Hermione are called to the Headmaster's office, where you are waiting for them, and Albus explains everything there."

"You're right. It'll be more convincing if it's not a huge spectacle."

They made a fire call to a somewhat bemused Albus Dumbledore, who readily agreed to the scheme. He even complimented them on their collaborative efforts, which caused both his conversation partners to roll their eyes.

Both Severus and Harry breathed a sigh of relief that the plan was going to work. "They're still going to make you prove it, though," Harry said after a moment. "Dumbledore's word will be almost good enough for them, but when they get you alone they're going to want you to tell them something only I would know." 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'd better think of everything they could possibly ask about, then, because if I don't know one fact, that's what they're going to ask me."

"You'd better swear not to use any of this against me once we're out of this mess."

"I give you my word as a Wizard."

"Let's see… Hermione once turned into Millicent Bulstrode's cat from a Polyjuice accident in our second year. Ron was Crabbe and I was Goyle and we went into the Slytherin common room to see if Malfoy knew who the heir of Slytherin was. We put sleeping potions in their cakes, stuffed them in a cupboard, and stole their clothes."

Severus' eyes went wide. "You brewed Polyjuice in your second year?"

Harry nodded, a little surprised, as he'd been expecting some sort of angry admonishment. "It was mostly Hermione, but we helped." Harry went on to tell him most of the trio's secret exploits throughout their years at Hogwarts.

Severus found himself shocked that all of this had gone on under his nose (he let out a triumphant, 'HA! I knew it!' when Harry told him of the episode with Sirius, Buckbeak, and the Time-Turner), but also incredibly impressed that these three teenagers could carry off such complicated schemes and emerge unscathed. "Is there anything else?" Severus asked once Harry had caught him up as far as the events of the previous week. "Any dark secrets of yours or theirs?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I'm... I'm gay. But only Hermione knows that, so don't tell Ron. He blushed deeply. Severus had never seen so much colour in his face before.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. Plenty of wizards are." He decided to keep his own sexual preferences out of the conversation to avoid further complicating matters. The last thing he needed was this brat asking him for love advice. 

Having exhausted all possible topics of interrogation, and both being slightly tipsy, they agreed it was bedtime. "You can take the bed, if you want," Harry said. "It's yours, after all."

Severus shook his head. "That mattress has complicated muscle-relaxing charms on it. If you spend the night on the sofa, I can guarantee you'll not be able to walk in the morning. Such is the price of old age."

"I'd hardly call you old."

"Some days I'm older than others."

They bid one another goodnight and Harry climbed into bed, too tired to bother about night clothes and merely stripping to his underwear. Muscle relaxing charms. That made a lot of sense as to why he always felt, well, relaxed the moment he hit the mattress. He dozed off before finishing that thought.

Severus woke up on the sofa a few hours later, disoriented. I've fallen asleep on the sofa again. Better get into bed or I'll be stiff as anything tomorrow. He stumbled sleepily to the bedroom and got into the bed, his mind too fuzzy to register the presence of another body under the covers.

Morning came in its due course. Harry shut off the alarm, squinting his eyes against the light. He groaned, not yet ready to wake up, and snuggled back into the warmth of the body next to him. The movement and noise had woken Severus as well, who wrapped himself tighter around the good-smelling warmth of his bed partner. Bed partner? He opened his eyes, now fully awake, and found himself staring into his own face. Oh, bugger.

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Walking In His Shoes  
Chapter 7  
By Corgi**

"This is awkward." Harry said when he noticed the positions they were in, though he had a huge grin on his face.

"Indeed." Severus was ready to threaten the brat occupying his body with bodily harm if he mentioned this to anyone.

"It was nice not having any nightmares for a change." Harry said in a quiet voice as he rolled out of bed.

"How often do you have them, Harry?" Concern colored Severus' voice as he looked sharply at the other man.

"Every night they come and it's either something to do with the lunatic or Cedric's and Sirius' deaths. Nothing I do stops them and Dreamless Sleep only stops the regular ones. Voldemort's dreams come straight through."

"What do you do at your relative's home when you have a vision?"

"Do my best not to scream and hope that it didn't wake my uncle when I do scream out loud." Severus didn't need to comment on Harry's uncle's reaction, he could guess well enough.

"Are you ready to set your plan into motion this morning?" Severus thought it would be prudent to change the subject and allow Harry to regain his equilibrium.

"I think so. Would you call a house-elf and request breakfast, please?" Severus raised an eyebrow, an awkward maneuver in Harry's body. "I don't know how to. Dobby usually comes to me on his own accord."

Severus snapped his fingers twice and a small crack of displaced air heralded the arrival of a house-elf. The one that answered his summons was an odd looking fellow. The little elf was dressed in mismatched socks, a child's football shorts, a brightly colored vest and a knitted cap on its head. The elf looked at Severus, in Harry's body, then at Harry, in Severus' body, and back and forth several times before turning to Harry.

"Master Harry Potter, why you wearing Professor Snape's body? Isn't Professor Snape angry?" The house-elf situated itself in front of Harry and faced Severus as if to defend the young wizard from attack.

Severus was flabbergasted at this latest development. He didn't know house-elves could do something like this. He was, for the first time in years, at a loss for words. Harry on the other hand was able to deal with the hyperactive elf easily.

"Dobby, Professor Snape is helping me. The evil wizard that's after me is going to try to kidnap me soon and Professor Snape is pretending to be me because he knows a lot of ways to escape that I don't know yet."

"Alright, Master Harry Potter. Dobby not say a word to anyone."

"Thank you, Dobby. Would you get Professor Snape and me some breakfast, please?" Dobby gave Harry a quick hug and before he could react, Severus was bestowed with an energetic huge from the small creature. The house-elf popped out of sight before Severus could retaliate.

"How do you think he was able to tell we switched bodies?" Harry asked with a puzzled look. Severus didn't like that look on his features, not at all.

"I don't know. A situation like ours has never come up before in my experience. My father sold all our house-elves off when I was three or four years old."

"I guess I'll ask Dobby when he returns with our breakfast."

No sooner than the words left his borrowed mouth the excitable elf returned with an overloaded breakfast tray containing all Harry's and Severus' favorite foods.

"Can Dobby get Masters anything else?"

"Professor Snape needs a full set of my clothes, Dobby, and bring me a pair of socks from the bottom of my trunk. They're still in the store bag. I do have something to ask before you go."

"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby will answer if he can."

"How did you know who was who when you arrived?"

"Dobby's grandfather was Potter family house-elf and Dobby can tell where all Potter's are because of the bond house-elves have with the families they serve."

"Ah, so that's how you managed to find where I lived during my second year."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter. Also in places like Hogwarts house-elves have special affinities for their favorite people. Dobby and Winky can find Harry Potter anywhere in the world." Dobby exclaimed with pride.

"Thank you, Dobby. The information was quite helpful."

"Dobby is happy to help. Dobby be right back with clothes for Professor Snape." Dobby left the blink of an eye as Harry headed to Severus' wardrobe and removed clothes for the day.

Harry headed for the shower while Severus spelled the food to keep warm. As Harry showered, Severus thought back to this morning. Waking up with someone in his arms was a pleasant experience, one that hasn't occurred in years. It's been years since he's had a decent relationship and a memory burst forth as Severus dwelled on his past relationships. Lucius Malfoy wasn't a problem any more, but there were others that he's been with among the ranks of the Death Eaters. So much for leaving Harry in the dark about his sexual orientation, he was going to have to tell him or something horrible will happen to the boy the next time the Dark Lord called. It was bad enough that Severus noticed how well Harry's body fit against his own. Severus shook his head, trying to get his mind off this morning. There was no need to get himself emotionally entangled with someone who may never return his feelings. He's been on the receiving end of way to much hurt in that aspect of life. No, he'll let Harry know the facts and bury the rest, just as he's done in the past.

Harry returned to the sitting room to see Severus sitting on the couch, his thoughts turned inwards. Harry wondered what the man was thinking about. Harry shrugged off the curiosity he was feeling as futile, because he knew Severus wouldn't tell him anything if he could help it. Harry cleared his throat to get Severus' attention and to indicate that the bathroom was clear. Harry began setting up the water for the last two potions he needed to make for the infirmary. He pulled the ingredients from their shelves and set them on the table before returning to the sitting room to review the instructions before he started them.

Severus barely took anytime in the shower and as soon as he sat down they began to eat their breakfasts. Severus took the time, between mouthfuls, to remind Harry about the Aurors he's supposed to track down and 'kill' as well as other details the younger wizard should remember. Harry bit down the urge to retort and calmly reminded Severus of several crucial facts about himself and how to deal with the various quirks of Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"There is one thing I do have to tell you and I'm loathing doing so." Harry just looked at him patiently waiting for the information. "I, like you, am gay and unfortunately had some liaisons with a few of my fellow Death Eaters. Now that Lucius Malfoy is dead, some of the others will come forth once again."

"Would it cause problems if I refuse them if they come sniffing around? I know how some of the like to 'play'. Malfoy was the worst of the lot; I just didn't know it was you he was cornering every time."

Severus' borrowed eyes widened in surprise at the other's revelation. Harry smirked at the shock the older man was outwardly displaying. Then again, Harry was never able to hide his emotions. His eyes always gave him away like they're doing to Severus now.

"I see a lot through Voldemort's eyes whether I'd like to or not. I've seen way to much over the past year or two. It's quite put me off having sex after watching that lot. I'm half afraid that anyone I get together with would be like those animals."

"Not everyone is like that, Harry, and no it won't cause any problems if you brush them off. I'm much higher ranked than they are now. Most of those who joined the Death Eaters enjoy rape and torture. Others just want power." Harry detected a hint of jealousy in Severus' expression when the man looked at him.

"And some joined for camaraderie; to be a part of something, to belong. If I had let the hat sort me into Slytherin I would have been one of those, just like you, Professor." Harry said quietly in Severus' deep voice.

"Slytherin?"

"Yeah. That's something Hermione and Ron don't know about."

"Why wouldn't you let the hat sort you into Slytherin?" Severus sounded shocked and a little angry at the revelation.

"I was told that Slytherin produced more dark wizards than any other house and that Voldemort was sorted into Slytherin. Also I met Malfoy twice before we got to school and I didn't want to be in the same house with him. He truly rubbed me the wrong way from the onset."

"Who told you about the Dark Lord and the Slytherins?"

"Hagrid. He took me to get my school supplies when my relatives tried to keep me from coming to school here."

"Draco never understood why you wouldn't be friends with him."

"When he offered me his hand on the train was the second time I've met him. The first was at Madam Malkin's. He reminded me so strongly of my cousin Dudley that I didn't want anything to do with him then. On the train he insulted the very first friend I've ever had and that was the death of any chance he would have of me being his."

"And here Draco thought you were jealous of him."

"Hardly. The only person I've been jealous of since I found the wizarding world is Ron. He's got everything I've really wanted." Harry sighed and walked towards the lab. "I've got two potions left to do for Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll do one of them. There's no need for me to get rusty because I'm running around as you."

"Thanks." Harry smirked at Severus' comment, but didn't say anything further.

"So does Weasley have that you would be jealous of?"

"He's got his parents, brothers and a sister. Something I'll never have and something I would trade all the money in my vault for."

"Something money can't buy."

"Yeah, it's something Ron never sees past. Sometimes all he sees is the vault my parents left me piled with gold and the fame I want nothing to do with. I'd rather be the sixth son who's been eclipsed by his older siblings than me."

"Why do you stay friends with him if he turns away from you?"

"He's only turned on me once and that was during our fourth year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It took my playing chicken with the Hungarian Horntail to bring him around. Why I tolerate him and his idiosyncrasies is mostly because he was the first person my age willing to be my friend and I'm not going to abandon him because of a few faults that he eventually works through. I don't want another Wormtail on my conscience."

"You think he'd go that far?"

"He's a prime candidate for recruitment just because he's my friend and 'in my shadow'. So is his brother Percy. Ron's got the desire to outshine those who overshadow him and Percy's ambitious enough to put a Slytherin to shame."

"Straight-laced Percy? You may be right there. He's definitely in a position to be of use to the Dark Lord, especially given the way he cut ties with his family. I'd be suspicious if there's a sudden reconciliation with the rest of the Weasleys."

"I'll keep that in mind. One of the people at the meeting the other day sounded very familiar and I haven't seen Percy since my fourth year so it may have been him. If it was he's tried to get Ron to see things his way at least once that I know of."

"That's not good. Keep your eyes and ears open."

"I certainly will." Harry looked at Severus before asking a question. "Why were you so surprised to hear me say I could have been in Slytherin? You didn't seem to be happy about that fact."

"I'm more upset that you were manipulated before you even arrived at the school. Between Hagrid's statements and the behavior of Mr. Malfoy, Slytherin has lost its only chance at redemption. It would have balanced much if you were in my house and defeated the Dark Lord. It would have removed much of the taint on my house."

"You're right, now that I'm thinking from your point of view. It would have made more sense along with the fact my wand is the brother of Voldemort's." 

"Yes, that would be a problem for you in a duel with him."

"It's the reason I got away after he was resurrected."

"That explains a lot."

They quietly began to work on the last two potions for the Hospital Wing, each lost in his own thoughts. Once the potions were at their simmering stage Harry looked up and noticed the time.

"It's time for me to see the Headmaster, Ron and Hermione. Oh, where are the socks I asked Dobby to bring?"

"They're on the bed. What are you going to do with them?"

"When I have a few moments, I'll probably skip lunch; I'm going to play with Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Severus shocked surprise made it hard for Harry not to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hagrid's three-headed dog. I'm going to make these socks look lived in. When Voldemort does what ever he's going to do with them no one, hopefully, is going to get hurt."

"Why didn't you use any of those ratty looking socks in your trunk? I know you don't use them all and they're hand-me-downs."

"I may not like my relatives, but I don't want them dead, not even Vernon. Him I'd like to see locked in Azkaban with his own personal Dementor."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it more to survive teaching your classes. Have fun driving your colleagues nuts."

"I just hope my charms are up to par. I was never good at them."

"Neither am I. The only reason I do so well is Hermione. If you haven't noticed, she makes sure Ron and I do all our work. Just be glad I flunked my Divination O.W.L."

"I would certainly hope you'd drop it whether you passed your O.W.L. or not. I can not fathom why you took that class in the first place."

"I took some bad advice from Percy."

"I see. You'd better get going."

"See you later, Severus!"

Harry strode quickly through the halls, scattering the students with his very presence, on his way to the Headmaster's office. He paused before saying the password to the gargoyle and made sure he would do his best impersonation of Severus when he faced his friends. Hopefully the headmaster will do most of the talking. He muttered the password and took the moving stairs two at a time. He didn't need to knock on the door for it opened once he reached it. Fawkes trilled a welcome as he entered the office. The Headmaster sat behind his desk with his eyes twinkling madly. Harry restrained himself from smacking the old man just to get rid of that maddening twinkle.

"Good morning, Harry." Albus flashed him a brilliant smile. "How are you and Severus getting along?"

"You mean besides our plotting against Ron and Hermione?" Harry smirked at Albus, whose smile widened in response.

"Yes, I was quite pleased that you two managed to work together for this little plot of yours."

"We, we are getting along and we've found a small bit of common ground to stand on." Albus' smile brightened even more when he hear that and gave Harry a look that said please elaborate. "No I'm not going to tell you what it is; it's none of your business."

Albus' twinkle brightened until it rivaled that of a nova at Harry's comment and silently offered the younger wizard lemon drops and tea, while they waited for Ron's and Hermione's arrival. While they drank their tea they chatted about inconsequential things. Ten minutes passed before a knock on the door announced the arrival of Ron and Hermione.

Harry stood up and backed into the shadows beside the fireplace as Ron and Hermione entered the room. Both of Harry's friends were agitated and Harry guessed that Severus' empty bed in Gryffindor Tower was the cause. Sure enough, Hermione confirmed his suspicion when she started talking the moment the Headmaster offered them seats.

"Professor Dumbledore, we can't find Harry. He wasn't in his bed this morning and we looked in all of his usual haunts. There isn't any sign of him any where."

"That's provided that Harry was really Harry." Ron added in a grim tone.

"Now, why would you suspect something like that, Mr. Weasley?" Albus asked the young red-head and Harry got a bad feeling when he saw Ron's face, though he couldn't put his finger on what bothered him.

"Yesterday Harry beat me at chess and he's never come close to doing so, even when I purposely make mistakes. Also he didn't fight at all when Hermione made us do our homework. It's not like him; no matter how tired he was he would have protested a little bit."

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment and had to restrain a snort of disgust at it. There have been times when he willingly did his homework when Hermione insisted and he didn't complain when she presented them with her N.E.W.T. study schedule. 

"Well you were right. The person walking around as Harry is a member of 'the old crowd'. We received intelligence that a kidnapping attempt was to occur on the school grounds this week and we sent Harry to a safe house. We disguised a reliable person as Harry in hopes of preventing the plot."

"A plan which will no longer work because you two had to go running around shooting your mouths off. I warned you not to go off on any of your goose chases." Harry glared at his friends and allowed a sneer to curl his lips. When he saw Ron and Hermione jump at his sudden entrance into the conversation he could see how Severus could enjoy terrorizing the students on a daily basis. "Your little announcement to your year mates ended our attempts to keep your friend safe, Weasley."

"Regrettably that is the case, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Harry will return to classes this morning, but he will no longer be living in Gryffindor Tower."

"Why not?" Ron sputtered in disbelief. Harry couldn't believe it himself. He looked at Ron's face and noted a touch of panic in his friends face and that bothered him to no end. He made a mental note to discuss this with Severus later.

"Who's he going to be staying with, Professor?" Hermione looked worried and Harry knew she was concerned about their study schedule.

"Harry will be staying in Professor Snape's quarters for the rest of the school year." Harry eyebrows nearly flew off his face in shock and he wondered if Severus would be angry or relieved at the new housing arrangement.

"Will Harry be able to study with us in the common room?" Hermione asked and Harry was sure she was starting to adjust their study schedule in her head.

"No you must visit with Harry in Professor Snape's rooms. He's too exposed in Gryffindor Tower."

"Will that be alright with you, Professor?" Hermione asked anxiously while slapping Ron for his foul look.

"As much as I'd hate this I will allow you to visit with Potter, if only to keep him from destroying my rooms. You will be given times that you'll be allowed entry. I don't wish to have my privacy disturbed by having you lot running in and out." Harry hit them with Severus' most intimidating glare.

"You can't do that! We've got every right to see him and you can't keep him a prisoner!" Ron leapt to his feet and his face turned red with anger. He was acting as if the new sleeping arrangements were interrupting some scheme of his. A little trill of alarm ran up his spine at the thought.

"He has no choice in the matter, nor do you." Harry said in that low dangerous voice Severus used when angry as he moved closer to Ron. "He will remain in my quarters when he isn't in class or at meals. If I had my way he wouldn't be in the Great Hall either. Let me elaborate since you're so thick-headed, Weasley. Potter is not allowed in the library, on the Quidditch pitch and stands, Hogsmeade or anywhere else with out a significant escort of adults." As Harry moved with in conversational distance of Ron the Dark Mark Severus took in his youth flared to life. Harry struggled not to show any indication of discomfort or pain as he continued his rant. "Potter's unerring ability to find trouble and tendency towards heroics is going to stop even if I have to lock him in a cell."

"You can't do that! It isn't right," Ron spat and glared back at Harry.

"Given the way you're behaving now I won't hesitate to give you detention with Filch until school lets out for the year." Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Ron's left hand clenching in pain. Harry felt his world crumble as his mind processed what the mark's reaction meant. He leaned closer to whisper menacingly into Ron's ear. "If your actions upset my plans and my mission for the Dark Lord, I will make your end the most painful one possible." Harry hissed at Ron and watched in satisfaction as his face went from the red of rage to the pasty white of shock.

Ron quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and literally dragged her out of the office. Harry and the Headmaster dimly heard Hermione's goodbye as the redhead yanked her down the stairs to their first class. Harry hoped that Ron wasn't going to give Severus any trouble. Once he was sure the two left Harry allowed his reactions to show. He shakily sat down as his thoughts ran riot. He barely noticed the Headmaster drawing his wand and casting wards around his office.

"Harry, what is wrong?"

"Severus' mark reacted when I got close to Ron. If I remember correctly Ron's either got a mark or he's being controlled by Voldemort or another Death Eater. I won't know for sure until I speak with Severus." Harry didn't try to hide the pain he felt.

"It will be alright, Harry."

"Not if Ron acts first. He could do some serious harm to Hermione or Ginny just to get at me. He, thankfully, won't catch Severus unaware."

"Well I'm glad I made the rooming change. I will speak with Minerva during lunch."

"Yes, now it is a good thing you have Severus back in the dungeons, though I'm sure he would have been jubilant either way. I definitely want to keep Severus away from Ron. Speaking of which, we need to get my trunk from my dorm room." Harry snapped his fingers twice to summon a house-elf. He was very relieved to find that Dobby was the one who answered his call.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

"Dobby, would you please pack my belongings and bring my trunk to Professor Snape's quarters? Also, please search through Ron's belongings and make sure none of mine are in his possession."

"Yes, Master Harry, Dobby will do so right away."

"Thank you, Dobby." Dobby disappeared immediately and Harry looked up to see a very shocked expression on the Headmaster's face. Harry made sure to memorize the expression. Maybe Severus still had the Headmaster's pensieve so he can share the memory with his fellow victim. He allowed a smirk to spread across his face. "I didn't think it was possible to ever get one over on you Headmaster." Harry watched as the Headmaster struggled to form a coherent sentence and laughed. "I wish I had Colin's camera. This is definitely something I wish to share with Severus. He'd be disappointed that he didn't get to witness this."

"You certainly aren't surprised by Dobby's knowledge." Albus replied in a bit of a huff. He didn't like it when events happened that he had no knowledge of.

"I was when it happened this morning. It caught Severus off guard too." Harry smirked at the Headmaster, whose eyes were twinkling wildly after Harry called the Potion Master by his first name once again.

"Did Dobby give you an explanation?"

"Of course he did, once we held him still long enough to ask. It seems Dobby's grandfather belonged to my relations and as a result he has a bond with the Potter family as well as his former family."

"That sort of bond should have dissolved when he was freed." Albus wore a slightly puzzled frown and Harry marveled at the fact the man was showing more than his usually cheerful mask.

"I have the feeling that they want us to believe that. I've known for a while now that Dobby can still find any member of the Malfoy family no matter where they are in the world. The connection with my relatives came as a shock, but does answer how he managed to find where I lived in my second year. Honestly the house-elves keep any secrets their masters or former masters had no matter what. While Dobby doesn't like the Malfoy's because of their treatment he still won't tell anyone Lucius' activities. Winky, on the other hand, is still blindingly loyal to the Crouches."

"That is something I want to discuss with Dobby in more depth. It could be a useful ability if they are willing to help us. We'd be able to recover you if you're taken by Voldemort. No one thinks to block a house-elf's abilities when they ward an area. I'll have to try and find the Snape family elves or their decedents for the same reasons." Harry could see the mental gears moving in Albus' head as he planned. "Now about Ronald Weasley…"

"I'd rather not discuss it right now." Harry interrupted, "I still need to talk to Severus and deal with Voldemort's task. Also I have a class to teach. At least Ron's possible treachery has put me in a bad mood. I'll be able to do a decent Snape-in-a-snit act for my victims." Harry gave the Headmaster a slight smile as he turned to leave.

"I'll see you later then, Harry."

"Have a nice day, Headmaster."

Harry swept down the stairs and quickly made his way to his office. He gathered his notes for the first class of the day and re-read them to make sure he knew them backwards and forwards. Once he was done rechecking his facts he went to the classroom to set up the ingredients that weren't part of the student stores. When he completed that task he pulled out another pile of student essays and began leaving massive amounts of red ink on them. He could hear the first class gathering in the hallway. As he marked the papers and waited for the first warning chime his thoughts returned to Ron and the mark Harry was sure he now bore.

His thoughts turned inward and anger started coming to the forefront of his mind as he dwelled on Ron's apparent betrayal. Dimly he heard the chime ring out and he got to his feet to swing the door open. Harry glared at the chattering bunch of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as they scurried into the classroom. Once the final chime rang through the halls Harry slammed the door shut and started the lecture. He went through the whole class without a hitch and no one noticed anything out of the ordinary. Harry stifled the urge to sigh in relief as the first years filed out with no more than two boiled over cauldrons. Harry braced himself for the arrival of the 4th year Gryffindors and Slytherins and prayed for no major accidents or bouts of hexing. Fate was kind to him and thee students performed with no mishaps or minor wars.

Harry sat there a few moments before setting up for the invasion of second year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. This time the class didn't run so smoothly. Three near catastrophes endangered the lives of the students. Two he was able to neutralize with the addition of a counter agent. The third, the error made by a Slytherin boy, he was unable to figure out the needed ingredient to stop the reaction. He declared to the class that it was too late to neutralize the problem and if they didn't leave in two seconds they would have a month's worth of detentions with Filch. 

Harry dismissed the class after making sure none of them were hurt. Harry stepped cautiously into the classroom and sighed as he surveyed the mess. He drew his wand and began repairing the broken furniture and vials. Thankfully the ingredient stores and Severus' private work area were warded against accidents. As he contemplated the best method to remove the remains of the exploded potion from the ceiling and walls Dobby arrived with a crack. The elf looked around the room with wide eyes before turning his attention to Harry. Dobby looked around before speaking and with a snap of his fingers set up privacy wards around the room.

"Dobby has done what Master Harry has asked. Dobby could not find Master Harry's broom though."

"Damn. Thank you, Dobby, for collecting my belongings. Would you and Winky search the castle for my broom? My godfather gave it to me and I don't want to lose it."

"Dobby and Winky will search the school for Master Harry, but first Dobby will clean Professor Snape's classroom. No magic can be used so Master Harry will go to lunch while Dobby cleans." Dobby made shooing motions with his hands.

Harry laughed helplessly so the house-elf started pushing him out of the room. Harry snagged an empty specimen jar from a nearby shelf and handed it to Dobby. "Take a sample of the mess, please. I need to show Professor Snape so I can prevent it from happening again later this week."

"Dobby will save some, Master Harry. Dobby will put the jar on the desk in Professor Snape's rooms. Now, Master Harry will go to lunch." With another shove, Dobby succeeded in throwing Harry out of the classroom and Harry was struggling to keep his laughter at bay.

After mastering his mirth, Harry set Severus' habitual scowl across his face as he set off to the ground floor. He began to head to the empty classroom that opened up to Fluffy's alcove when he began to feel a dull pain in his head where his scar would be. After a few moments he started to feel the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, just like the time Voldemort summoned him his first day as Severus. Changing direction instantly, Harry headed straight to the Transfiguration classroom, where Severus currently was. As he neared the classroom he could hear Severus screaming in agony. An undercurrent of fearful whispering was evident as he reached the door.

Harry slammed the door open and strode to the spot where he saw McGonagall's hat. She, Ron and Hermione were futilely trying to stop Severus' thrashing. Harry raced the remaining distance and Professor McGonagall looked up at the sounds of his footfalls made as he approached the group. He did his best to hide the slight trembling of his body and ignored the flaring of the dark mark on his arm as he approached the group on the floor.

"Severus, can you carry him to the Hospital Wing. Using magic on Harry is making the convulsions worst."

Harry just nodded and picked Severus' thrashing body off the floor. As he tightened his grip on the pained body, he whirled and raced out the door. As soon as he left the classroom he broke into an uncharacteristic sprint for the Hospital Wing. 

  


Severus watched as Harry left his rooms and noted with satisfaction that the younger wizard had mastered his walk. As he waited for the first class of the day to start for him, he decided to check over his homework to make sure he had them all done. He knew that Harry had Charms first thing in the morning today and Severus was not looking forward to having that particular class today. He was never good at Charms and the only reason he passed as well as he did was Lily Evans. Once his head of house forced him to accept her help in exchange for him tutoring her in potions, he excelled rather well. James was always arrogant and stubborn, but Lily was even more tenacious. She wouldn't let him stop the tutoring despite the fact he was passing. She insisted he keep up the sessions with her and she turned out to be his one and only true friend. His forced relationship with her son was slowly showing him that he favored his mother in personality instead of his father. He had the same stubbornness as she did and it was proving useful with Albus' latest torture.

As Severus whiled away the time before he had to leave for Flitwick's classroom, his thoughts wandered to this morning. He tried to avoid thinking about waking up wrapped around Harry, but his mind wouldn't let it be. His absent mindedness last night was highly embarrassing, but the position he woke up in was far from it. It actually felt too good and he admonished himself for thinking that way about a student. He knew Albus wouldn't have a problem with that scenario if it ever came about, but Severus didn't think it would be a good idea to get attached to someone who wouldn't look twice at him. He knew damn well that when they returned to their proper bodies Harry would go on his merry way and Severus would continue to be his usual bitter self. As much as he would want to, he couldn't allow himself to fall for the young wizard. After all he'd only set himself up for a major fall and it would hurt too much as a result. Better to be alone and only allow a small friendship to bloom. They've already started the foundation for that in such a short time. 

Jerking his thoughts away from that touchy subject, Severus thought about the things he and Harry discussed last night. It was very disturbing to find out how wrong he was about the young man's home life and how much they had in common. It was something he didn't wish to find any of his students sharing with him, but he was enough of a realist to know that there were many students, especially with in his house, that shared the same history of abuse from their guardians that he suffered through with his. Seeing those scars on Harry's body was such a shock, but to hear him tell of his family's, no not family, but relative's treatment and behavior towards him struck a blow to Severus' neatly ordered beliefs. What they shared set them on a path that there was no turning back on. Neither man could hate the other the way they had before Albus' forced this understanding upon them.

Severus sank deeper into his thoughts and was unaware of the passage of time until a phantom pain in his arm broke into his thoughts. He concentrated on the pain trying to determine if Harry was being summoned or if the Dark Lord was just in a foul mood. Once he concentrated on the dull feeling he found that the pain signified neither. Harry was standing near a Death Eater; he was sure of it. Fear ran down his spine since he didn't know if it was a student or a full member of the Dark Lord's ranks. Severus glanced at the clock, gathered the books he required for the day and headed up to the charms classroom.

As he walked he kept his eyes open for any of the Death Eaters he knew. His observational skills allowed him to identify all the Death Eaters that resurfaced after the Dark Lord's rebirth three years earlier, but he was at loss when it came to identifying those newly initiated ones. He spent much of his free time sorting through his memories of his students over the years and tried to match their voices to the newer members he's listened to at the meetings. Severus didn't run into anyone on his way to Flitwick's classroom and that fact bothered him greatly.

Severus arrived at the charms classroom long before anyone else and was glad Harry made it a point to tell him where the trio always sat during their classes. At least Severus didn't have to worry about sitting through Potions with Harry teaching the class. That would have caused more trouble than he cared to think about. The phantom pain finally cut off and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Moments later he was engulfed in an enthusiastic hug and it took all of his self control not to flinch away and hex the person. Mere breathes later he was released and saw the grinning visages of Harry's friends.

"Harry it's nice to have you back. Where were you staying?" Hermione asked with her typical curiosity.

"I don't know. They port-keyed me away and the people Dumbledore left me with weren't familiar." 

"They must be Order members we haven't met yet," Ron said with what looked to be a calculating expression to Severus. "What did they look like, Harry?"

"I think they were wearing glamours, Ron," Severus hedged as all of his internal alarms flared into life.

"That's too bad. Did you learn any new hexes?" Ron's voice held false eagerness.

"No. They helped me so I didn't fall behind in my classes and help me write my speech for the Defence Conference."

"We're glad you're back, Harry. They had an order member impersonating you and he did a horrible job at it." Hermione graced him with a smile and slipped into the seat between him and Ron. Her comment aggravated Severus. Other than a few minor mistakes he thought he was doing a decent job at being Harry.

Severus was spared from making more conversation with Ron and Hermione by the entrance of Filius and the rest of the N.E.W.T. level class. Severus paid a lot of attention to the lecture; probably more than Harry would have, taking copious amounts of notes. Filius was teaching a charm that Severus didn't master even with Lily's tenacious help. When they got to the practical portion of the class, Severus was hit with the familiar sensation of frustration as he tried the charm over and over without any results. He noticed Hermione mastered the charm on her second try and Ron mastered it a few moments later with Hermione's help. Once she observed Ron as he did the charm flawlessly a couple of times, she turned her attention to Severus and listen closely to his pronunciation before watching his wand movements. Without a word she corrected his wand motions and watched with a small smile filled with pride as his next attempt met with success. Severus gave Hermione a small thankful smile and continued to practice the charm until Flitwick halted them and gave them their homework prior to dismissing them.

Severus' next class went by with no trouble at all and his last class before lunch was Transfiguration. It was one of Minerva's more enjoyable lessons. Harry's class was starting human transfigurations and it was one of Severus' favorite lessons when he was a student. The class went by smoothly until a searing pain in his forehead sent him reeling in agony. His vision misted over and he found himself fall to the floor, but was unable to do anything to catch himself.

_His vision darkened and when it cleared he noticed that he once again look out of the Dark Lord's eyes. There were four masked figures before him and two on either side of his throne. Pettigrew cowered on the left side of the Dark Lord's throne while Lestrange stood proudly on his right. At back of the room a fifth entered and waited patiently for his Master to acknowledge him. Severus turned his attention to the four in front and listened closely to what the Dark Lord had to say. Unfortunately for Severus there wasn't much conversation._

"Did you acquire the ingredients I sent you for?" The Dark Lord hissed at the four now cowering Death Eaters.

Nnn… No, Mmmaster," the one on the far right stuttered with his eyes firmly glued to the ground in front of him. 

"That is not an answer I wish to hear. Crucio!"

The pain of that curse lanced through Severus and he was vaguely aware of his body screaming in agony, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Two or three minutes later the Dark Lord lifted the curse from the offending minion before he turned his attention to the next in line. Again the Dark Lord received an unfavorable answer and applied hi favorite torture again. The process repeated twice more and Severus wondered how Harry manages to function afterwards. He remembered a couple of occasions when the young wizard was seated in the Headmaster's office when he'd return from a meeting. Now the extra potions he was required to make for combating the effects of the Cruciatus Curse made sense. Harry was using the majority of the potion. The Dark Lord stopped cursing the sobbing figures on the ground before him and dismissed them.

Severus watched and listened intently as the Dark Lord acknowledged the Death Eater standing in the rear of the room. The man, Severus was sure of that at least, moved forward swiftly, knelt on the floor, and crawled to the throne to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robe.

"Did you get a copy of those files?" Voldemort addressed the figure before him.

"Yes, my lord." The man bowed and handed the Dark Lord several paper filled folders.

"Excellent work. Did you find out anything from our other operative in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it appears that Potter was taken to a safe house and was impersonated by a member of The Order of the Phoenix."

"Is that so? What else?"

"Potter was removed from Gryffindor tower and relocated to Snape's quarters in the dungeons." Severus' mind froze for several moments in fear when he realized that Weasley or Granger had betrayed Harry.

As Severus watched through the Dark Lord's eyes, Voldemort opened the top most file. Absolute terror took over as Severus saw his sealed trial papers. He was doomed and he knew it. He had to warn Harry! The Dark Lord closed the file after flipping through the papers contained in the folder.

"So, he had been against me all this time. He will pay with hi life. Order young Weasley to eliminate Dumbledore and Snape by any means necessary; it's time for him to prove himsef worthy of the time I spent training him. He is to capture and bring Potter here. It is time for me to finish the prophecy."

"Yes, my Lord."

Blackness started to fill his vision and slowly he became aware of the panic filled voices around him. Pain wracked his body as he heard the classroom door slam open. He heard silence descend in the room as footsteps hurried in his direction. As he felt arms lift him off the floor darkness claimed him.

He didn't know how long he was unconscious, but when he opened his eyes he was in the hospital wing and one blurry, dark clad form stood beside his bed. He groped for Harry's glasses and the person next to him placed a hand on his shoulder, retrieved the pair of glasses and placed them upon his face. His vision cleared to show his body occupied by Harry.

"Who were you standing next to this morning, when the mark activated?" Severus asked in a raspy voice.

"Ron," Harry said quietly, but his tone spoke volumes.

"Shit. He's being sent orders to kill me and Albus and to capture you."

"We'll have to get to the dungeons before he receives his orders then. Ron doesn't know the dungeons at all and it's easier for us to defend there."

"Yes, we'll have to do that. Your classes are cancelled for the rest of the day." Both Harry and Severus jumped as Albus joined the conversation. "You two are no to separate all week. All your meals will be taken in your quarters and only Winky and Dobby shall take care of you."

Both Harry and Severus nodded their agreement to the arrangement. Severus noted that Harry had positioned himself so he had a good view of the Hospital Wing doors. Severus commended the boy in his mind for his actions. After a few moments the door opened and Harry tensed and reached for the holstered wand in his sleeve. A breathe later he relaxed when he noticed Minerva entering the wing. The older witch bustled up to the bed Severus was in, concern written in all over he face.

"Harry, how are you?" Minerva asked anxiously.

"I've been better, Professor McGonagall." Severus watched as Harry stepped back so he wasn't seen from the door. He wondered when Harry's friends were and decided to ask. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're waiting in the common room until they're allowed to visit you."

"That won't be possible, Minerva. Mr. Weasley has been marked by Voldemort. He is to be sequestered immediately." Albus informed his Deputy Headmistress.

Minerva looked shocked at the revelation, but quickly shook it off and turned to do Albus' bidding. Severus watched as Albus walked towards Harry only to be shoved forcefully back as a voice shouted the killing curse. The beam of green shot between both men and Harry already was returning fire. Ron Weasley moved into sight and the two began trading curses. Severus watched with growing pride as Harry blocked and retaliated with ease. The castle's dark arts alarms were blaring full force and he heard several loud bangs on the wing's door. Weasley must have used a strong charm to keep the doors shut.

Off to Severus' right, Minerva was standing guard over Albus, who fell to the floor when Harry pushed him out of the way. Her stance also protected Severus as he fumbled for Harry's wand. Weasley shot off yet another killing curse, which Harry dodged easily. After Harry sent a low level dark curse at his former friend Severus realized that Weasley had some sort of charm protecting him from those curses. Severus watched with wand ready, hoping for a clear shot at Weasley. Harry dodged a partially to the left and when Weasley fired a curse at him he had already changed direction and scored a hit with a higher level curse that Severus taught him. It was then Severus noticed he couldn't hear what the combatants were casting. He looked closely at Minerva and noticed her lips moving. She was chanting a spell and Severus' respect for the witch rose several notches when he recognized the charm she was using. The shielding charm she was using wasn't a charm in the strictest sense, but a physical manifestation of her magic. She was weaving her very essence into a wall, which was the reason why Severus couldn't hear what was going on.

Severus turned his attention back to the combatants and watched as Harry dodged yet another attempt from Weasley to kill him. Weasley said something to Harry and Severus saw the boy stiffen in Harry's characteristic show of anger. While he watched the duel he noticed Minerva frown as she noticed the gesture of her prize student. She shifted position so she could watch Severus as well as the combatants while holding the shield wall in place. Severus ignored here and watched as Harry channeled his anger into a lighting fast barrage of spells. As Harry defended himself from another curse from Weasley, Severus noticed his features hardening, as if he was debating and finally came to a decision. 

Severus could do nothing but watch as the battle escalated. Weasley had previously thrown curses in the direction of Minerva, Albus and himself, but currently gave up due to Minerva's wall. The two started to throw darker and dark curses at each other and Severus recognized, by the color of the beams of light from their wands, several deadly ones being cast by Weasley that he knew he didn't teach Harry the counters for yet. One spell came so close to hitting Harry that Severus' heart felt like it was lodged in his throat and he wondered for a mere fraction of a second why he had that reaction. Ruthlessly he set that thought aside for later and began to scramble off the hospital bed to aid Harry. A firm hand grabbed his shoulder and prevented him from moving. He looked up to see Albus at his side. The older wizard shook his head and turned back to the battle. Before he completely turned away, Severus saw the deep sadness in his eyes. It may be a long while before they saw the twinkle that annoyed them all in those eyes.

"Albus, I can't keep the shield up any longer." Severus saw Minerva shaking with the effort to keep the barrier in place.

"Let it go Minerva, I doubt that Weasley will notice it's down. He's quite busy trying to keep his head on his shoulders." Albus told the weary woman.

Severus watched Minerva pull the magic back into her and the sound of combat roared into their presence. Harry was casting a high level dark curse at his former friend and Severus' eyes widened in surprise. He didn't teach the brat that spell. Harry must have actually read the damn book he gave him, much to Severus' surprise. Severus kept a firm grip on his wand, ready to help defend the bystanders against stray and ricocheted spells.

"You'll pay for your treachery, Snape." Weasley hissed at Harry while dodging a hex.

"You're the only traitor in this room, Ron. What were you thinking?" Harry snarled back; confusing both Minerva and Weasley with his words.

"Don't play games, Snape. You've betrayed our Lord and it's time to pay. I'll finally get the recognition I deserve."

"You won't be anything but reviled and despised, Ron. You've had everything and threw it all away. For what? You believe the promises of a madman, who'll throw you away once you've out lived your usefulness?"

The hexes still flew wildly between the former friends and Severus could tell that Harry's words were starting to rattle the red head. Whether it was the words themselves or just the confusion caused by the familiar address doing it, but Weasley's confidence was waivering as they continued to fight.

"I'm gaining more than I'm loosing, Snape. I won't have to live with hand-me-downs and second hand goods anymore."

"You're not gaining anything, Ron. Money isn't the answer to everything. You've got a family that cares for you. Who'll support you in what ever you chose to do with your life as long as it made you truly happy. Why would you throw something as priceless as that away?"

"What's so priceless about that? They expect me to be like all the rest and never see me as an individual. I'd never stand out with the rest of them."

"So you'll have them all killed instead? You've got no value to Voldemort. You're just the means to an end."

"He wouldn't have recruited me if I didn't have any value and he's got the ability to give me the power I crave."

"You're only use to him is your closeness to the Boy-who-lived. That's all. Once he's gotten his hands on him you'll be thrown to the wayside and forgotten."

"That's not true."

"It is and you know it. If he wanted someone of worth he'd recruit Percy if he hasn't already. He's close to the Minister of Magic and is worth courting."

Severus watched as Weasley's curses became erratic and missed by huge margins. During his last speech to Weasley, Severus noticed a movement of his wand and a mouthed spell and wondered if the motion was what he thought it was. The brat couldn't master Occlumency, but would it be possible for him to cast a Legilimens spell against his friend? The Legilimens spell sent Ron reeling as Harry searched through his memories. Severus wondered if Harry was finding any information on the Dark Lord's plans, but he didn't that it was a likely scenario. Weasley isn't known for his self control and the Dark Lord surely knew it. Severus saw Harry negate the spell and doge a panic thrown spell from Weasley.

"Give up while you've got the chance, Ron." Harry called out sharply to the wizard facing him.

"I won't give up until you're dead, Snape. You don't have the guts to kill me. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"Wrong answer, Weasley." Harry snarled and his face set in a mask of rage. Harry feinted to the left and when Weasley moved in the other direction, Harry struck. "Avada Kevadra!"

The green beam struck Weasley in the chest and he fell to the floor. Severus sat there stunned and unable to move. He didn't expect Harry to kill the other boy. What ever information the Weasley boy had must have truly upset Harry. Though Harry managed to keep Severus' strong masks in place, Severus could see by his posture that he was livid and in emotional pain.

"Severus, how dare you! He was a student!" Minerva's outraged voice echoed through the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva, don't." Albus quietly spoke into the tension filled room.

Harry slowly walked towards the body on the floor. Severus watched with a pain filled heart as Harry bent over to close his friend's eyes and picked up the dropped wand, which he handed to Albus once he returned to Severus' hospital bed.

"Harry, my boy, are you all right?" Albus asked the younger wizard.

"As well as I can be, Headmaster." Harry spoke so low Severus had to strain to hear him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to return to the dungeons."

"Certainly, my boy. I'll be down in a while to speak with you." Harry left with a nod and a small wave to Severus.

"Albus, what is going on?" Minerva cried out in frustration after watching the last exchange. "Why are you calling Severus, Harry? Why did he kill Mr. Weasley instead of stunning him?"

"I switched Harry and Severus into each other's bodies in order to make them understand each other better. As to Mr. Weasley…"

"Ronald Weasley ceased to exist the moment he let Voldemort mark him. I'd rather have the rest of the Weasleys hate me forever than see any of them killed or Ginny turned into Voldemort's whore." Harry broke in and before he stormed out of the wing. "Better that he's dead than to have his family know how much he enjoyed torturing innocent people." The only sound left in the room after his exit was the squeak of the door's hinges as it closed.

"Severus, please change and return to the dungeons. I'll handle things here." Albus broke into the stunned silence and the silent order to watch over Harry was loud and clear.

Severus jumped out of the bed and quickly changed. He took several of the secret passages in the walls in order to intercept Harry on his way to the dungeons. He finally caught up with the younger wizard at the top of the dungeon stairs. They silently made their way to Severus' quarters and once inside Severus' wand clattered to the floor from Harry's nerveless fingers. Harry just stood, silently in the middle of the sitting room, staring off into space. Moments later he began to shake and Severus stooped to pick up his wand before turning to Harry. 

"Harry, go take a shower and lie down for a while. I'll been in to check on you in a few minutes, okay?"

Harry nodded and stiffly made his way into the bathroom. Once the shower turned on Severus collapsed into a chair and wondered how the younger wizard was going to cope with this. Severus didn't know how he was going to handle this mess. As it was his confusion regarding his own feelings towards the boy was enough to drive him mad. He froze in place when he realized what he admitted to himself. He was falling for the Boy-who-lived. He didn't need to make his life more difficult than it already was, but was falling in love a bad thing or not? While chasing his thoughts in circles he dimly became aware of the silence from the other room. Harry must have finished his shower while he was debating whether he was in love or not. He levered himself out of the chair and headed into the bedroom to check on the younger wizard inhabiting his body and saw him curled into a fetal position staring blankly at the wall. Severus heaved a sigh and crossed to the bed, intending on forcing the younger man to talk to him.

"Harry, talk to me." Severus said softly into the silence as he climbed onto his bed next to Harry.

"There's nothing to talk about." Harry replied in a dead voice.

"Yes there is. You can not keep your feelings bottled up. You will destroy yourself." 

"Why bother. I'm destined to be alone. Everyone I care about is going to end up dead because of me."

"You will never be alone, Harry."

"I will always be alone. Once they all find out I killed my best friend, they'll never want to be near me again."

"If they do not understand that you were protecting them then they do not deserve to be near you." Severus rebutted softly as tears trailed down Harry's face.

"No one will ever see me as anything other that a monster, the next Voldemort." Harry cried into the silent room and Severus grabbed his chin to force him to look him in the eye.

"Did you enjoy killing Weasley?" A small shake 'no' answered him. "You regret it, yes?" A nod of his head answered Severus. "You're shedding tears over it aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry whispered in a shaky voice.

"Then you have no fear of being a monster. The day you do or do not feel this way is the day you truly become one." Severus watched closely as Harry digested his words. He saw that the younger wizard didn't quite believe everything he said.

"That still won't stop me from being alone. The only blood people want to see staining my hands is Voldemort's and I'll be reviled for every life I'm forced to take that isn't his."

"Then they are fools and don't know what they'd be missing." Severus hesitated a moment before diving forward.

He pressed his lips to Harry's and the other wizard stiffened in surprise. Severus continued to slide his lips over Harry's and soon he felt the other man relax and clumsily begin returning the kiss. Severus saw out of the corner of his eye own ebony irises wide with surprise before he allowed his borrowed ones to close. He slowly stroked the other's lips with his tongue and nibbled on Harry's bottom lip until the latter's mouth opened slowly to allow him entry. As he mapped the other's mouth and coaxed the other to return the favor, Severus felt fire run in his veins and shocks of electricity along his nerves as he deepened the kiss. His heart raced faster when his hand ran down Harry's back and the younger man moaned into his mouth. They continued their lazy mapping expeditions until the need for air over rode their wants and forced them to part. Severus pressed his forehead against Harry's as they panted for air. 

Severus saw the wonder in the other's eyes as they came down to earth and he pulled the wizard occupying his body closer. It felt distinctly odd to have his own body curled up beside him, but then the whole situation was something out of that old Muggle T.V. show he saw ages ago. What was it called again? Yes, the Twilight Zone. Severus decided this whole absurd situation would be enough to distract Harry from his troubles.

"I feel like a rare breed of pervert lying here seducing myself." Severus whispered in Harry's ear with a small twitch at the corners of his mouth.

Harry stared at him in disbelief for a few moments before dissolving into laughter. His laughter had a hysterical edge to it, but it was enough to break the younger wizard's self hatred. Severus watched as Harry slowly calmed down and yawned. The stress of the day left both wizards exhausted.

"Go to sleep, Harry. If we're both feigning comas then perhaps the Headmaster will leave us be for now." 

Once he said that he gathered the other wizard in his arms and with a quick spell summoned some blankets from the storage cabinet so they didn't need to move. Before Severus even covered them with the blankets, Harry was sound asleep and once he settled the blankets around them Severus quickly followed. Neither saw the twinkling blue eyes that watched them from the doorway. Albus dimmed the lights with a wave of his hand and left the two men to their slumber.

  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
**

Walking In His Shoes  
Chapter 8  
By ResQGal

**

"You know, I could get used to this, Severus murmured from his place spooned against Harry.

"Mm, hmm..." was Harry's intelligent reply.

Reaching over to wake up Harry fully, Severus continued, "However, I think it is time for us to get out of bed."

Harry grunted and rolled over, trying to escape the hand that was shaking him in order to wake him.

"Come now, Harry, time to wake up."

Harry gasped as he realized where he was, who he was with, and what had happened yesterday. He had killed Ron. Ron, his best friend, was gone. Harry tried to convince his heart that it was really Voldemort that was responsible for Ron's death, not him. That is was all Voldemort's fault, and it was another reason to end that Bastard's life once and for all.

He groaned when he tried to get up. His borrowed body was stiffer than he had remembered it being this entire last week. It seemed that while Severus' body was fit, fast, and agile; it still needed time and potions to recuperate after such a duel. Slowly he began working each limb individually, hearing a satisfying pop in his back.

"Ah, that's better. That doesn't mean I'm getting up though. Knowing the paintings in this meddlesome castle, the whole school will know what happened with Ron yesterday. I'll be dodging hexes all the way to the Great Hall."

A reassuring squeeze to his shoulder from Severus didn't make him feel much better.

A noise in the living room caused them both to pause. Severus grabbed his wand, but lowered it when Albus announced that it was him. Harry and Severus both quickly pulled on their robes and headed out of the bedroom to talk to the headmaster.

"Severus, Harry, I fear that someone has leaked out damaging information. From what I have overheard, many of the students know that Professor Snape was dueling Ron Weasley in the Hospital wing. They do not yet know that he was killed, which should give us some time."

"Time for what, Albus?" snapped Snape, in Harry's body.

"It is time to plant Mister Weasley's body somewhere. And then, I will have to have an Order member find him. This certainly complicates things, doesn't it?"

Harry and Severus looked at each other, obviously in agreement that this plan wouldn't work. It was too convoluted, and Albus was delusional to even suggest going through all of this. As far as Harry was concerned, he'd done what he had to do. Ron had... Ron had done terrible things, and Harry didn't regret what he'd done. He only regretted that they hadn't found out sooner. His other regret was that he wasn't in his own skin at the time. Now, Severus would be in danger when he hadn't even done anything.

"Well, gentlemen, I will take care of everything. However, I suggest that you remain down here until I say otherwise. It may be a bit dangerous to be out and about."

In a flash, Albus was gone, leaving Harry and Snape standing stiffly in the living room. Slowly they both sank down onto the sofa. Severus noted the strained, somber face on his body, and grasped Harry's hand.

"Although I am not one to be optimistic, you have done nothing wrong. Do not work yourself up over this."

"But-- Never mind. I...I think I'm hungry," Harry muttered.

"Of course. I will summon an elf."

After a small breakfast, during which they ate very little as neither of them had much of an appetite, they settled down into separate chairs to read. Harry, in Snape's body, was a humorous site, reading a Quidditch magazine. Severus, in Harry's body looked just as strange, as he was reading a Master's level dark potion book. Severus looked up sharply when he heard his body whistle, of all things.

"What?" Harry said, feigning innocence.

It took Severus a few moments, but he managed to achieve a decent glare with Harry's face.

As Harry was about to retort, the fire flared green and a bit of parchment sailed in, into Severus' hands. He watched Severus as his own face scowled and then paled.

"What is it? Let me see!" Harry asked. Rising from his chair, Severus tossed the parchment onto Harry's lap as he stormed into his room. Reluctantly, Harry flipped the letter over to read it.

_Severus and Harry,  
  
I have some troubling news. As expected, Ronald Weasley's body was discovered. However, Kingsley was unable to get to it first, and some other Auror got the case. I thought Kingsley would be able to quickly move things along, but this other Auror is going to be a problem. Apparently he is an upstart, very loyal to the Ministry, and when Kingsley recommended that the case be closed due to the deceased being a Death Eater, the Auror refused. He intends to investigate fully. This unknown Auror sent me notice that he is coming here shortly to question students and teachers about Ronald. I fear that it will not be long before he shows up here.  
  
Albus_

"Son of a--"

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Albus sent another note. This one stated that the Auror had requested to interview Harry Potter. It had Severus in a right state, pacing about his room.

"I have come up with an idea. You are going with me to the interrogation." Severus had stopped pacing and was standing in front of Harry.

"Um, yeah. You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Severus snapped. The rage he was feeling looked odd on Harry's face.

"Look, er, we have to work together for this. But, the most important thing is that you make the case for my having to defend everyone. Then, when they jump on me, I'll have a leg to stand on." Harry had kept his voice even, but inside his stomach was in knots. He could feel the upcoming confrontation.

* * *

Albus had set the investigating Auror up in the teacher's lounge, which is where Severus and Harry were heading.

Harry was trying his hardest to clear his mind and to keep his features blank. It was a good thing that he had prepared himself because when he opened the door, not only was there one Auror in there, but three other Aurors as well. The one in the middle, a short man who would rival Percy in the pompous category, jumped up.

"This is a private meeting. It is between us and Mister Potter. Please leave, Professor Snape.

"On second thought," he added, grinning at Harry, "Snape, why don't you stay here. Gentlemen?"

At his cue, the three additional Aurors stood to escort Harry in Snape's body to a chair in the corner.

Severus jumped in front of Harry. "I really don't think that's necessary. Professor Snape can sit at the table with all of us."

The Auror's face twisted in disgust. "He," he spat, pointing at Snape, "is not sitting at a table with me."

Harry nodded at Severus to go ahead and sit at the table, while he himself went to stand by the other three Aurors, who now had their wands drawn. They roughly pushed him into the chair and flanked him on either side.

"Mister Potter, please have a seat."

Severus glared at the man as he slid into a seat directly across from him.

"Mister Potter, I've called you here to discuss events that happened yesterday involving your best friend Ron--"

"No."

"No what, Mister Potter?"

"No, he is not my best friend."

"He isn't? His family and your other friends seem to think so. Please explain."

"He stopped being my friend when he took the Dark Mark."

The Auror almost rubbed his hands together before he caught himself. "So you knew? You knew Ronald Weasley was a Death Eater?"

"I found out last night when he tried to kill me."

That caused the Auror a moment of pause, but soon he was back at it.

"Harry, why--"

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my given name."

The Auror was about to shout a retort, but glanced over at Snape. Harry plastered on the best glare he could muster. "Fine then, Mister Potter, why don't you tell me about the events of last night?"

"Well, I was in the infirmary to get medicine for a headache when Ron came in and started throwing hexes at everyone."

"Yes, but how did Snape become involved?"

"Professor Snape is the one that helped me to the infirmary."

The Auror grew impatient quickly, and Severus could feel that the Auror was trying to use Legilimency on him. He quickly closed his mind, pushing the other man out forcefully. The Auror huffed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mister Potter, could you please just get to the part where Mister Weasley was killed?"

"No."

"You're lying. You saw Snape kill him didn't you?"

"No. I saw them fight, but I didn't see when Weasley died."

Harry was getting fidgety in the guarded seat he was in. He was really getting angry at the way Severus was being treated. He turned back to the conversation when the Auror started laughing.

"So," the Auror said, still chuckling, "you saw Snape and Mister Weasley fighting? Well, if there is no other explanation for the green flash of light that the other witnesses saw from under the infirmary door, I believe we will be taking Snape with us."

The Auror turned to Harry. "Severus Snape you are hereby under arrest for the use of an unforgivable curse. You will be taken to Azkaban prison where you will await trail. Hand me your wand, Snape."


	9. Chapter 9

**

Walking in His Shoes  
Chapter 9  
By Deirdre Riordan

**

_"Severus Snape you are hereby under arrest for the use of an unforgivable curse. You will be taken to Azkaban prison where you will await trail. Hand me your wand, Snape."_

Harry was gobsmacked. He froze for a moment, gaping like a fish. Then he remembered himself and turned his best Snape glare on the Auror. "Now just one bloody second," he spat. "I'd like to know what law allows arrests for capital crimes to be made on circumstantial evidence."

The Auror gave him a predatory smile. "The same law that provides for the prosecution of Death Eaters," he said pointedly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Then why don't you go find some Death Eaters to prosecute instead of wasting time with someone who was cleared of all charges years ago?"

The Auror blanched, but recovered quickly. "Well, evidence won't be a problem, if that's your concern. I only have to make a short call to the Ministry to authorize the administration of Veritaserum on you and Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed mirthlessly, but he was internally quaking in his boots. "Why don't you do that? Then we'll have the truth and you can stop wasting our time." He was taking a huge gamble. Maybe he could fight Veritaserum; he didn't know, but he had to buy some time in hopes that Kingsley or Dumbledore would show up and put a stop to all this. He didn't know how they could, since this man clearly couldn't be reasoned with.

"Professor Snape," said Severus. "Didn't you tell me that you made the Ministry's current supply of Veritaserum yourself when their Potions Master was off sick?"

Harry had never seen such a calculating look on his own face. He felt it rather became him. He wracked his brains for all the Potions knowledge he could muster... well, of course Severus' own Veritaserum wouldn't work on him! Wouldn't work on his body, or wouldn't work on his mind? Bugger. Both, he hoped. He decided to take another calculated risk. "Of course, Mr. Potter. How kind of you to remind me. Therefore, any Veritaserum the Ministry has access too is utterly useless, as I'm immune to it, and Mr. Potter here is allergic to it." He looked to Severus for a little help.

"The wormwood makes me break out in hives," Severus offered.

The Auror sighed, looking disgustedly at both of them. "Well, we'll just have to make some more, then, won't we?"

"It takes three days to brew," Harry said. "And it takes even longer without the wormwood to bind it. I'm the only one who can make the accelerated version. Until then, you have nothing to hold me on." Harry thanked his lucky stars that he'd been listening the day Snape had mentioned that in class.

Harry stepped deliberately past the fuming Auror and toward the door. "Are you coming, Mr. Potter? Surely you have some homework to do?"

Severus stood from his chair, unhindered by the other two Aurors, who were looking helplessly at their colleague.

The door to the staff room banged open just then, nearly hitting Harry in the face. Through it burst a very disheveled and bloody Percy Weasley with a madly twinkling Dumbledore on his heels.

"Harry!" Percy exclaimed. "It wasn't me-- I mean, it wasn't Ron-- I mean, _I'm_ Ron! It was Percy!"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "It seems that Mr. Weasley-- Ronald here, that is, was the victim of a Switching Spell."

Harry put two and two together and made a move to go over to him, but once again remembered himself and motioned Severus over with a subtle jerk of his head.

"Ron? You're in there?" Severus asked.

Percy or Ron or whoever he was nodded tearfully. "Harry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! When I thought you weren't you, I told Percy about it, and he told me to come meet him, so I snuck out to Hogsmeade and the next thing I knew, I was in his body and I fell down and the next thing I remember is waking up in the cellar of Honeydukes! Is it true? Percy's dead?"

"Yes, Ron, he's dead. They... found him... well; I don't know where they found him. I imagine the Death Eaters punished him after he failed to kill me," Severus said with a pointed look at the Aurors. "Oh, Ron, I'm so glad it wasn't you!" Severus was more than a little uncomfortable with this emotional gushing, but it had to be done. "But Professor," he said, looking to Albus, "how did Percy's Mark wind up on Ron's body?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "The best I can figure, my boy, is that the Switching Spell was a much darker version of what you learn about in Transfiguration, and somehow transferred the Mark along with the rest of Percy's essence. Or perhaps there was a second spell used. It's difficult to say without further investigation, as Ronald seems to have been Obliviated."

A look of horror overtook Ron. "I'm stuck in this body, aren't I? I have to be Percy for the rest of my life, don't I?"

Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder. "Now, now. I'm sure we can find a solution to that soon enough. What's important now," he said, turning coolly to the Aurors, "is that we now have the truth, and no crime has been committed by anyone in this room. So if the three of you would kindly remove yourself from my school..."

"Now just one damn minute!" exclaimed the Auror who had been interrogating Harry and Severus. "It's all well and good that Potter's friend is safe, but it doesn't change the fact that whatever Weasley it was met his death by an Unforgivable curse!"

"Ah, yes, that," Dumbledore said, producing a scroll. "I have here the autopsy report, which states that the time of death was around seven this morning, a time at which I happen to know that Mr. Potter and Professor Snape were both quite blamelessly in their beds."

Harry and Severus looked at the Headmaster, and then at each other. Harry decided not to bother wondering how Dumbledore had done it, as he was sure he'd never know. The two Aurors that had been standing guard ushered their colleague out of the staff room, properly contrite and muttering apologies to Dumbledore on their way out.

Once the four of them were safely alone, Harry looked over to Dumbledore. "That Auror," he said. "I felt the Mark on him too."

  



	10. Chapter 10

**

Walking in His Shoes  
Chapter Nine  
by Firestar038

**

Once the four of them were safely alone, Harry looked over to Dumbledore. "That Auror," he said. "I felt the Mark on him too."

Dumbledore immediately looked up at the comment, worry evident in his face. "Are you sure, Harry?"

"Quite sure, Professor. I could sense it on him." Harry sighed. There went another person, another member of the light, who'd gone over to darkness. He clenched his fists angrily. It was all because of Voldemort. Voldemort.

It was true. This **was** all because of Voldemort. Yet a part of Harry couldn't help but blame himself for the fact that he was unable to destroy the monster and avenge his parents' deaths. So many had been lost in this merciless war: Cedric, Sirius, and Percy…. So many others also and in a way, it was all because of him. Because he, Harry Bloody Potter the so called Savior of the Wizarding World wasn't strong enough to fight the spreading darkness.

Severus, seeing the bitterness radiating from Harry's ----his own---- body, stepped up and gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him, a question in his eyes, before relaxing and unclenching his fists. Neither noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes at this action.

Harry sighed before looking up and turning back to the Headmaster. "Professor? May I be excused?"

Dumbledore nodded in consent and at that Harry swiftly left the office with Severus by his side.

The two of them walked quickly down the corridors before finally reaching Severus' quarters. Whispering the password, Harry stepped inside and settled down into a nearby couch before falling silent. He gazed into the roaring fire, eyes glazed and unfocused.

Severus quietly settled down next to him.

There was a long silence.

"Harry?" Severus asked finally. "Are you alright?"

There was no reply.

"Harry?"

Silence.

Severus looked worriedly at the figure next to him. Harry continued starring into the cackling flames.

Suddenly and without warning Severus leaned forward and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry stiffened at the embrace, trying to pull away at first, but slowly he relaxed and returned the hug.

"Harry?" Severus asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry buried his head into Severus' chest. "Just tired."

Severus could tell that Harry wasn't telling the complete truth. "Please, Harry, tell me what's bothering you."

Harry sighed in defeat before looking at the man ----actually, boy----- in front of him. "I--- I'm not really sure myself," he answered finally. "I'm just … worried, I guess. And….." he hesitated before continuing. "I can't help but think that this is all my fault. It's my fault that I can't kill Voldemort before he could kill someone else."

Severus suddenly shifted in his seat until he was facing Harry. Looking into his own onyx eyes, he said forcefully, "Harry. Listen to me. This is not your fault." He paused to let the words sink in before continuing.

"This is not your fault. Voldemort is to blame for all of this, and you have no need to feel guilt because you have yet to destroy the Dark Lord." His voice softened slightly at the next words. "Grown men have fought him and failed, Harry. You are still young. You should not have to face this burden that has been placed on your shoulders." Severus sighed softly. "Believe me. If I could take this pain away from you, I would, without a second thought."

Harry nodded silently, feeling slightly more reassured at the other's words. With a small sigh, he rested his head against the Potions Master's shoulder.

Severus held the young man close, relishing the warmth Harry gave off. "And stop worrying," he added quietly. "We have at least two weeks until the Ministry can brew some more Veritaserum."

He felt Harry nod against his shoulder. The boy lifted his head and looked up at him, trust and thanks evident in his eyes.

Severus smiled slightly, loosing himself in his own obsidian eyes. Slowly, they both leaned forward, closer and closer…

Their lips met in a slow kiss, softer than moonlight and sweeter than flowers. Severus ran his tongue across the other's closed lips, begging for entrance.

Harry complied and Severus probed deeper, his tongue searching into the sweetness of the other's kiss. Time seemed to stand still as both lost themselves in the other's lips.

Finally, the two broke apart, flushed and aroused. Severus leaned against Harry while breathing deeply while Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around the Potions Master.

They sat like that for a long time. Severus was leaning into Harry's chest while Harry loosely held the other close, relishing the warmth of the gentle touch.

After what seemed like hours, Severus finally stood up, pulling Harry to his feet. "Come on, let's get to bed," he said quietly as he led the other into the bedroom.

Harry complied, crawling onto one side of the bed and Severus climbed in after him. Harry again fell into deep silence. Severus turned before pulling the other into his arms, holding the boy tightly to his chest. Although his acquired body was smaller and slightly awkward, he felt comforted by the warmth.

Harry tensed at the contact, but after a while, the boy relaxed against him. Severus hummed slightly under his breath, rubbing soothing circles on the other's back. From the soft trembling and the hitching of Harry's breathing, he could tell that the boy was crying softly.

After a while, the crying stopped, and Harry's breathing evened out as the boy fell asleep. Severus sighed before shifting around. Getting comfortable, he too closed his eyes. Sleep opened her arms to him and he was wrapped in her embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Walking in His Shoes  
Chapter Eleven  
by Magdelena **

Severus lay awake for most of the night watching Harry sleep. It was odd watching his own face twist and grimace, to see his own eyes race back and forth beneath his eyelids as Harry's nightmares claimed him. Severus realized as he watched Harry's tortured sleep that he would do anything in his power to help the young man tucked securely in his arms. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he was in love with the Gryffindor, and that he would never willingly let go of Harry Potter.

There was nothing he could do to alleviate Harry's scars, nor anything he could do to prevent Harry having been the one chosen in the prophecy to have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. But, he could do everything in his power to make sure that Harry didn't lose another person to this madness, even if it was a figurative loss instead of an actual one.

Severus slipped from his bed, resolved in what he had to do to help Harry get past this. Finding out that he had killed Percy instead of Ron should have been a bit of a relief for the Gryffindor, but Severus knew that the betrayal by someone he had considered as a part of his family still deeply stung the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't even want to think about the toll that killing another human being had taken on the young man as well.

Severus didn't want Harry to have a living reminder when he looked at his friend, which is what would happen if the younger Weasley remained trapped in his brother's body. There was precious little time left to make this work, but Severus was determined to do it.

Severus quickly dressed and borrowed the young man's invisibility cloak. He stole out of the castle and headed for the edge of the wards, careful to keep the cloak over him so that prying eyes wouldn't see him. The very illegal potion he intended to brew involved quite a couple of items that would be difficult to obtain. The first was a sample from the body.

Severus apparated to the back of the small and innocuous looking office that housed the Medi-Wizard who performed the autopsies for the Ministry in hopes of find what he needed. Severus easily undid the wards on the establishment and was able to find the tissue samples that had been taken from Ronald Weasley's body without much difficulty. His precious cargo in hand, he stole back outside and apparated to a place he had hoped never to see again, Lestrange Manor.

Severus circled the perimeter of the estate, wary of any traps, magical or Muggle, that might be set to ward off visitors. He managed to make it past the first level of wards without being intercepted when suddenly he heard a hiss from behind him. _Nagini_.

Severus turned slowly on his heel, careful to keep the cloak in place, as he turned to face the giant snake. He saw the snake standing over the remains of the Auror that had borne the Dark Lord's mark, the one that had wanted to arrest him only yesterday.

The enormous snake slithered forward over the ground towards his position, cocking its head to the side, as if regarding him and trying to make a decision on something. Suddenly, the snake began hissing at him, the low sounds that issued from her mouth that Severus suddenly realized that he could understand.

**"Your sssilly cloak doesss not fool my kind. Remove it immediately ssso that I may sssenssse you properly."**

Hoping for a chance to reach for his wand, Severus slowly removed the cloak, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might disturb the reptile further.

Nagini sniffed the air around Harry once he had removed the cloak, her eyes widening slightly. **"SSSomething hasss changed about you young ssspeaker. You are ssstronger than you were before. Do you intend to kill my massster today?"**

Severus steeled his nerves and answered, somehow Harry's brain providing the necessary words in Parseltongue, as his fingertips closed around the base of his wand. **"No, I do not."**

**"Pity,"** Nagini replied. **"Becaussse you now have the power to beat him. I can sssenssse it. You have met your sssoul-mate, and that mate'sss powersss have somehow combined with your own."**

Severus blinked rapidly, amazed at the revelation, and released his grip on his wand. He started to speak, but before he could, the snake continued.

**"I ssserve only the ssstrongessst wizard. I will not protect him if you choossse to kill him."** Nagini looked at Severus curiously. **"But if you do not intend to kill him, why are you here today?"**

**"I am here to retrieve sssomething from your massster'sss ssstoresss,"** Severus replied honestly.

**"What isss it that you need?"**

**"Your venom, Nagini." **

**"It ssshall be an honor to give it to you, oh great one."**

The snake opened its huge mouth, exposing its fangs, and for a second Severus thought the thing intended to bite him. He froze in place, and watched as the venom dripped from the great snake's fangs. Very slowly, he withdrew an empty phial from his cloak, and raised his wand to the beast's mouth, spelling some of the deadly, yet life-saving liquid into the container. When it was filled, he ended the spell, and Nagini quietly closed her mouth, glanced to the side, and nodding her reptilian head once, she slithered off into the night.

**"T-thank you."** Severus stammered out quietly. He spelled the vial closed, hesitating only a second before throwing the cloak again over himself and heading for the edge of the wards so he could apparate back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, that moment was the very moment that Theodore Nott, Sr. who had just been summoned, arrived for his meeting with the Dark Lord only to see a flash of Harry Potter's head before he disappeared.

Once he had returned safely to his laboratory at Hogwarts, he warded himself inside, and spent the next several hours in the tedious task of brewing the potion. He sapped much of his magical energy in the process, and was literally shaking as he stirred the mixture for the final time. He slumped back onto his stool, exhausted both physically and magically.

Thankfully, at that moment, Harry swept into the room. "Severus, where have you been? When I woke up and you weren't there…" Harry suddenly noticed Severus' bedraggled condition and hurried over to his side. "Are you all right?"

"I will recover adequately once I have the proper rest and nutrition. The only thing that matters right now is that_ you_ will be." Severus stood to pull Harry into an embrace, and his knees buckled from beneath him.

"Me?" Harry gathered his own slim form up into his arms, and started to carry Severus back to his rooms.

"No. The potion."

Harry lowered Severus to the ground, but kept an arm around Severus' waist to support him. He followed Severus' instructions precisely, and when the full beaker was floating behind them, finally escorted Severus to his bed. Severus only allowed himself to be assisted into the bed after he had retrieved Harry's assurances that he would deliver the potion to Albus immediately.

"What could be so bloody important about a potion anyway?"

"This one will restore your friend, Ronald to his own body, or more precisely, it will allow Weasley's body to magically reconstruct itself."

Harry's eyes widened almost comically. "How is that possible?"

"With a trip to the Dark Lord's stronghold, anything is possible," Severus answered sleepily, his eyes almost completely closed.

"You went THERE? To Voldemort's lair?"

"Apparently being in your body has caused me to act the part of the stupid Gryffindor." Severus yawned widely.

"But why?" Harry inquired.

"Isn't that the sort of imbecilic thing one does when one is in love?" Severus whispered.

"You love me?" Harry asked in amazement, but his question fell upon deaf ears, as Severus had already fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Walking In His Shoes  
Chapter 12  
By Corgi**

Harry stood there staring blankly at Severus, who was sleeping and totally oblivious to Harry's state. Did he hear the man right? He was in love? With him? He didn't know what to think and this whole situation was giving him a headache. Harry put those racing thoughts on the back burner in favour of dealing with more immediate problems.

Harry turned to leave the room and nearly walked into the vial containing the potion Severus risked his life to obtain the ingredients and then worked himself into exhaustion brewing. Harry couldn't help the grin that formed on his borrowed face as he stared at the hovering potion. 'He said he did it because he was in love, idiot,' Harry's inner voice told him. 'Ron's your friend, so tell me who he's in love with?' it continued and the grin on his face widened. He decided that he should bring the potion up to the Headmaster. Harry struggled to wipe the now goofy grin off his face before leaving Severus' quarters. After all it wouldn't do to have the students or staff faint in shock and Severus would murder him for ruining his reputation.

Harry finally managed to school his borrowed features in a scowl and stormed out of the room after firmly grasping the potion. Luck was with him when he encountered not one soul between 'his' rooms and the Headmaster's office. He muttered the sweet of the week to the gargoyle and trudged up the rotating stairs. He didn't get a chance to knock when the Headmaster bade him to enter. Harry cautiously pushed the door open and after a peek inside did his best no to show any reaction to the crowd of people in the room. Ron in his 'new' body and the rest of the Weasley clan were gathered inside along with Moody and a few other Aurors. The twins looked up, as did Charlie, and gave him angry glares. The three stood and advance towards him angrily, but Harry stood his ground and sneered at the three.

"How could you kill a student?" Fred hissed while drawing his wand. Charlie and George mimicked him as they grew closer. The three ignored Albus' and their father's pleas to stop.

"Do you three recall swearing an oath when you were invited to join the Order?" Harry asked them in Severus' 'you're pissing me off' voice.

"Yes. We swore the required oath." Charlie replied, his temper cooling significantly.

"Perhaps, you're brother's should repeat it to us." Harry said coldly while glaring at the twins.

"We swear to fight against the forces of Voldemort, to protect the whole of the wizarding world, to keep the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix and to protect Harry Potter at all costs." The twins pledged in unison.

"Very good. Now do you think your family is immune to that last part? Would my oath be satisfied if I felt the Dark Mark on the arm of another and allowed the headmaster to be killed and Mr. Potter captured?" Fred and George looked like they were going to argue. "Let me put it in terms you can understand since you're being unusually thick tonight. If the Headmaster was killed the Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld Place would have ended and as a result it would be under attack with moments. Remember the last three Black women will remember where the place is once the charm is gone and two of them are Death Eaters. If Potter dies all is lost. So what would you have me do?" Harry snarled at the twins who still didn't look convinced. Help came from an unexpected source.

"Fred, George, sit down. Professor Snape did what he had to do. Hermione and I wouldn't think twice at throwing ourselves between Harry and a killing curse. This is the same situation. I would rather live like this or be dead then see Voldemort win. I'm still alive, even if this isn't my body." Ron replied heatedly.

"That little fact is the reason why I am here. If you wish to regain your proper form drink this." Harry held out the vial of potion Severus made for Ron.

Ron looked at the vial for a few moments and slowly took it from Harry's grasp. He looked to his parents wordlessly seeking their advice. Both elder Weasleys nodded in encouragement. Ron closed his eyes and downed the potion as quickly as he could.

"You should bring your son down to the Hospital Wing for observation. I don't know if your son will have any reaction to the ingredients in the potion." Harry told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and left without giving them a chance to thank him. He'd rather they thank the man who really brewed the potion.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons and readied his notes for tomorrow's classes. He didn't feel up to teaching his peers, but as long as he's masquerading as Severus he'd have to do it. His mood brightened some when he remembered he had seven Gryffindors to torture tomorrow night. Harry had snooped in Severus' files on his Slytherins and found that neither of those two students attacked belonged to families with ties to the Dark Lord. It made Harry's blood boil even more whenever the incident played in his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to make them do that night. If they were lucky they'd be seeing their beds my Monday.

Content with his preparations for the next day he returned to Severus' quarters and changed into the man's night attire. He looked over to the bed and noticed that Severus hadn't moved an inch since he left the room. Harry smiled again at the memory of Severus practically declaring his love to him while half asleep. Harry slid into the bed next to the exhausted man. He gently kissed the other's forehead before spelling the lights out and allowing sleep to claim him.

Harry woke up with Severus wrapped around him and he couldn't help feeling safe in the embrace despite the fact that it was his skinny arms the older man was using. He wasn't ready to leave the warmth of the bed and he tried to return to sleep, but a small finger started jabbing into his side.

"As much as I don't want to leave this room, we do have places to be." Severus said.

Harry sighed as he got out of the bed and headed to the shower. When he finished his morning routine he changed into robes and waited for Severus to finish.

"Did you give the potion to Albus?" Severus asked the minute he stepped out of the bedroom.

"I gave it to Ron. The Weasleys were there when I showed up. Ron actually jumped to your defense when Fred, George and Charlie got all aggressive."

"Really? That is a surprise, though he was actually defending you."

"He didn't know that so it really doesn't count." Harry replied and after a moment's thought continued. "I guess he was embarrassed that he was caught off guard." Harry said as his mind reviewed the incident. "Does the Order require an oath to protect me at all costs?"

"Yes, it does. While most of the order doesn't have a clue about the prophecy, there are a very select few know of it." Severus answered in a sober voice. "Albus insisted on it when he reinstated the Order after your fourth year."

"I really wish he didn't. I'm not worth the cost."

"I hear your uncle speaking again. You are worth it even if there wasn't a prophecy about you."

Harry didn't respond as he tried to think of anything to dispute Severus' claims, but failed miserably at the task. If Severus meant what he said last night it might mean more to Harry. He wasn't going to ask about last night until he could figure out his own feelings about Severus. He felt something for him, but he really didn't know if it was love or something else. He had all afternoon to figure it out since he only had two classes. The fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class should pose no problems while he'd have to pay more attention to the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class for obvious reasons. After those classes he was free to brood about his feelings towards the man whose body he now occupied.

"Are you ready to face the masses?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"The question should be are you? You're the one going to face the brunt of the school's anger." Severus countered with a concerned look on his face.

"That's true. How long before the rebuilt Ron will be able to make an appearance?"

"The alterations to his genetic code should be done any time after lunch today. If Poppy's got him then we can hope for breakfast tomorrow."

"Well that'll throw a wrench into the rumour mill."

"Indeed it will."

"Well, let's go and get it over with." Harry took a deep breath before heading towards the door.

The two men made their way to the Great Hall and everyone parted when they caught sight of Harry walking down the hall. A cautious glance over his shoulder showed Severus playing a very peeved Harry Potter trailing in his wake. Harry could hear the rumours being whispered as he walked by clusters of students. They arrived at the Great Hall and Harry strode through the doors, not stopping until he reached the empty space next to Hermione. He waited for Severus to sit beside her before resuming his walk to the head table. As he reached his seat the Headmaster beckoned him over.

"Severus, I want the teachers to escort Harry to each of his classes. The teacher that has him first will take him to his class after breakfast and then to his next class of the day. The same thing will occur after lunch. He'll still be staying in your quarters until we're sure the danger has passed." Albus informed him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Headmaster." Harry bit out in a resigned tone that he knew Albus would see right through.

Harry turned and sat in his seat and served himself Severus' usual breakfast. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he ignored them as he ate.

"How are you holding up?" Minerva asked in a barely heard whisper.

"Fine," Harry answered as he lifted his head to glare at the students table by table.

The majority of the school gave him hateful glares, which he returned ten fold. The Slytherins alternated between glowering at him and cheering him silently. How Harry would love to wipe those looks off their faces. He couldn't wait for Ron's return later today or tomorrow morning. That would make him feel immensely better, just because it'll ruin the Slytherins' day.

"You have my third year boys for detention tonight, don't you?" Minerva asked as he returned his attention to his plate.

"Yes, I do. You may not see them for the rest of the weekend. What I've got planned for them isn't going to be easy." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Do tell. I wonder if we'll be allowed to tell them who really gave them detention." Minerva had an evil look on her face, which surprised Harry.

"They'll be scrubbing the outside of the castle. It hasn't been cleaned in ages. If they're lucky I may let them use scrub brushes. If I get any lip from them again it'll be toothbrushes."

"That's perfect!" Minerva had to restrain her laughter.

"I thought so too." Harry replied and excused himself from the table to set up for his first class.

Harry practically slept through the first class. The Ravenclaws knew what to do and the Hufflepuffs weren't afraid to ask their classmates for help when they thought they needed it. He wasn't spared the glares in the classroom and he took the excuse to liberate points from both houses. Once he chased his first class out of the room he set up for the next class and readied any counter agent he could think of for the numerous means for each student to sabotage each other's potions. He ended up given detention to three of his housemates who were being as cruel to the Slytherins as their older housemates were. He couldn't understand why they were like that. He'd never instigated any of his clashes with Malfoy over the years, but his housemates didn't have any problems with starting trouble. He was overly relieved to see the back of them and they weren't going to be happy with him when they saw the point totals at lunch. He retreated to his office and started to mark the homework handed in earlier.

Harry finished marking the essays just in time for him to make his way to the Great Hall for lunch. He entered through the teacher's entrance and the moment his presence was noticed the combined glare of the students focused on him. The only student not glaring at him was Severus and even some of the teachers were giving him the evil eye. Minerva was already seated and she gave him a sympathetic look as he settled into his place. He did his best to ignore everyone, but after a while it started to get to him and he entertained himself with visions of giving the entire school, including the Slytherins, detention.

Harry steadily ate his meal despite the angry looks being directed at him and about halfway through the meal the Great Hall's doors opened. A handful of stragglers entered and everyone's attention returned to the food in front of them, but Harry noticed the two shadows behind those students. Those two slipped through the doors behind the other late comers and walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Harry identified on of the two as Madam Pomfrey and it would be difficult for him not to notice Ron's tall, lanky frame. Ron sat down across from Severus and Hermione and began to speak to them. Hermione was so deep into her grief that she didn't hear a word the tall redhead said. It wasn't until a grinning Severus shook her that she realized what was going on. Since she and Severus were facing his seat, Harry had a good view of the shocked look on her face. When the sight before her registered in her stunned mind she shrieked 'Ron' and launched herself over the top of the Gryffindor table. She succeeded in attracting the attention of everyone in the Hall. Harry looked through Severus' curtain of hair to watch the reactions of the Slytherins.

It was worth waiting for. The whole of Slytherin was shocked and confused. Malfoy looked like Christmas was canceled and Harry had a hard time trying to keep the laughter from boiling forth. The rest of the school was completely stunned as they watched Hermione crushing Ron in a hug as she wept. Severus just sat and watched the two with a smug grin on his face. As far as Harry was concerned Severus had every right to be that way. He knew there wasn't any means to thank the man properly for finding and providing the means to restore Ron's body to him. While everyone was occupied with the Ron's surprising arrival, Harry slipped out of the Great Hall.

Harry returned to Severus' quarters and, as he promised himself earlier, sat in front of the fire to examine his feelings for Severus. He was vastly confused. Yes, he didn't hate the man anymore. There were times he found the man highly annoying, but ever since they've gotten to know each other better there was no venom in the man's voice. He sat and chased the thoughts in his head in circles for over two hours and still hadn't come to any conclusion. He was interrupted by the flames shooting upwards in the fireplace. Harry jumped in his seat and drew his wand in case of an intruder trying to enter the room from the now green flames. Two heartbeats later Albus' head appeared in the flames.

"Harry, my boy, please come up to my office. I have something to give you."

Harry nodded his head and stepped towards the fire and the moment the Headmaster's head left the fire Harry entered the green flames. He spun a mercifully short time before tumbling out of the Headmaster's fireplace. Harry glared at the fireplace as he picked himself off the floor and dusted the soot off of his clothes.

"What was it you wanted to give me, Headmaster?" Harry asked with a glare at the chuckling man.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked with those annoying twinkles going full force. Harry shook his head. "Perhaps tea?"

"No Headmaster, let's get down to business. I've a lot to do, pretending to be a Potions Master is a lot of hard work and I've just realized that I still have to study to keep up with my classes." Harry rolled his eyes in frustration as the enormity of his task hit him.

"Ah, I see you've got the straight to business aspect of Severus' personality down pat." Albus chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. "I wanted to give this two you, Harry. It's an emergency portkey and unlike the one's you've experienced it requires a password to activate. The password is 'Silver Griffon'. Also you won't be able to transport more than one person with this. If something happens and you haven't returned using this portkey then we'll send Dobby after you."

"Thanks, Headmaster." Harry said while slipping the pendant and chain over his head. He found that the enameled phoenix in flight was warm to the touch after tucking the pendent into his shirt.

"Make sure Severus comes up to see me. I have one for him also."

"Would it be easier if I gave it to him?"

"No, unfortunately these are tuned into wards of the school and require that I personally give the amulets to the recipient, but if need be you can give it to another."

"I'll inform him to visit very soon then. I must be going. I've a ton of work to do before supper and then I've got seven of my house-mates to torture. Good evening."

"I'll see you later, Harry. Be careful."

Harry left the Headmaster's office and strode as quickly as he could to the rooms he currently was sharing with Severus. He wasn't going to try and wade through his feelings towards the other man tonight. So to keep his mind off that dilemma he decided that he would browse the bookshelves that lined Severus' rooms. Once inside Severus' domain he made his way to the nearest bookcase. Every title that didn't have anything to do with potions was on the Dark Arts or Defence. Hoping to find a book that would help him against Voldemort he searched through the Dark Arts and Defence books. It took him several moments of aimless searching to realize Severus' shelving system. After find a section devoted to Dark Rituals he searched the spines of the books for something that seemed to be what he was looking for. He was hoping to find something that would undo what Voldemort did to himself all those years ago. He found a book that looked like it would help and pulled it off the shelf. He looked through the pages and noticed that Severus had make notations in the margins speculating on which rituals the Potions Master thought the bastard used. Unfortunately he couldn't find anything that would undo the Rituals that transformed Voldemort. It seemed that every possible ritual was irreversible. Harry continued to browse through the book for curiosity's sake. He was about to close the book and replace it on the shelf when something on the last few pages caught his eye. It was a ritual of soul-binding.

_The soul-binding ritual was designed to bind a soul into a gem so that it could not enter the spirit world. Once it was used as punishment for those who did unspeakable acts to the fellow man, but later warring wizards would use the ritual to capture the loser's soul as an act of ultimate victory. It ancient days the soul captured was buried with the one who bound it into the gem, much like those ancient warriors who were buried with an object belonging to the last foe they vanquished. The wizard's in question thought that the bound soul would be forced to serve the captor in the next world. Whether that theory is true or not will never be known._

There were investigations in the late 1880's on destroying the souls bound to the gemstones. The only reliable means was the use of phoenix fire, under very strict conditions. Only three known soul gems have been destroyed in this manner. Phoenixes that are willingly bound to a human are very rare. The phoenix in question must be willingly in the human's company, one cannot capture a phoenix to burn the gem it must be asked and the petitioner must be acting for the greater good when making the request. Even then the phoenix must be willing to destroy the soul captured in the gem. After the gem is reduced to ash and still hot, the phoenix must drop three tears on the remains to purify the ashes. No soul can survive the process, especially those who have done evil in their lifetime.

The stronger the witch or wizard one wishes to bind the harder the target gem must be. Which ever gemstone is chosen must be at least 5 carats in weight. The larger the stone the better in this case, it is far better to overestimate your foe than underestimate him or her. If the target gem is faceted, the more facets the stone has the better it will contain the soul destined to be trapped in it. No one who has researched and studied this ritual has been able to determine why this is the case.

Excitement raced through Harry as he continued reading the steps to bind the soul into the gem. He studied the incantation and for good measure made a copy of the pages. Severus had so many pockets in his robe that Harry would be able to conceal the parchment so that it may be overlooked if he was searched. After spelling the copy so that only he could read it, he found a pocket near the hem of Severus' robes that seemed to be someplace no one would look for hidden objects and inserted the spelled parchment in it. Now he just needed a stone to bind Voldemort's soul into. He raced into the bedroom when the memory of the jewelry box he found in his vault at Gringotts leapt into view. He went straight to his trunk and wrenched the lid open. Harry tossed his clothes over his shoulder in search of the jewelry box. He placed in on the bottom of his trunk after finding it earlier in the summer. After all the clothing was scattered about the room he found the mahogany box.

He opened the box and dumped the contents out onto the bed. Carefully he sorted through the jewelry looking for anything large enough. As he separated each piece of jewelry from the others he set a couple aside for Mrs. Weasley. Part way through the heap of jewelry he found what looked to be an engagement ring. When he picked the large diamond ring up he found a string attached to it. On the other end of the string was a tag neatly labeled with 'Great Grandmother Abigail's Engagement Ring' in a hand similar to his own. His father must have labeled it, since he couldn't imagine his mother writing like that. Harry swept the rest of the jewelry back into the box, with exception to those he planned to give to Mrs. Weasley. Once the box was safely back in his trunk and the clothes on top he set about prying the large diamond from its setting. It took him several minutes to remove the stone since finding something thin enough to slip under the prongs was a bit of a challenge. Once the stone was removed he pondered where to hide it on his person and decided that he shoes were the best place for now. He'd rather deal with the discomfort then risk the chance of the stone being found. Harry's memories of Death Eater's captives being searched for potions, wands and weapons made him feel that his shoe was the best option as a hiding place and hoped that the way they dealt with traitors was the same as their normal victims.

After securing the diamond in his chosen hiding place he looked up and noticed that he used quite a bit of time between reading the book and securing Voldemort's future prison. He barely had enough time to make it to the Great Hall for supper and that was only if he ran part of the way. It wouldn't do for anyone to see Severus Snape running like an errant school boy so he'd have to settle with being late. After all if anyone asked why the terminally prompt Severus Snape was late he'd have a feasible excuse. He arrived five minutes into the meal and silently slipped into his seat and served himself from the platters around his plate. The house-elves certainly made his task of impersonating Severus that much easier by placing the dishes containing Severus' favourites right in front of him. It must be Dobby's doing and Harry made a mental note to get the creature another jumper when he could.

"Is everything all right, Severus?" The Headmaster asked, concern was written in the older man's features. "It's unusual for you to be late."

"My apologies, Headmaster, but my research bore fruit and I wasn't willing to stop and risk losing my train of thought." Harry replied in Severus' cold tones, but he didn't fail to notice the Headmaster's brightly twinkling or the look of hope on Minerva's face.

"Do you think you've found the answer to your problem?" Minerva asked in a whisper though you could hear a note of excitement in her voice.

"I think I may have. I'm not sure it'll work or if I'm strong enough to perform it. If my luck holds out I may be able to deal with my perennial problem." Harry whispered back.

"Just remember, my boy, the events of your second year. It will serve you well to do so." Albus was being his usual cryptic self and Harry wondered if the man had any clue about what he was hoping to do.

"I'll do my best to do so." Harry replied, doing his best to remain unruffled.

The rest of the meal went quietly and before he left he watched as Minerva, Sprout and Filius escorted Severus out of the Great Hall to who knows where. Since Harry had a detention to over see they wouldn't allow Severus to be in his own quarters alone, but Harry guessed that the ruse was more for the benefit of the rest of the staff since Minerva was the only other person other who knew about the switch. Harry leisurely finished his dessert, which was a slice of chocolate cake and oddly enough one of Harry's personal favourites. He was pleased to find at least one thing that he had in common with Severus. Harry stalked to the Gryffindor table where his seven victims sat and loomed over them.

"You seven will meet me in the entrance hall at 8 pm sharp. Dress appropriately and don't be late or you'll have another week of detention." Harry told the third years with a sneer.

"Bloody bat thinks he's going to get away with this." One of the seven muttered, but Harry heard him and decided that they were going to use their toothbrushes after all.

Harry fumed on his way down to the dungeons and he hoped that Severus kept his broom in his quarters since Harry couldn't use his Firebolt. As he stalked towards their private quarters his left arm started to ache. It wasn't a summons, but more like the way his scar acted when Voldemort was in a foul mood or plotting something. It bothered him to no end on those days the bastard was planning something and Harry wondered if Severus was feeling anything from the scar. He put that thought out of his mind as he continued into their quarters to search for Severus' broom. As he searched through the man's closet in hopes of finding his broom he couldn't help wondering when he started thinking of these rooms as 'theirs'. It defied rational thought even though Severus was being forced to live in these rooms with him. Harry shrugged the thought off as he finally uncovered the old Clean Sweep 5 from under a pile of discarded potions equipment.

As he exited the rooms he snagged his heavy cloak and a pair of gloves from the coat rack. Slipping the gloves and cloak on as he strode down the hall, Harry arrived in the Entrance Hall and found Madam Hooch waiting for him.

"Good evening, Severus. Minerva told me that you may need seven of the school brooms tonight." Rolanda told him with an evil smirk of plastered across her face. She was just as rabid as Minerva reportedly was, if Harry could trust the rumours circulating around the portraits. "I've found the most derelict brooms we had in the broom shed."

Yes. She definitely had it in for the seven unlucky Gryffindors and he replied with a smirk of his own. She followed him outside with a curious look on her face as he searched the ground for seven twigs. Once he found what he needed, Harry drew his wand and thought for a few moments before transfiguring the twigs into toothbrushes. Now that he had the tools for the brats to do their chore with he conjured seven buckets of soapy water and left them on the ground to wait for the third year Gryffindor boys. Rolanda was laughing like a hyena and followed him back inside while holding her sides. He leaned against one of the pillars in the Entrance Hall while waiting for the miscreants to appear. As the schools clock chimed eight o'clock the seven Gryffindors marched down the stairs from Gryffindor tower. While Harry watched his victims descend the staircases Rolanda was laying the brooms across the floor.

"Hurry up! You're late." Harry snapped at the seven boys causing them to race down the last batch of stairs. "Select a broom." Harry ordered and smirked as he watched them scramble for the brooms."

Instead of calling the brooms to their hands all seven bent over to pick the objects up.

"Do it properly or haven't you lot paid any attention in your flying classes?" Harry seethed at the boys' incompetence. In the background of their chorus of 'up', Harry could hear Rolanda trying to stifle her laughter.

It took all seven over a half hour to call the brooms to their hands. Harry ordered them to follow him outside. When he pointed out the buckets of soapy water they looked at him in shock. Their disbelief grew as he dropped at toothbrush into each bucket.

"Now grab a bucket and follow me." Harry walked to one end of the castle face and as he paced off a section he ordered one of the Gryffindors to stay in each area he marked off. Once he had them positioned along the front of the castle he gave them their orders. "Now scrub. No magic other than what you require to fly the broom. You must scrub the entire face from the ground to the highest turret in your section.

"That'll take forever!" One of the seven cried out in dismay.

"Then I suggest you stop whining and get to work." By the time the last the word left his lips the boys were scrubbing the walls as quickly as they could.

Harry turned to move out of the way and he noticed Rolanda was still there and while Harry was giving the boys their orders she had conjured two arm chairs and summoned a house-elf for some hot drinks and snacks.

"I take it you're planning on keeping me company tonight?"

"Of course I am this much too entertaining to pass up. Also Minerva ordered me to stay. Don't ask me why though." Rolanda replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Let's just say I'm number three on the Dark Lord's to do list." Harry informed the yellowed-eyed witch. "I see the idiots have no common sense. They've started from the bottom. I guess they'll be starting all over again for their next detention."

Rolanda laughed again at the situation as they settled back to watch their evening's entertainment. Harry settled in for a long evening watching his housemates struggle to complete their task. It wasn't going to be easy for them and they'll freak when they find out they'd have to start over. By the time they all left the ground, roughly two hours after they started scrubbing, they had an audience consisting of the entire school staff and Severus in his role as Harry Potter. One of the seven noticed Minerva's presence, but was disappointed when she did not intervene in their punishment. Harry didn't realize that he was rubbing his left arm until Severus hissed in his ear. Harry looked the other man in the eyes before flicking his eyes up to the scar on the other's forehead and returning to his starting point. Severus gave a barely noticeable nod indicating that the scar was bothering him as much as the mark was bothering Harry. Harry knew it wasn't a summoning, not that he would have answered if it was.

"I think we all shall take shifts keeping an eye on our miscreants. They've got a long night ahead of them." Albus replied with a glint of maliciousness in his eyes.

"Yes, that would be fine with me. I don't relish spending the entire night out here with the dunderheads, though they're evening wouldn't have been as drawn out if they hadn't mouthed off when I informed them of the time of their detention." Harry said in a very dry tone.

"I thought that had been the case since they didn't seem to be holding brushes when I looked." Minerva mentioned idly as she shard a conspiratorial glace with Harry and then with Severus.

"Severus, Rolanda, you've both spent more than enough time out here for tonight. Minerva and Filius will continue the watch for a while." Albus dismissed Harry and Rolanda with a twinkle. "Harry if you'd go with Professor Snape and Madam Hooch."

"I don't think so, Professor Dumbledore. Hermione told me at breakfast that the rest of the house wishes to punish them further," Severus gestured on the seven figures lined along the castle face, "since they lost us any chance at the House Cup this year. With Professor McGonagall's approval we'll be smacking altered bludgers at them for the duration of their detentions. Hermione and Ron are going to be down soon with the bludgers, the team's current beaters and the reserve beaters. Then the rest of the house will be taking turns throughout the night."

"A little scrawny seeker such as you is going to have a bit of a problem with those bludgers, even altered ones." Rolanda said to Severus with a slightly patronizing tone that was filled with affection, but it was enough to ruffle Severus' feathers and Harry stepped in before Severus' tempter targeted her.

"Actually I once overheard Wood telling the Weasley twins that Potter would make a fair beater if he outgrew the seeker position." Harry told the yellow-eyed witch with a mock scowl at Severus for not growing taller as he stepped subtly between them. He started herding her towards the castle using the excuse of asking her opinions on the abilities of those in Slytherin who may wish to join the team in the coming school year to hide the fact that he was doing so.

That was sufficient enough to keep her attention off of Severus and any slips in personality she may or may not have noticed. After all next to the Headmaster and Minerva she knew Harry best even though it was from observation and not actual contact. Harry listened to her thoughts on the Slytherin students and their flying abilities as well as what position they might be able to fill. Harry made a mental note on those she felt would be best for Severus to approach in September. He hoped he would remember to pass those recommendations onto Severus before the year was out. He knew the Slytherin team was losing almost all their players when the school year finished. As they walked towards Harry's and Severus' rooms his mark flared and for some reason he felt the need to check on the Slytherins.

"Would you mind accompanying me to my house dorms? I should check on my students." Harry asked the flying instructor as he altered his course to take them to the Slytherin dorms.

"Of course, Severus. Any particular reason why?"

"I feel the need to check my students."

"Is your mark bothering you, Severus?"

Harry stopped right there and dropped into a defensive crouch with his wand drawn and aimed at the witch.

"Relax, Severus. I've known for years. My brother was an Auror and he saw you during one of the frequent skirmishes both sides had. Since he knew you were a student he told me. Did you ever notice how you always woke up in your dorm no matter how badly you were punished by You-Know-Who?"

Severus shook his head, especially because he really didn't know much about Severus' time as a true Death Eater.

"That was my doing. I tried to help those others, but when I noticed how much they truly enjoyed what they did those nights they were called. I noticed how unsure you were every time you returned to the school. I would have tried to talk to you, but it was hard since you weren't on they Quidditch team. When Albus installed you as the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin after the Potter's were killed I knew you turned away on your own. Even after he returned and I saw you sneak out of the school I'd wait until you returned and noticed that you went straight to Albus' office when you came home. I saw no reason to say anything since you were obviously on our side."

Harry relaxed slightly at her explanation. He gave a small bow and continued on to the Slytherin dorms. He muttered the password and entered once the wall opened wide enough wit Rolanda right on his heels. He checked all the dorms and went cold when he noticed the empty beds in the sixth and seventh year dorms. Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blustrode were missing from the seventh year rooms. O'Connor, Pennywhistle and Coakley were missing from the sixth year ones.

"We'd better inform Albus." Roland stated and made her way, at a run, outside in hopes that Albus was still there.

Harry followed right on her heels until there was room enough to pass her in the hallways. Harry's luck seemed to be holding out as they charged out of the main doors. Albus was still outside as were the other teachers, chatting while watching the Gryffindor's punish their own.

"Headmaster, eight of my students are not in their beds and I don't believe they're on the school grounds." Harry informed the older man whose visage took on a grim mask.

"Filius, Pomona, please check your students and report back here. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley please return to Gryffindor with Madam Hooch and search the dorms."

Hermione didn't move and Harry noticed her pulling out her D.A. galleon. He remembered that she altered the ones, she, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and he carried so they could pass messages to each other. She was probably alerting Ginny and Neville and getting them to check the dorms so that she and Ron wouldn't have to leave Severus with the teachers. Next she whipped out Harry's map and checked for any students loose in the castle or grounds. Severus looked over her shoulder and gave a small shake of his head to show that there weren't any students, other than the Gryffindors with them, were out.

"Ginny and Neville are searching Gryffindor and they'll let us know immediately if there's anyone missing. I also woke Luna and she'll be waiting for Professor Flitwick to arrive. If they can they'll meet with Professor Sprout and relay her findings." Hermione informed the Headmaster and Harry doubted that the two would be able to intercept the earthy Head of Hufflepuff.

Albus nodded in agreement and those eyes twinkled at the witch's refusal to leave. As they all waited for the three groups to report in Albus turned to Harry.

"Which students are missing?"

"Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Pennywhistle, Coakley, Blustrode, Parkinson and O'Connor."

"Any speculations as to why Mr. Malfoy was not included in the group?"

"Lucius Malfoy was killed by the Dark Lord earlier in the week. The Malfoy's are out of favour." Harry replied while Severus nodded in confirmation.

"Until we have an idea as to what Voldemort's planning you'll both have to be doubly alert." Albus told both of them. "It will be in our best interest to act as if we haven't noticed their absence from the school. Harry is not to go anywhere alone. There will be at least two teachers escorting him to class and any of his Defence Association students may help the teachers. We must remain on guard. Severus, please remember not to answer any summons, whether it is from the mark or from another Death Eater."

"I had no intention of doing so, Headmaster, for reasons you already know." Harry replied. He pivoted towards Hermione when the galleon in her pocket went off.

"Ginny and Neville say that Miranda Kennedy is the only unaccounted for student in Gryffindor." She informed the Headmaster after fishing the coin from her pocket.

Shortly after her announcement an owl raced into their midst. The large barn owl went straight to Albus and landed on his outstretched arm. Albus slipped the note it carried from its beak and the pale bird flew off immediately after in the direction it came from. Albus opened the note and trapped his wand to the parchment. He quickly read the contents and sighed with relief.

"It seems that all the Hufflepuffs are accounted for. All we need now if Filius' report."

"Well at least we don't have any suspected Death Eaters in Hufflepuff." Ron said quietly, but before Harry, Minerva or Albus could correct him both Hermione and Severus jumped in.

"That's not true, Ron." Hermione snapped at the red head.

"It could be that the ones missing tonight have parents or close relatives in Voldemort's favour." Severus said, but he made a face when he said 'Voldemort' that attracted odd looks from both Ron and Hermione.

"Don't say a word." Harry snarled when Hermione looked ready to say something. "Remember what I told you the other day, Ms. Granger."

Hermione's eyes opened wide in realization as she looked at Harry then at Severus. She nodded her head slowly and muttered to Ron that she'd explain later. Severus sighed in relief and shot an apologetic look at Harry and Albus. Minerva tried to hide her laughter by turning her back as if she was scanning the forest for intruders. The galleon in Hermione's hand chimed again. She frowned and scratched something into the surface of the coin.

"Luna says that the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team is missing. Professor Flitwick will be down to confirm the information. He wants to check the broom sheds to see if the brooms are gone." Hermione reported.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Please ask Miss Lovegood to ask Professor Flitwick to meet me in my office." As Albus finished his request Pomona came puffing up to them. "Ah, Pomona, would you please go with Rolanda and check the broom sheds? Filius has reported that this Quidditch team has left the grounds."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. Rolanda, whenever you're ready." The stout witch replied as she gasped for breath.

"Let's go then." Rolanda responded and turned towards the pitch."

"When your search is complete, please report to my office." Albus called to the two retreating witches.

"Minerva and I will escort Severus and Harry to their quarters. If the rest of you would see to our delinquents and their house mates safe return to Gryffindor, I would be most obliged. I will see you all in my office when you're done."

Albus turned to head into the castle and Harry followed with Severus and Minerva on either side. The walk to the dungeons was tense and Harry couldn't help fingering his wand as he walked through the hallways. No one said a word until they reached Severus' door. Everyone piled in behind Severus after he opened the door.

"Severus please be alert tomorrow and come to my office after breakfast. I have an emergency portkey for you." Albus paused a moment have receiving Severus' nod of acknowledgement. One could clearly see the thoughts running through his head. "Severus, are you having any trouble using Harry's wand?"

"No, I haven't." Severus answered immediately.

"Excellent. Please remember that Harry's wand is a brother to Voldemort's. They won't work against each other properly. Harry, are there any issues with Severus' wand?"

"No, it's cooperating with me. I didn't have any resistance from it when fighting Percy." Harry responded as he sought to ease Albus' worries.

"Good. Remember to keep alert and I'll retrieve your map from Ms. Granger after my meeting with Severus. It'll be of immense use in the next few days. I'll bid you both goodnight. Minerva, if you'd be so kind, please be here in the morning with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley so that there's an escort for Severus and Harry."

"I'll be here at 7:30, Severus, Harry. Goodnight to you all." Minerva left immediately after and Severus raised his wards the moment she left.

"I'll be closing the floo after you've left, Albus. I'll see you immediately after breakfast." Severus told the older man, who left immediately after.

"Harry waved goodbye as the older man left the room. Neither Severus nor Harry said a word as they changed for bed. Harry slid into the bed before Severus was done pulling his night clothes on. Once the man occupying his body climbed into bed, Harry closed the distance between them as his fear consumed him. Severus didn't question his motives as he wrapped his arms around Harry. Severus spelled the lights out and tucked his wand under pillow before settling down for the night. Harry fisted one of his hands in Severus' pajama top as his fear started to take control. If Severus was killed he'd never get his body back and there was no way he'd be able to continue his impersonation of the older man. He was barely adequate as it was. Severus began to rub circles on his back as he sensed the rising fear in him. After a few moments Harry began to relax though the fear still had a firm grip on him.

"No matter what happens in the next few days, just remember that I meant what I said yesterday." Severus whispered in his ear.

"You said you were in love, but didn't say with who." Harry replied just as quietly.

"I thought it was obvious, idiot boy. I love you." Harry could hear the exasperation in the man's voice over his denseness. "I certainly wouldn't have risked my life raiding the Dark Lord's stores getting Nagini's venom so I could brew a quasi-legal potion for anything less than love. Considering it was your friend I made the potion for, you should have been able to assume it was you I loved, brat." Harry fought the tears the man's statement brought to his eyes, mostly because he couldn't sort through his own feelings for the other man. Severus didn't seem to need a response from Harry. He just held him tighter before speaking again. "Go to sleep, Harry. It's going to be a long weekend."

Harry's racing thoughts weren't enough to keep him awake once the fear generated adrenaline wore away. Slumber pulled him under quickly. Harry woke several times during the night, but Severus' breathing lulled him back to sleep. Morning arrived and Harry felt like he didn't sleep at all. Severus was already awake and dressed when he finally woke completely. Once Harry was done getting ready the other man handed him a vial of Pepper Up, which immediately drove away the fog of inadequate sleep from his mind.

"Thanks, Severus. What are the odds of something happening today?"

"Very small. They'll be watching closely to ascertain our routines and fix my schedule into their plans. Once they're sure of my movements though out the day then they'll make their move." Severus said with the surety of long familiarity.

Harry couldn't help thinking that 'familiarity breeds contempt' as he listened to Severus' evaluation. Harry thought that either Voldemort or one of the Death Eaters would take into account Severus' inside knowledge of their modes of operation and act accordingly.

"If say so." Harry said in a response, but made sure his wand was loose and ready for action.

Minerva arrived right on time with Ron and Hermione in tow and the five of them made their way to the Great Hall in silence. Each one of them surveyed the shadows in search of anything suspicious and one Severus was securely seated at Gryffindor table Harry made his way to the Head Table to eat a very light breakfast. As they walked through the halls he couldn't help the gut feeling that they were going to attempt something today. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and placed it along side his knife and fork and scanned the Great Hall. Minerva was eating quickly as were Filius, Vector and Sinistra. Harry guessed that they were going to take Severus up to the Headmaster's office and he checked the house tables to see if the missing students were back. None of them were present in the Hall and Harry did his best to act like there was nothing wrong.

He watched as Severus left with his guard and his bad feeling increased exponentially as the bronze doors closed behind the five people. He slowly got up from his seat, wand in hand, and began to round the huge staff table when Hermione shouted in alarm.

"Professor Snape, there are Death Eaters attacking Harry and the teachers in the Entrance Hall!"

Harry didn't respond, but made a mad dash through the doors. He could sense the presence of a dozen students behind him and a quick glance confirmed that it was all members of the D.A. following him into battle. He skidded to a halt as he tried to make sense of the chaos in front of him. Vector was down and Harry could see blood trickling down the side of her face. Filius was backed into a corner while Sinistra was driving two students down a hallway. Minerva and Severus were fighting back to back and Severus wasn't holding back. Harry could see the flashes of green coming from his wand as he joined the fray. Harry targeted the Ravenclaw and lone Gryffindor student and he too wasn't taking the chance of a fallen foe recovering to bite him in the ass. Green light flashed from the wand in his hand as he felled 'Miranda' and a Ravenclaw, that he didn't really know the name of, from behind. Harry didn't feel as bad killing these as he did when he thought he killed Ron. This time he knew that they were adults masquerading as students that he was cutting down. He mentally thanked Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs for making a map that you couldn't hide your identity from.

Minerva fell to a curse Harry couldn't identify and when she went down the two Death Eaters disguised as Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Severus and waited while a third, a Ravenclaw, held out a portkey. Harry didn't hesitate and leapt forward as he took out Crabbe with a well aimed killing curse. It wasn't enough for Severus to escape and the moment Harry looked at the slightly panicked expression on the man's face all his scattered thoughts from the other day marched into perfect alignment. Harry realized at that moment, the moment before he could lose Severus forever that he truly loved the man. He dove at the portkey and as his hand closed on the magical transport the Ravenclaw activated it. Harry felt the familiar tug around his navel as Hogwarts dissolved around him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Walking In His Shoes  
Chapter 13  
By Corgi**

Severus came to in a small room with only a small amount of illumination coming from under the door crack. He couldn't move without feeling pain from the myriad of bruises he accumulated. He closed his eyes as he took stock of his injuries and was surprised. He wasn't as damaged as he thought he should be given that he's in Death Eater hands. Most of what happened wasn't clear, but he remembered telling Harry that he didn't think the Death Eaters would act so soon. Harry definitely will be glaring at him the next time they met. He closed his eyes waiting for the rest of the day's events to organize themselves into a coherent whole.

Severus recalled being attacked by all those missing students and he remembered seeing Harry racing into the fray with his friends at his back. Minerva went down towards the end and Severus found himself pinioned between Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was eliminating targets at an astonishing rate as he made his way steadily towards Severus and as the remaining student activated the portkey the young man occupying his body had the oddest look in his eyes. Harry lunged and took out on of the two holding Severus in place. Severus still couldn't get away as the portkey activated, but he noticed that Harry grabbed the key too.

Remarkably both he and Harry managed to stay on their feet and both of them began flinging curses at the barely seen figures in the room. They were making heavy inroads on their captors when Severus was struck from behind. That was the last thing he remembered. Severus opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the dim lighting of his cell. He wondered how Harry was fairing, but then winced as he remembered what happened to Regulus Black twenty or so years ago. He hoped that Harry wouldn't break, but given the Dark Lord's rage when he found out about Severus' years of spying he had done, Severus didn't have much hope for Harry's survival. Guilt ran through him knowing the fate Harry had in store, but his feelings rapidly went to rage at Albus for putting them into this position in the first place.

Severus wasn't allowed to linger in his thought for long. The door swung open and flooded his bare cell with light. Severus blinked rapidly to clear the tears the brightness caused and saw several Death Eaters leering at him. He glared at them, but those blasted glasses of Harry's negated the effect.

"Come on, Potter. Our Lord wishes you to join the party." The faceless man said with a sadistic tone.

Severus didn't say a word as they dragged him down the hallway to an ornate bronze door. Severus used the time to clear his mind, burying the facts of his spying and the switch that Dumbledore instigated deep with in his mind. He spared a split second to pray that Harry was able to hide enough behind his feeble barriers. He noticed that the doors opened at their approach as he was yanked by his captors through the doors. The audience chamber stank with the smell of blood and fear and Severus was hard pressed to stop his gag reflex. The Dark Lord was draped across his throne, his red eyes bright with a hidden emotion that Severus wasn't too keen on finding out what it was. Severus pulled his eyes away from the Dark Lord and surveyed the room. He found Harry chained to the wall and looking like he had gone several rounds with an enraged hippogriff.

They had stripped the other man of every stitch of clothing and it looked like they were resorting to Muggle brands of torture rather than the various magical ones in their arsenal. It was obvious to Severus that Harry's fate was going to be worse than his godfather's younger sibling's. Severus struggled to keep his emotions from showing on his borrowed face as he watched McNair begin to carve into the young man chained to the wall. It seemed like hours to Severus since he was forced into this chamber to watch Harry being tortured and through out the whole ordeal, Harry hadn't uttered a sound, something that made Severus very proud of the young man he'd fallen in love with.

Eventually the Dark Lord became frustrated at the lack of response from both Harry and Severus. He pulled out his wand and did his worst leaving both men to be dragged back to their cells bloodied and unconscious. Severus came to disoriented and after a few seconds realized he wasn't alone in his cell. He could hear the faint hiss of scales over stone and slowly opened his eyes. Some how Harry's glasses were still on his face and intact and he slowly turned in the direction he believed the sound came from. Once he faced that direction, Nagini came out of the straw covering the floor and made her way straight to him. Severus didn't know whether to trust the snake and was shocked when it opened its mouth and regurgitated two potion vials. One was a dose of his post-Cruciatus potion and the other a super concentrated healing potion.

**"Master, I have brought you potions from the black-eyed man's stash. I will bring you your magic stick when my former Master leaves for his attack later." ** Nagini told him before pushing the vials closer to his prone form.

**"Thank you, Nagini. How is Snape?"** Severus was worried about the younger man in control of his body.

** "Not well, Master. He is hurt badly. I have already hidden some of the potions in his container and will make sure he takes them when I leave you."** Nagini hesitated a moment before speaking again. **"When you escape, Master, please take the black-eyed man with you. He treated me kindly unlike the others here. Always brought me a treat and spoke to me when he made his potions."**

**"I wouldn't leave him behind, Nagini, though he may force me to leave with out him."** Severus told the snake, reveling in the fact that he can now talk with the serpent and pleased that she thought so highly of him. **"If he does make me go with out him would you do your best to protect him?"** That got Nagini's attention as the snake rose up to taste the air around him.

**"Why do you wish this, Master?"** Nagini asked tasting the air as she moved closer to him. **"Is he your soul-mate, Master?"**

**"Yes, he's the one I love, Nagini."**

**"Then I shall protect him as I would you, Master. I shall go and make sure he takes the potions."** Nagini left with giving Severus the chance to thank her.

He hoped that Harry wouldn't cause too much of a fuss when the snake entered his cell. He also idly wondered if Harry retained any of his ability to talk to the snake since they switched bodies. He didn't hear any yells from any of the near by cells and guessed they kept the two of them as far apart as they could. Severus quickly downed the two potions, glad that he made it a habit to talk to Nagini as he brewed potions for the Dark Lord over the past few years. Otherwise she may not have known which potions to bring them. Severus made sure to hide the vials as best he could in the hay, but didn't have much hope about them staying hidden. Straw wasn't they best place to secret things. The potions made him drowsy and he retreated into unconsciousness.

When Severus woke again it was to the sound of his cell door slamming open and the shuffling of several feet into his room. He slowly cracked his eyes into the merest slits to see out of and saw the Dark Lord sneering down on his slumber form. The red eyes quickly narrowed as he noticed how good a shape Severus was in. A kick to his stomach made Severus shoot his eyes open, but not before he was able to occlude his mind. Rage filled the Dark Lord's visage and the Death Eaters that followed him into the cell took a couple of steps away from him. The sickening sound of glass being crushed filled the room and the Dark Lord's gaze left Severus' face and turned into the direction of the hidden vials. The Death Eater that stepped on the straw covered glass bent down and uncovered the remains of the vials and picked the pieces up to hold out wordlessly for the Dark Lord's perusal.

"Who gave these potions to you, Potter?" The Dark Lord snapped and Severus just looked blankly at him. "I demand an answer, Potter!" The Dark Lord circled around Severus' prone body and when his miniscule amount of patience ran out the bastard drew his wand. "_Crucio_."

As the pain ripped through him, Severus bit his lip in order to prevent the scream of agony from coming forth. It seemed like an eternity before the Dark Lord lifted the curse and Severus panted for air. Pain lingered in his tired limbs, causing the muscles to twitch in response. The Dark Lord glared down at him still expecting an answer.

"Well, Potter, or do you wish for another dose?"

"I haven't a clue. You've got all your idiots running around in masks so how am I supposed to tell?"

The Dark Lord went still and Severus could see the rage building to new heights in the serpent man's eyes. Knowing Harry wouldn't leave well enough alone, Severus decided to throw the cat among the pigeons.

"What's wrong Tom? Got another spy you can't identify?" Severus sneered, but inwardly he was smiling as the Dark Lord's face twisted.

"I've caught the spy!"

"Haven't you ever heard the Muggle saying 'don't put all your eggs into one basket'?" Severus smirked as the light clicked on in the snake-faced man's head.

"Who is it? Tell me!"

"I haven't a clue. I found out about Snape by accident."

With a snarl of rage the Dark Lord turned and left the room. Shortly after his footsteps stopped ringing through the dungeon hallways Nagini returned bearing a bit of parchment and a small drawstring bag in her mouth. She slithered up to Severus and placed both the bag and parchment before Severus before examining him closely.

**"He has hurt you again, Master."** The snake observed before settling herself into his lap once he struggled upright. **"The black-eyed man asked me to bring him parchment so he could talk to you."**

**"Thank you, Nagini. Were you able to get him to take the potions?"**

**"Yes, but he wasn't able to speak. His throat may have been damaged."**

**"That's not a good sign. If he can't speak he can't cast a spell."** Severus sighed and opened the note that Harry wrote with Nagini's assistance.

_What's with Nagini? Isn't she Voldemort's pet? I'm not sure how to react to her, though from what she was saying to me, I gather that you were on good terms with the serpent? I pretended to have a throat problem since I didn't want to give away what the old man did. I always manage to speak parseltongue whenever a snake is around._

Do you have a plan to get us out? Short of tackling someone and grabbing their wand I don't see much hope of getting out. Then again I'm not the strategic thinker you are. 

Severus glanced at the note a second time and looked for a means to destroy the note. There wasn't any way for him to burn it, but out of the corner of his eye he spied the small bucket of water that he had over looked earlier. A small battered tin cup sat on the floor next to the wooden container. Severus scooped out a cupful of water and placed the bit of parchment with Harry's message into it, after Severus ripped away the useable portion. As the parchment soaked in the fluid until it would fall apart, Severus opened the pouch and found the end of a quill that was snapped in half, a small bottle of ink, and some more small scraps of parchment. He quickly penned a return message to Harry explaining his prior treatment of Nagini and advising the younger man to maintain his silence around the snake for now. He also informed Harry about Nagini's plan to steal their wands and return them so they could leave. By the time he was done that little scrap of parchment looked like a Ravenclaw's essay, or Ms. Granger's. The writing was cramped and miniscule.

Silently he handed Nagini the scrap of parchment and after she refused to take the pouch back, telling him that she left another in Harry's cell for his use. Nagini slithered out of the cell through a small hole in the wall and left Severus alone once again. He checked to make sure that the bit of paper was completely destroyed and dispersed small bits of it all around the cell. Severus spent the remainder of his time alone meditating and planning their escape. His planning sessions were interrupted by the arrival of his former comrades in arms, who dragged him to yet another torture session where he was stuck listening to the Dark Lord brag about his plans. He saw Nagini near the Dark Lord's throne looking like she was ready to bite the bastard herself. After the pasty-faced git finished telling him about sending Harry in his body's corpse back to Dumbledore and executing him, still in Harry's body, in the middle of Diagon Alley, Severus was thrown back into his cell, but not before he saw Harry being returned to his own cell.

Severus laid quietly in the sparse covering of straw waiting for darkness to take him away from the pain his body was in. He didn't hear Nagini's arrival nor did he respond to her muttered curses as she tried to drag something in behind her. His next memory was of a sharp stinging slap to his face. A second one descended when he didn't respond fast enough. He blinked his eyes and groped for the glasses that he had dropped when they dragged him out for his last torture session. He put the battered lenses on and saw Nagini poised to swat him with her tail again.

**"I'm awake, Nagini."** He hissed before her tail could descend.

**"Drink the potions and get dressed. You don't have much time. The black-eyed man is already doing so."**

**"I don't know how we're going to get back to Hogwarts. I don't know where the wards end around the mansion."**

**"I do not know, Master. The black-eyed one has been reading a parchment since I left him and he's got an odd rock in his hand."**

**"Really? What is he up to?"**

**"I do not know, Master, but you have to hurry."**

Severus quickly dressed in the clothes that Nagini managed to drag into the cell. They were torn a bit, but in better shape than the shreds of Harry's school uniform. He downed the potions and fixed the glasses before turning to tackle the door. After he opened the door Nagini slithered out and dealt with the guards in the corridor. Once they were incapacitated, Severus made his way down to Harry's cell and heard him muttering under his breath.

"Harry, let's go!" Severus hissed at the other man, who looked up at the sound of his voice.

After his last torture session Harry was unable to stay under the power of unconsciousness. Every little twitch sent lances of pain through him and all he could do was pray for their chance at escape. He heard Nagini slither into his cell several times before he could gather the strength to lift his head off the sparsely covered stone. She pushed three potion vials to him with her tail and watched him closely as he swallowed the potions as quickly as he could. She then gestured with her tail to the pile of clothes she brought. It was only robes and a cloak, but it was better than the shredded remains of Severus' clothes they tossed in with him. Luckily they didn't search the clothing for anything hidden or Severus' robes had notice-me-not charms over any possible hiding places in the garment. He counted himself lucky that he had found hiding places for the diamond and the parchment with the spell before they stripped him for their entertainment. Now he slowly pulled on the stolen clothes and as he picked up the cloak he heard the sound of wood clattering on the stone floor. He looked down and saw Severus' wand, which he picked up and slid into the sleeve of the robes he was wearing.

Nagini was watching him closely as he dressed and tucked away the wand. He smiled at the snake and surprised her by planting a kiss on her head in thanks, which Nagini found unusual and rather satisfying. It was the only way he could thank the snake right now since he was ordered to keep silent around her until they were free. After giving Nagini his non-verbal thanks he went to the first of the two holes in the wall and withdrew the diamond and then to the other to retrieve the parchment. He settled down in a corner facing the door and read the sheet over and over while waiting for Severus to make his escape. Nagini slithered and rubbed against him in farewell before leaving through another hole in the wall.

With out being able to see the sun he had no clue as to how much time had passed while he re-committed the spell to memory. He didn't know why Nagini has been helping them, that was something Severus neglected to mention in his note, but he wasn't going to look cross-eyed at their luck. Hopefully the serpent would be able to meet up with them safely after their escape. After Voldemort found him fully healed the bastard went into a rage and demanded to know who the other spy was and Harry, not knowing what Severus told the thing, informed him that there were at least a half dozen spies running around posing as Death Eaters. Harry gave a small smile at the memory of a speechless Voldemort and resumed his study. He finally put the parchment away, but continued to mutter the enchantment while holding the diamond tightly in his hand. As he continued to make sure he had the enchantment firmly in his mind, he heard a muttered spell and his cell door swung open. Severus poked his head in the room and looked directly at Harry, who looked up as he spoke.

"Harry, let's go!"

Harry wasted no time getting to his feet, though he checked to make sure Severus' wand was still secure before following Severus. Since Severus was the only one who had any clue about their location, he led them through the twisted corridors of the manor. Harry kept his eyes peeled for anyone lurking in the shadows or coming up from behind them. Soon the light became brighter and Harry saw expensive looking furniture covered in dust scattered all over and yellowing wallpaper as they moved from room to room. After an agonizingly slow crawl through the mansion, Harry caught a whiff of fresh air and he couldn't wait to be outside. He didn't rush past Severus though, he wasn't that stupid. Severus touched his arm and the two hurried out of the old building as quickly as they could. Once in the cover of the trees they broke into a run, hoping to reach the end of the anti-apparation shields over the property before Voldemort returned with the rest of his followers. They took a crooked path through the trees, avoiding the worn paths that would ensure them running into Death Eaters. Harry hoped that their luck would hold out, but hope betrayed them when their heard a very, very familiar high pitched hissing voice.

"The prisoners are trying to escape. Surround them! I will deal with them once and for all." Voldemort ordered his followers and Harry could hear the Death Eaters fanning out and he heard the crack of disapparating people as well as the sound of them reappearing behind them.

"Now what?" Harry hissed at Severus as they ducked into a clump of bushes.

"We'll have to fight our way out. I don't know how to get us out of this." Severus replied quietly, his brow furrowed in thought. "Do you still have your portkey?"

"Yes, but what good is that going to do? It'll only take one of us and you never got a chance to get yours."

"It's a hopeless situation," Severus whispered. "There's no way for either of us to escape alive if we fight. Use the portkey and go. You're the only one that can get rid of the Dark Lord. You have to survive this. See if Fawkes will come for me. He's my only hope since we're still within the anti-apparation wards."

They were interrupted by Voldemort's hissing voice.

"I can smell your desperation. Come out and face your deaths like men." Voldemort called out and through a gap in the branches Harry could see the ring of Death Eaters surrounding their hiding place.

He felt Severus touch his arm and when he turned to look at the man in his body, Severus began to mouth instructions to him.

'I love you.' Severus said silently while looking him in the eye. 'Please use the key and go.'

"No, Severus." Harry whispered as softly as he could. Thankfully the crude comments by Lestrange and the resultant laughter covered his soft words.

"Harry you must." Severus insisted and fear was very visible in the man's borrowed eyes.

In Harry's hand the diamond virtually burned his hand and he knew this was his best chance to rid the world of Voldemort for good. He could just run and leave Severus alone with these raving lunatics. Even if Fawkes could arrive in the blink of an eye it could be too late to save the other man. No, he may never get another chance this good. He just had to take it.

"I can't. I found a spell and this may be the only chance I'll have to use it."

"You can die, Harry!" Severus hissed in desperation. "I'll be stuck in your body forever." For some reason Harry didn't understand that last argument didn't ring true to Harry, but he dismissed it in favour of his own arguments.

"I'll do my best to take Voldemort with me when I go. Don't brew that potion you made for Ron. Promise that you won't."

"Why Potter? What good will that do me?" Severus hissed in anger and distress.

"Because the only thing I have to give you that can truly show you how much I truly love you is the one thing the Headmaster couldn't give you."

"And what's that supposed to be?" Severus spat bitterly.

"A truly clean start. A clean slate so to speak. You can attribute your potions expertise on the revising I did in hopes of getting into your NEWT class. Think of the things you can do. The dreams you've abandoned. Now you've got the chance to make those a reality. Think of the potions you can develop and gain the credit for, that you deserve, without the taint of this following you around." Harry gestured at the Dark Mark at the end of his small speech.

"Is the ickle baby and the traitor too afraid to come out and face the bad man." Bellatrix' voice rang out followed by her insane giggles. The rest of the Death Eaters followed suit.

"Bitch." Harry swore in an undertone and refocused on Severus.

Severus seemed to be paralyzed with indecision as Harry's proposal ran through his mind and Harry took advantage of that by pulling the portkey over his head and awkwardly slipping it over Severus' on handed. The movement jerked Severus from his stupor.

"No Harry, it can't be like that." Severus said sadly and Harry wondered what he was missing that would convince Severus to see things his way.

"Either way, I've made my choice. I'm not going to stray from my path." Harry silenced any protests Severus had to make by soundly and passionately kissing the man now living in his body.

"I'm tired of playing this game. Blast the shrubbery away." Voldemort's high pitched, hissing voice rang out and before the volley of blasting charms were yelled, Harry broke the kiss and cast a shielding charm around them; one he never learned.

Severus looked up in surprise, which grew to disbelief as he noticed the shocked expression Harry was wearing. They didn't get a chance to speak again as their shelter blasted apart and splinters of wood flew into their faces. Bellatrix laughed insanely as they wood went flying and Harry spun from his crouch and whipped his wand in her direction.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry hissed with venom and watched as the green beam unerringly sought out his target and stopped her voice mid-cackle.

Harry felt something cold and slimy deep down in his soul and vowed to never use that spell again, if her survived today. His eyes sought out Voldemort's and he cleared his thoughts and emotions from his mind as best he could. Surprisingly he felt his mind clear and guessed since he was in Severus' body he was able to do so. For the first time since he heard the phrase 'clear your mind' he understood what to do and knew he'd never forget how to protect his mind. As his eyes met the red of Voldemort's he heard some one mutter a disarming chart and felt Severus impact on the ground by his feet behind him, but he didn't dare look behind him. As his gaze locked onto Voldemort's he felt the snake-faced bastard try to probe his mind. The red eyes narrowed in anger when the bastard found his barriers firmly in place. Harry could hear Severus yelling and the sounds of pain from the adults as the other man fought back as best he could.

"You've failed, Severus. I've got Potter and you're going to die." Voldemort taunted. The Death Eaters on either side of their Lord sneered at him, pointedly ignoring the corpse of Bellatrix Lestrange at their feet.

"Silver Griffin." Harry projected his voice to activate the portkey around Severus' neck.

"Professor! No!" Harry heard Severus scream, playing his part to the last, as they enchanted object whisked his away leaving, he imagined, two stunned Death Eaters behind. He didn't dare turn his head away from Voldemort to see, though he felt rewarded by the look on the ghostly white face. It was priceless.

"Why, Severus? I could have given you power beyond belief! Why abandon me for that decrepit old Muggle-lover?" Voldemort demanded while still trying to get through his mental defenses.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive, Tom. You've never managed to beat him head on and you never will. You're a pitiful example of a Slytherin. After all you only managed to kill one Muggleborn when you opened Salazar's Chamber and then you were too frightened of Dumbledore to continue. Or was it because you weren't cunning enough to figure out a way to operate around him?" Harry stated calmly, though he was far from being that sedate. Severus' body was condition to react a certain way in almost all circumstances and that was to be completely void of emotion.

"Why would you side with the Muggles and Mudbloods, Severus?" Didn't they do nothing more than tease and torment you?"

"In truth my pure-blooded peers were the ones that made my school years hell. All that time the only one that came to my defence was a Muggleborn." Harry replied, still cool as a cucumber on the outside, but tenser than a harp string on the inside. He was playing a dangerous game and he knew it. That underlying fear did nothing to diminish the pride for his mother's actions before Severus insulted her in that memory he nose dived into. His disgust as his father's actions on the other sickened him more and more each time he thought about the scene.

"Muggles should be eradicated. Look at what my father did to me! What about Potter's Muggle relatives? They didn't treat him any better than those people who ran the orphanage I was forced to live at."

"I am well aware of Potter's treatment at the hands of his relatives, though why you blame Muggles for you poor childhood escapes my comprehension. They aren't the reason why you were an orphan."

"My father rejected me. He left me to rot in an orphanage, where no one gave a damn about me!" Voldemort was growing more and more enraged by the second. If Harry could get him to go into a full blown conniption fit then he might be able to bind Voldemort's soul with the minimum of resistance.

"He never knew you existed until the day you showed up on his doorstep to kill him. It wasn't his fault. The blame rests solely on your mother's shoulders. She's the one who spread her legs before opening her mouth. If she had bothered to tell him she was a witch before sleeping with him you'd never have existed. You wouldn't have been born. She probably welcomed any man that wanted to make a deposit. It's a wonder she even knew who your father was." Harry continued to verbally attack Tom Riddle and the self-styled Lord Voldemort was reacting spectacularly to the attacks on his mother.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough to bring the man to the blinding rage that Harry wanted him to be in, despite the ringing laughter of some of his supporters and Harry wondered if they were some of those that regretted joining him, but were too afraid to go against him. Harry struggled for more ammunition to tip the other wizard over the brink while he continued to attack the beliefs that shaped his nemesis. The factor that tipped Voldemort wasn't anything Harry said or did, but came slithering silently through the grass.

As Harry struggled to put his plans in motion he noticed several of the Death Eaters flanking Voldemort, including the one holding his Phoenix feather wand, hiss in pain and shake there legs as if they were trying to dislodge insects. What ever was causing the reaction was moving from Harry's left to his right and after the last person in that row of eight reacted Harry saw a sleek black head rise above the tall grass and weeds. It was Nagini and she was making her way back to they Death Eater that disarmed Severus earlier. Harry wasn't too clear about her movements since he wasn't releasing her former master's gaze. There was no reason to let Voldemort know that he found something more interesting than him at this point in time. To the best of his ability and Severus' eyesight he kept track of the snake's movements while still trying to send Voldemort into a blinding rage. He heard the dull thud of a body hitting the ground, but didn't notice any reaction to the fallen Death Eater. When the second body collapsed he heard some whispered muttering behind him. The Death Eater holding the captured wand, fell victim to Nagini's venom and he saw a blur of black out of the corner of his eye. Unfortunately Voldemort noticed that follower's collapse and broke their inadvertent staring contest. While Harry couldn't drive Voldemort over the brink into blind anger, even with employing Severus' favourite means of making him snap, the sight of Nagini speeding towards Harry with his nemesis' wand in her mouth did the trick rather neatly.

With a shriek of rage Voldemort flung a spell at the black serpent, but missed as his rage affected his aim. Not wanting to take any chances with Nagini's life, Harry cast a summoning charm to bring the large ebony snake to him. Just in time since Voldemort's next attempt was right on target for the spot she was last in. Another spell cast by Riddle impacted off that shield he used earlier. Why it was still in place Harry didn't have a clue about. He wasn't going to question it now. The laughter of his cohorts over Harry's defamation of his mother finally penetrated Voldemort's skull and they became the next targets of his rage. As the first of those minions fell all hell broke loose around Harry and he took it as he cue to begin the ritual.

He chanted the spell three times and concentrated with all his being and magic to drag Voldemort's soul into the gem. He was vaguely aware of two small beings next to him deflecting spells from him and Nagini. He allowed his world to focus solely on the task before him. At first it was very easy to pull the soul towards the diamond, but somewhere in the rage fogged recesses of Voldemort's mind the Dark Lord realized what was going on and became to fight back. On and on they fought. Voldemort struggled to pull his soul back and Harry desperately pulled it towards the diamond. He didn't recall the book mentioning the other person fighting back, but it was too late now to worry about it. He felt his magical strength fading and sometime during his tug-of-war with Voldemort the shield he cast before sending Severus back to Hogwarts failed. He was hit with several curses despite the aid of who ever was flanking him. He did his best to ignore the blood trickling down various portions of his anatomy and the fatigue that was quickly overwhelming him. He felt a small trickle of energy entering him when Nagini wrapped herself around his ankle and it helped renew his fight.

As he struggled with Voldemort a multitude of colours flew around him signifying the various spells being cast and shouts mingled into a roar. He felt the spell's grip on Voldemort's soul slipping as the magical energy he fueled it with faltered. He slowly was beginning to panic and it caused the spell to fail quicker. He was failing and there was no way he was going to survive if he did. He'll have died for nothing. The sudden addition of phoenix song over the roar of the combatants was all that saved him from falling into despair over his perceived failure. He didn't know where he found the strength, but when Fawkes sang he dug deeper with in himself he found a well of magic that he didn't know was there. He didn't question his luck and allowed it to feed the spell. The additional power wrested Voldemort's soul away from him and securely locked it in the diamond. Now all he had to do was kill the body and they'd be free from the menace known as Voldemort.

Fawkes knew the instant he won his battle and his song rang out as he flew over the heads of the combatants with and furled piece of fabric clutched in his talons. When his path took him over Harry's head he released the fabric, which Harry caught and opened to find the Sorting Hat. He wasted no time in reaching into the hat and once again finding Godric's sword with in the fabric. At least thing time he wasn't going to have a large knot on his head from the hilt. He tucked the Hat into a pocket and staggered in Voldemort's direction. He didn't have the strength to cast another killing curse, not after the excessive amount he had to use to pull the bastard's soul into the diamond. He'll just have to do it the Muggle way. As he made his way towards Voldemort, Fawkes tried to keep the man's attention away from Harry and his movements. Voldemort looked as tired as Harry, but when he sensed Harry's approached he turned and aimed his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed and Fawkes let out a squawk of dismay as another spell hit him and prevented the scarlet and gold bird from intercepting the deadly green beam.

Harry couldn't move out of the way fast enough. The struggle tired him and dulled his reflexes. The green beam struck him in the chest, but instead of killing him it burned his robes and skin and doubled back on itself. Harry watched in shock as the beam struck Voldemort. The man staggered at the impact and Harry forced his pain riddled body forward. Voldemort was still upright. It was if he wasn't aware that he was dead yet and Harry wasn't going to take the chance of finding out he was. He lifted the sword and thrust the tip into Voldemort's chest. Harry was surprised at the amount of blood that spurted out of the dead man's chest when he withdrew the blade. He stumbled to his knees as the body fell and tried to find a pulse. Satisfied that the bane of his existence was dead he pulled himself upright and backed into a tree. Now was not the time to be struck from behind. He managed to survive and he wanted to return to his own body. He wasn't going to take no as an answer from the Headmaster and he didn't think Severus was either. He just hoped that Severus would still want anything to do with him after he sent him back to Hogwarts against his will.

He took a good look around as a lull in the battle occurred. He saw Dobby and Winky standing beside him and the closest Death Eaters had stopped fighting. Then the unexpected happened. Every individual that bore the Dark Mark, including himself as Severus, stopped what they were doing and screamed. Fiery hot lances of pain ripped through him and he clutched his left arm. It felt like someone was attempting to rip the nerves from his body and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. As suddenly as it started it stopped and Harry looked glassy-eyed over the battle field. A hand on his arm sent him whirling into a defensive crouch. He aimed and fired off a spell before he could identify who the person was.

Fortunately for him all his fatigue fogged mind could produce was a Stunning charm, which was easily deflected by the Kingsley Shacklebolt. Unfortunately since he was tired Severus' body was reacting in the ways it was conditioned to. Attack first and ask questions later and that response was like a worn dirt path that Harry allowed it to travel. He was jerked from his wit wandering by Shacklebolt shaking him and holding a vial of purple potion at his eye level.

"It's one of your Magical Level Booster potions. You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Shacklebolt. The bloody bastard confiscated everything I carry with me." Harry said as he scanned the clearing for Fawkes and Nagini. He spotted Fawkes first. "Fawkes!" He called out to the phoenix, who flew over to him before he finished calling him. He held the diamond, which was still tightly clenched in his hand, out to the bird. "Fawkes, will you take this back to Hogwarts?" When the scarlet plumed bird nodded Harry added to his request. "Don't give this to anyone but me. I'll need your help when I get back to make sure Voldemort doesn't have a chance to resurrect himself." Fawkes nodded again and took the diamond in his beak.

A flash of fire signaled his departure and Harry downed the forgotten potion and felt his magical levels increase to a point where he'd be able to cast a high level defence charm if necessary. Harry reached down to grab Gryffindor's sword and when he staggered to his feet made sure the hat was secure in his pocket. He slowly walked across the battle field looking for Nagini. He heard her hissing curses and slowly made his towards her. Shacklebolt walked beside him alert for anything and as they walked they were joined by Remus.

"Severus, where's Harry? We can't find him anywhere." Remus asked trying to hide his panic.

"I portkeyed him back to the school. I had a one person portkey that they didn't find and forced Potter to return to the school."

Remus sighed in relief and then took a deep breath. His brow furrowed in thought as he sniffed again, but close to Harry. Harry panicked a bit at the werewolf's actions, which Remus sensed and backed off in response. He was going to ask Harry something, but didn't get a chance as a bone chilling cold spread across the battlefield. He heard Dobby and Winky squeak in fear as the sensation continued. It didn't take Harry more than a moment to identify the cause. Dementors. Now that Voldemort wasn't around to control them they were going to eat their way to new stomping grounds.

The Aurors that arrived to fight portkeyed the captured Death Eaters to secure cells and turned to face the arriving menaces along side the Order of the Phoenix members. Harry raised his wand and searched for a happy memory and oddly enough he found one powerful enough to cast his Patronus. The moment Severus said 'I love you' rose forth almost instantaneously as Harry prepared to cast the charm. The Dementors broke from the cover of the trees and paused several moments to sense where to go next. Harry's hand shook and Remus turned to him.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Remus asked in a concerned voice, though he didn't take his eyes off the Dementors milling at the edge of the battlefield.

"I'm fine." Harry bit out with a hiss and wondering what Severus' Patronus looked like before pushing all thought out of his mind.

The Dementors made up their minds and charged into the semi-cleared area and reached for the nearest person. The monsters were greeted with a chorus of _Expecto Patronum._ Silvery forms filled the air and Harry watched the mist from his wand move away and split into two. His heart lodged in his throat when he was one of the two silvery solidified into a very familiar stag, which bounded into the fray. The other one caused his heart to ache unbearably. The colour was all wrong, but there was no mistaking the form of Padfoot as he joined the stag harrying the Dementors. He could feel Remus' shocked gaze staring at him after the two silvery forms disappeared amongst the Dementors.

"Harry?" Remus asked in disbelief once the Dementors turned and fled the area. Where they were going no one wanted to consider.

"Hi, Moony." Harry replied with a small smile.

"What happened to you?"

"The Headmaster. Who else would come up with swapping people as a means to create a better working relationship?" Harry replied and returned to his search for Nagini. As he started to move on the two Patroni returned, both stayed long enough for him to touch and then slowly dissipated, though before the Grim-like one did so he shot a triumphant look at the two men.

"I wonder what that was about." Remus said softly, a small tear trailing down his cheek.

"I don't know, but I have a small idea."

"Why did Albus do something so extreme and dangerous? Either one of you could have died. I don't know how Ron is handling having to live in his traitorous brother's body. I don't imagine he's too happy about it."

"Severus brewed a potion that transformed Percy's body into Ron's. He's back to normal. Now where is she?"

"Where's who?" Remus looked around confused.

Harry didn't answer the werewolf and turned to the two house-elves that never left his side.

"Dobby! Would you both search the area for a huge black snake for me?" 

"Why does Master Harry want with the bad wizard's snake?" Dobby asked while Winky stood shocked beside him.

"I owe her a debt, Dobby. She brought us potions and our wands while we were prisoners. She helped disable the Death Eaters around him. I need to find her."

"Then we wills find her, Master Harry." Winky said with a tone of finality that shut Dobby up before he could protest more. It seems Winky ruled with an iron fist in this relationship. Both house-elves left before he could thank them.

Harry continued with his own search while Remus followed behind him as if he was guarding his back. He probably was since Harry didn't doubt that some of the Death Eaters managed to escape before their Lord's fall. Dobby and Winky didn't keep him waiting for long. Winky appeared next to him with a pop and led him to where the snake was surrounded by Aurors with Dobby standing protectively over her.

"Leave her be!" Harry shouted. The Aurors didn't look like they were going to listen to him.

"Leave the snake be." Shacklebolt ordered a few seconds later. Harry didn't realize that that man was still with him.

"Shacklebolt, this is You-Know-Who's snake. We can't let her go free." One of the Aurors protested.

"The snake helped Harry Potter escape. She'll be returning to Hogwarts with him." Shacklebolt ordered with a jerk of his head in Harry's direction.

**"Don't let them hurt me. I want my Master."** Nagini hissed in distress and Harry couldn't help the small smirk at her comment. She sounded like a little child. **"I don't know why I'm talking to you. You don't understand me."**

Harry shoved one of the Aurors aside and made his way to Nagini's and Dobby's side. He knelt beside the serpent to make it easier for her to climb him when she was ready and he offered.

**"I understand you just fine, Nagini. Coil yourself around me as best you can and we'll head back to Hogwarts."** Harry hissed to the snake and suppressed the snort of laughter at the odd hiss she gave. If she was human she'd be spluttering.

Nagini coiled around his waist and shoulders, tucking her head under the cloak she acquired for him much like a child would hide. Harry took an inventory and noticed he was missing Godric's sword and his… Severus' wand. He was now getting confused as to what belonged to who and he felt it was going to be happening more and more unless they were returned to their proper bodies. As he looked about the clearing, once he jerked his mind back to the matter at hand, he noticed that Dobby had picked up his…Severus' wand and tucked it into his football shorts. Now all he needed was the sword. He must have dropped it when the Dementors attacked. Moments after thinking hard about where he left the sword and trying to dredge up the energy to go and retrieve it, the blasted thing materialized in his hand setting off a wave of whispers among the Aurors and Order members. Harry sighed and addressed his long time friend, Dobby.

"Dobby, would you and Winky take us home please?" He said as a wave of exhaustion swamped him. The potion Shacklebolt gave him was wearing off quickly.

"Yes, sir. That's what Dobby and Winky are here for. We is to bring you home to Hogwarts." Dobby answered with a bounce and handed Harry the wand he recovered.

"We'll see you at Hogwarts." Remus said and Shacklebolt nodded in agreement. Harry acknowledged them with a nod of his own and at the snap of Dobby's finger the battlefield faded away.

They reappeared in Hogwarts' Entrance Hall. He thanked the two house-elves for their help and slowly made his way to the Hospital Wing.

Albus sat in his office with a crying Hermione Granger and a distraught Ron Weasley. This particular scene had been replayed every day for almost a week. Neither student could force themselves to go to class nor could none of the teachers bring themselves to teach. Albus canceled classes since Severus and Harry's abductions and the students stayed in there dorms. The entire atmosphere of the school was subdued. The three of the houses were quietly waiting for word of Harry's fate while the Slytherins were mourning their head of house, with very small group of that house gloating instead.

Albus was at a loss as to what to do to recover the two men. Harry had a port key and he didn't think he'd leave Severus in order to save himself. In desperation he ordered sleeping charms to be cast in every dorm room in the school and had the teachers check the arms of the students for the Dark Mark. Sinistra and Vector dealt with the Slytherins, Minerva and Hooch the Gryffindors, Flitwick and this year's Defence teacher checked the Ravenclaws and Sprout and Poppy checked the Hufflepuff students. Poppy was enraged and Albus kept the woman as busy as he could to keep her mind off of the situation. Once the students that bore the Dark Mark were identified, he personally cast tracking charms that he linked to crystals so the bearers could follow their suspects.

After a week of waiting the children were summoned. They first let the Aurors and Order members to the Minister of Magic's home in a small, prestigious wizarding town. They destroyed almost everything in the small city before the authorities could arrive. Their luck held as those they followed led them location that looked to be an old abandoned farm in the windswept western coast of Ireland. Hope finally began to filter in when Fawkes let out a battle cry, leapt off his perch, grabbed the sorting hat and disappeared in a ball of flame.

They all waited as patiently as they could for news, but his hopes rose even higher when Gryffindor's sword disappeared from its case. He didn't say anything to the two students or Minerva when she arrived to wait with them. He was startled from his thoughts and prayers by the excited voice of Poppy when her head popped into the fire place.

"Albus, Harry's just arrived in the Hospital Wing. You need to come down. He's upset and wants to speak with you."

Albus didn't get a chance to reply because Ron, Hermione and Minerva cheered. He didn't have the heart to tell them that it wasn't Harry. Minerva quieted a few seconds later as she remembered about the switch Albus initiated, though she didn't say a thing to the two students with them.

They made their way to Poppy's domain on foot since the Ministry locked down all the floos for travel. They went silently through the halls because they didn't was to let the school know what was going on until everything was over and settled. Rumours do enough damage as it was and Albus wanted to keep it at a minimum. Once they were at the Hospital Wing he sought Poppy's gaze.

"Poppy, how is he?"

"Better than I expected. There are very few injuries considering You-Know-Who had him for a week." Poppy replied as she led them to the bed Severus was in.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and she launched herself at the man she thought was her friend.

Albus noticed Severus stiffening in response to Hermione's enthusiastic greeting, but allowed the contact. Ron walked up and gingerly patted his shoulder. Albus was surprised at how well Severus looked despite his captivity and Tom's obsessive dislike of Harry. After all Voldemort was not one to leave a prisoner unharmed under any circumstance.

"You're looking very well considering where you were, my boy." Albus commented quietly.

"You've got a gift for the obvious, Albus. We had an ally in the Dark Lord's camp." Severus informed him without bothering to act his part any more. Both students were looking at him in shock after addressing Albus in such a familiar way.

"Who?" Minerva asked with a puzzled frown.

"Nagini," was Severus' reply and the two students flanking him gasped in shock.

"Voldemort's snake helped you?" Hermione asked her voice pitched high in shock.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. The Dark Lord's pet turned on him. She knew that his power wasn't as great as he thought and abandoned him for Potter."

"Why are you calling me that, Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Because, Ms. Granger, the person you are speaking to is Professor Snape. He and Harry have been disguised as the other for a while now." Albus told the young witch and wizard.

Albus chuckled as Hermione's face went white and stammered an apology, which Severus waved off. Albus took a moment to look closely at Severus. He was pale and very upset. Albus thanked the powers-that-be for Harry's generally open face. It made the task of reading Severus easier on the elderly wizard since the young man didn't have the control over his current body's expression. Something was bothering Severus and the look in his eyes bordered on fear. Determined to get to the bottom of Severus' problem he began to question the man.

"What happened while you were held captive, Severus?"

Severus proceeded to tell them about his and Harry's time in Voldemort's hands and explained how Nagini had been helping them as well as their attempt to escape with her aid. He told of their failure to make it past the wards and when they surrounded. He told of how Harry forced him to take the portkey and the events after that. Albus was able to tell that Severus was upset about the incident. The students didn't notice, but Albus was very familiar with the slight changes in Severus' tone.

"Then the idiot activated the port key and left himself alone." Severus ended his tale bitterly.

"Harry mentioned the other day that he found a way to get rid of Voldemort once and for all." Minerva said into the silence.

"He still could be killed even if he pulled that off. He had no one to cover him as he did what ever spell he was studying. Anything able to take down the Dark Lord would be too complicated to perform without support to protect him from the Death Eaters."

"Aurors and Order members are following the marked students so he's not completely alone, Severus." Minerva told him, but it didn't dispel the man's pessimism.

"What has you so upset, Severus?" Albus asked gently as he saw signs of building hysteria in Severus' voice. He was determined to do anything in his power to stomp out the man's fear.

"I love him, Albus." Severus replied, his voice barely audible. Albus heard small gasps from Ron and Minerva, but Granger's bright smile threw him off a bit. He shook the surprise off quickly and kept his attention on the man before him.

"Everything is going to be fine, Severus." Albus comforted with a bright smile. Hearing that admission was music to his ears and solidified the plans he set in motion for the two men.

"No it won't, Albus." Severus snapped. "He is alone out there and I have no hope of the Order or Aurors getting there in time to save him. The chances of his survival are very slim."

"Fawkes went to him, Severus. There's hope he'll return to us."

Severus stared at him in a way that made Albus feel that the younger wizard wanted a written guarantee. Albus was becoming alarmed at Severus' reactions, but did his best to reassure the man with his eyes. When Severus spoke next he knew that a mere look wasn't going to be enough for the man residing in the teenaged body.

"Fawkes can't intercept more than one killing curse and if he's in his newborn stage he can't transport Harry out of there. Harry's alone with the Dark Lord and at least forty nine adult Death Eaters." Severus looked distraught and it worried Albus to no end.

Albus looked closer at the young man and knew there was more to Severus' story than he was telling. Albus stood there deep in thought trying to figure out how to get Severus to tell him the details about his blossoming relationship with Harry.

"Professor, did you tell Harry how you felt about him?" Hermione asked the man residing in her best friend's body. Albus mentally cheered her insight. It must be regret for not voicing his feelings.

"Yes, yes I did." Severus responded softly after giving the young witch a penetrating glance.

"What did he say in response?" The young witch asked and Albus wondered what the problem was since he didn't see anything resembling the hurt of rejection in the other man's eyes or voice.

"What business it is of yours, Ms. Granger?" Severus snapped at the young witch.

"Hermione." She said and when Severus glared at her she continued. "Call me Hermione. It's disconcerting to have you calling me Ms. Granger when you're in Harry's body."

"Answer my question, _Hermione_!" Severus ordered stressing her first name.

"Something's bothering you and we know it has something to do with Harry. We can't help if we don't know. Does he have any feelings for you too?"

"Maybe Harry didn't believe him?" Ron added and Albus could see the validity of the question though he dismissed it quickly. He noticed their changes in attitude and knew that the relationship was as close as he hoped when he set this little swap in motion. The night Severus held Harry after the younger man thought he had killed his best friends proved it with out a doubt.

"Look in the mirror,_ Ron_." Severus spat at the red head also stressing the younger man's given name. "Tell me what you see."

Ron walked to the mirror in the bathroom and did what Severus demanded. Albus wasn't sure where Severus was going with this.

"I see myself, Professor." Ron answered from the bathroom and his puzzlement was clearly heard in his voice.

"The fact that you look like yourself and not your brother is my proof to Harry about my feelings. I certainly didn't risk my life to gather the necessary ingredients for a quasi-legal potion for you. I did it for Harry. I couldn't bear seeing him so miserable after finding you were alive, but wearing the likeness of your traitorous brother. You didn't see how he was after he thought he killed you, but I did and I didn't want to see the results of seeing you in Percy's body would do to him." Severus said in a tight voice, the most emotion laden voice Albus has ever heard from him.

Despite that Albus did a happy dance in his head. He did the first step that would return him to his body and all they needed was Harry to do some selfless act for Severus. Once that happened everything would revert to normal.

"Oh," Ron answered, stunned at the revelation. Albus chuckled at the red head's stunned expression.

"Okay, so that's settled. What about Harry? Did he give you any sort of positive answer?" Hermione asked and Severus gave the witch another long look before answering.

"He's reciprocated." Severus said his voice quiet once again.

"That's great!" Hermione gushed and Severus blinked slowly at her. That was the only sign of surprise Albus could see in his spy despite being in Harry's body.

Ron looked just as surprised by Hermione's reaction, though he didn't say anything, which was unusual for him. Albus could see a small look of curiosity blooming in Severus' eyes, but he didn't ask the question he obviously wanted an answer for. Fortunately for him Minerva wanted the same answer.

"I think Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley need an explanation about your reaction, Ms. Granger." Minerva stated dryly. "As a matter of fact, so do I." She added a moment later to herself, though Albus heard it clearly.

"That's easy enough to explain." Hermione stated with a smile. "Harry needs someone stable and reliable. He hasn't had much of either in his life and he's seen so much more than the average teenager has. He needs someone that can understand that darkness he's seen."

"The fact that I'm male and twenty years older than him doesn't bother you?" Severus asked in disbelief. Albus knew the younger man couldn't understand why the young witch was being so supportive. It wasn't something that Severus was used to and Albus cursed the man's father thoroughly.

"It bothers me." Both Ron and Minerva muttered, earning them a glare from Severus and Hermione. Albus rebuked the two silently as he listened to Hermione's answer.

"No, should it? Harry's older in his head than the rest of kids his age. I don't see a problem with the two of you being together. You're both wizards and given the fact that wizards live longer than Muggles the age difference really doesn't apply in this situation. I think you'd be very good for Harry now that you see him and not his father." Hermione told him with a shrug.

"That covers the age difference, but you failed to mention the gender issue. I know he's never mentioned his orientation to Ron, but Muggles aren't the most accepting of such pairings."

"My parents taught me to make up my own mind and not follow the rest of the populous when it came to judging people. If it makes him happy then that's all that counts in my book."

"It's a good thing that Ginny got over her crush on him." Ron said quietly. The look on his face gave Albus the impression that his fondest wish was dashed to the cobblestones.

"Indeed." Severus answered with a small smile and Hermione laughed quietly.

Severus sagged a bit when the humour at Ron's comment dried up and Albus was unable to identify what was the matter with him. He hated it when he couldn't draw conclusions and when facts were kept from him. Severus must have felt his gaze because he ducked his head to avoid meeting Albus' eyes. He then cursed and made a grab at the glasses he was wearing as they slipped off his face.

"That's it! I have had enough of these blasted things. Poppy, get me a vial of the eyesight correction potion. I know I made you a fresh batch over the summer. I should have done this the day Albus did this to us." Severus growled in frustration.

Poppy went to get the potion Severus demanded while he folded the black framed glasses. Poppy returned a few moments later with the glass filled with a amethyst coloured potion, which she didn't hand over immediately earning a scowl from Severus.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Poppy asked in a hesitant voice. "Harry never asked to have his eyesight corrected."

"He most likely didn't know it was possible and those relatives of his taught him not to ask for anything." Severus snapped impatiently in Poppy's direction.

"Either way it would be for the best, Poppy. There will be Death Eaters that escaped if Harry's successful and they could disable him by knocking his glasses off. Give Severus the potion." Albus knew that Severus has another reason for wanting to correct Harry's eyesight, a purely selfish one. Albus knew he wanted to get rid of the one thing that clearly reminded Severus of James Potter.

Severus downed the potion the moment Poppy gave him the vial. Both Albus and Poppy watched him closely, looking for any adverse reactions. Severus closed his eyes after drinking the concoction and gave it time to work. After a few minutes where he wrinkled his nose in discomfort as the potion fixed the lenses of his eyes, Severus slowly blinked several times before opening his eyes completely.

"That's more like it." Severus stated as he looked around the room. "I now know why Harry messed up his potions in class. He must have needed new glasses for a while now. Everything is sharper than it was with his glasses on. Damn Muggles."

That was the second time Severus mentioned Harry's relatives and neither time was it in a positive way. Albus wondered what Severus knew that he didn't. Albus knew that the Dursley's didn't care as much for Harry as he hoped, but he didn't think they deserved the anger that Albus could hear in Severus' tone. He'd have to ask later when he had Severus alone. Severus looked ready to slide out of the hospital bed with the intent to escape when he suddenly swayed and nearly fell out of the bed Poppy ensconced him in. Albus was alarmed by the terror in his eyes. He turned to Poppy, but didn't need to say anything as she was already leaping to her feet with her wand leveled at Severus. She quickly scanned him and blanched as he read the results.

"Something is draining his magical energy. Did they force you to drink any potions, Severus?" Poppy asked in a panicked voice.

Severus shook his head and Albus began to cast several spells trying to locate the link causing the drain. No matter what he did he couldn't find the source of the drain. Severus paled as the magic drained out of him. He closed his eyes and Poppy flew to gather several potions for the young wizard. As she returned Severus' eyes popped open in surprise and his fearful expression faded quickly. Relief flooded him and Poppy did another scan. After reading the results she shook her head and looked at Albus.

"The drain is still there." Poppy said while giving Severus a puzzled frown.

"But now I know where it's coming from." Severus replied with relief.

"Severus, you're being drained at an alarming rate."

"Doesn't matter. I know who's taking it and why. I'm not going to stop it. Just leave me be until it's over." Severus' voice began to slur as exhaustion overtook him.

Severus sagged back into the pillows and closed his eyes. All the rest of them could do was sit and wait. After what seemed like an eternity Severus stirred. He didn't open his eyes, but his brow furrowed like he was concentrating on something. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes. The moment he slowly wrenched himself into a sitting position, Poppy started handing him potions. Severus drank them one by one without complaint. As he did so he watched the double doors of the Hospital Wing like a hawk. Poppy asked him several questions, which he didn't answer. Albus noticed the man's thoughts were far away, but he needed some answers and had no choice of where to go for answers. He placed a wrinkled hand on Severus' shoulder and drew the young wizard's attention away from the huge wooden doors.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Albus asked gently.

"I'm fine, Albus." Severus replied with a slight air of distraction.

"Was the magical drain related to Voldemort?"

"Yes, but I don't know the out come. All I know is there was a struggle and a small flash of relief. I don't know who won." Severus said and returned his gaze to the doors.

Time seemed to flow slowly as they all waited for what ever it was Severus expected to happen. No one made a sound and they all jumped every time a leaf brushed the window sill as they wind blew across the lake. Albus stood beside Severus' hospital bed with a hand on his shoulder as they waited for word of Harry. Albus was going insane in the heavy silence and was about to break it when the doors slammed open and two figures stumbled through. Hermione, Ron, Poppy and Minerva ran to help the two people to a bed. Neither was Harry and Severus turned his attention from them the moment he was sure Harry wasn't one of them. He returned his gaze to the door and Albus walked over to the new arrivals. One was a male Auror that Albus wasn't familiar with, but the other was Tonks.

"Tonks, how was everything going before you left?" Albus asked her desperate for some word about Harry. Dread was starting to fill him and he wondered if Severus' pessimism was starting to affect him.

"We were steadily capture or dispatching Death Eaters before I was hit with a cutting curse and was ordered to return to head quarters."

"Did you note any other injuries besides yourself and your co-worker?"

"To the best of my knowledge almost everyone was unscathed. Johnson went down just before I was ready to apparate out." Tonks was calm until this point and Albus became even more worried that he was before. "When I gather him up to portkey here I saw…"

"Tonks, what is it?"

"When I was ready to activate the portkey I saw Voldemort cast a Killing Curse. As they key started to work I saw it hit Snape."

Albus nearly collapsed on to the floor as the weight of his years landed on him all at once. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and his mind didn't want to acknowledge what it just heard. He could wrap his thoughts around the knowledge that Harry was gone and that Voldemort won. He dazedly looked through the room and noted the tear ridden faces around him and would have retreated back to his own thoughts had he not heard the racking sobs coming from Severus. Instead of retreating into his own grief, Albus throttle the emotions down; he would grieve later when he was alone, and struggled to his feet. He staggered to Severus' bed and gingerly sat on the edge. Albus tried to gather the tightly curled body to himself, but Severus was resisting. Albus could hear the younger man murmuring 'I'm not ready' over and over and he didn't have any idea what he wasn't ready for. Nothing he said or did brought the man out of his grief. Ron and Hermione came over to help and Severus ignored them all.

"Professor," Ron whispered to Severus, "you can brew that potion you made for me for yourself. You'll be able to have your body and life back."

"It won't work."

"What won't work, Severus?" Albus said in alarm. Severus' voice sounded like he was going insane in his grief.

"Making the potion would be a waste and so would what Harry asked of me. It won't work!" Severus began to repeat those last three words over and over. Albus was at a loss as to the reason why Severus was acting this way and hadn't a clue as to what to do.

"What won't work?" A voice asked loud enough to be heard over Severus sobs.

Everyone's, except Severus', heads snapped towards the door and saw the most unexpected sight.

It took a long time for Harry to navigate the stairs, though they were helping as best they could. He finally made it to the Hospital Wing and he quietly slipped through the doors. Sobbing permeated the room as two Aurors were being treated by Pomfrey. He wondered who was lost and hoped it wasn't anyone he was close to. He heard someone say 'It won't work' in a hoarse and pain filled voice and he couldn't help asking about it.

"What won't work?" Harry made sure that his question was heard over the sobbing man, he was sure it was a man who was making the noise.

Almost everyone in the room whipped around in shock and Harry wouldn't have been surprised to see Pomfrey treating them later for whiplash. He scanned the room and was concerned when he didn't see Severus. Pomfrey was treating Tons and an Auror he didn't know. Professor McGonagall was sitting next to Tonks and Hermione and Ron were hovering beside the bed that the Headmaster was sitting on. Harry took a few steps into the room, still looking for Severus as he did so.

"Professor Dumbledore, where is…" Harry began, but stopped as the elderly wizard got up and started walking towards him.

Harry paid no attention to what Albus was saying the moment he caught sight of what the older man was hiding behind him. Lying on the bed was Severus. Actually he looked like an animal waiting for Death. He was curled into a ball with his forehead resting on the mattress. Harry ignored the questions from everyone fired at him as he dropped Godric's sword and quickly made his way to Severus' side. When he touched the older man he got no reaction and he curled around the sobbing form and began to whisper.

"Severus? Severus!" Harry whispered into the man's ear. "Severus, it's all right. I'm home. Please listen."

Harry ignored the scream of terror from Hermione when Nagini made her presence known during her own bid to attract Severus' attention. Slowly the two penetrated the wall Severus built around himself. The man slowly uncurled and looked up as Harry and Nagini continued coaxing him. Harry watched as realization crept into Severus' eyes. Severus slowly raised his hand and touched Harry's face and Harry was completely unprepared for the man's next action. He wasn't even aware of what was going on until a sharp stinging pain blossomed on his cheek in the same place Severus touched gently moments before. Harry drew back in statement and watched the angry, tearstained face before him.

"If you ever do something that stupid again, I'll kill you myself." Severus snapped as he glared at Harry.

"I won't have to." Harry said quietly and rolled up the sleeve of his robe. He heard Nagini hiss in agreement from her new perch beside Harry. "Look."

"It's gone. It's really gone." Severus said with wonder as he touched the unmarked flesh. "He's gone."

"For the most part his is. There's just a loose end concerning Voldemort that has to be taken care of and it'll be over for good." Harry stepped away to the middle of the Hospital Wing. "Fawkes!"

Fawkes arrived in a burst of fire and flew to Harry's outstretched arm. Harry asked the scarlet bird if it would burn and cry over the gem to prevent Voldemort or his minions from resurrecting the bastard's soul. Fawkes trilled a positive response and took to the air. Harry set the diamond that the phoenix returned to him in the center of the room and took several steps back to make sure Fawkes had enough room to work. He didn't know how large a fire the bird would need to make, the book never said. Fawkes landed next to the diamond and quickly burst into flame. A wave of heat swept over the occupants of the wing as Fawkes worked his magic. It took the phoenix twenty minutes to render the stone into ash and Harry was surprised as the flames died to see a still fully grown Fawkes tilting his head to allow his tears to drip onto the ashes. Despite the heat of the flames the stone floor wasn't cracked or damaged in any way. Harry fully was expecting that there would be cracks in the flagstones. When Fawkes was done, the Headmaster walked to the pile of damp ashes and scooped them into a glass vial he extracted from his robes.

"Ah, Harry, you must tell me what that was all about." Albus asked, ignoring Tonks' shocked gasp.

"Voldemort's soul. I found a spell that bound Voldemort's soul into a gem in Severus' library and Fawkes consented to destroy the gem and the soul bound into it."

"Excellent work, my boy." Albus' eyes were twinkling madly and Harry grinned back at him.

"Of course Severus will be hexing the hoards of people who think he's the Heir of Gryffindor as a result of this whole mess."

"I think we'll deal with that mess when it happens."

"I do want to know one thing, Headmaster."

"Albus, my dear boy. You've more than earned that right." Albus said with a smile. "What is it you need to know?"

"You told Severus and me that we'd be each other for a week. It's been two. Why haven't we reverted to our proper bodies?"

"Did you read the note you received that first morning?"

"No, it was addressed to Severus."

"Ah, when you return to Severus' quarters read it. The same goes for you, Severus."

"I've got a question." Tonks yelled from the other side of the room as Harry returned to Severus' side. "How did you survive the killing curse and why is Albus calling you Harry?"

"That's two questions, Tonks." Harry replied with a laugh and began to answer after the witch glared daggers at him. "Albus thought it would be a good idea to switch Severus and me into the other's body. He expected us to work together better afterwards."

"It worked." Albus said smugly.

"He knows, Harry. Actually everyone in this room other than the two walking targets knows." Severus said quietly.

"Figures. The only explanation for surviving a direct hit with a Killing Curse is a wild guess on my part."

"Which is?" Minerva asked and was seconded by the rest of the room.

"Sirius." Harry responded quietly and Severus spluttered in surprise.

"You mean Black had enough brains to pull off Lily's protection?"

"I guess so. My Patronus looked a little smug before it left."

"Isn't your Patronus a stag?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"It seems that I have two now, my stag and a grim. Prongs and Padfoot."

"I've never heard or read about someone having a second Patronus." Hermione said in a distracted tone.

"It's possible." Severus replied with a knowing look on his face, which caused Harry to give the older man a questioning look. Severus answered that wordless question by mouthing 'later' to him.

"I have a question of my own, Harry. How did you make it home? I know you don't know how to apparate and I doubt that Severus found the time or patience to teach you."

"Dobby and Winky showed up to take me home. They arrived shortly after I sent Severus back to the school. They managed to cover me while I was dealing with Voldemort until the Aurors and Order members arrived. I sent Fawkes back with the diamond containing Voldemort's soul and finished helping with the mopping up. After dealing with the Dementors I found Nagini and had Dobby and Winky bring me back."

"Two house-elves left the school without permission?" Minerva asked in startled at the information.

"Winky and Dobby are free elves. They can come and go as they please." Albus answered with a smile. "I'm pleased that they took the initiative to find you themselves."

"So am I. They managed to deflect several nasty spells while I was wrestling Voldemort for his soul. If there isn't anything else I'd like to retire for the time being. I'm exhausted." Harry said quietly and turned to leave, but was accosted by Poppy before he could make his escape.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving this Hospital Wing without me making sure you're okay." Poppy stormed up to Harry brandishing her wand in a threatening manner. "In the bed. Now!"

Harry silently suffered the witch's attentions and by the time she was done the room became very crowded. Sometime during Pomfrey's examination, Severus had managed to sneak over to his bed. The crowd was making so much noise that Harry could barely hear Severus yelling in his ear. One voice rose above the crowd's muttering and it was one that Harry didn't want to hear. Fudge.

"Severus, let's get out of here. I have no desire to see Fudge." Harry yelled into Severus' ear, earning a glare from the man's now emerald eyes.

"Let's. There's no reason to stay and risk either one of us getting thrown into Azkaban for hexing the idiot.

Slowly they crept towards the door, doing their best to avoid the room's other occupants. Just when they thought they were going to get caught the Hospital Wing door's slammed open, revealing the greying hair of Remus storming into the room. Remus scanned the crowd until he caught sight of Albus and went right through the mob in the old wizard's direction. Harry and Severus ran for the doors in order to slip through before they closed. As the doors closed behind them they heard Remus roar at Dumbledore.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what did you do to Harry?" Both men heard Remus shout. Harry was torn between making his get-a-way and listening to Remus yell at the Headmaster.

"As much as I'd like to listen to your pet werewolf verbally flay the Headmaster, I don't wish to be with in Poppy's reach when she discovers that we're gone." Severus stated blandly and Harry gave the man a small smile.

"Yes, let's go… quickly." Harry replied and forced his tired frame to move as fast as he could get it to.

Both Severus and Harry made their way to the dungeons in record time, despite the handicap of exhaustion they were both suffering from. By unspoken agreement they searched for the letters they received the first day of Albus' little plot. Severus dug through Harry's trunk and found the letter he received right next to the letter from his abominable relations. When he returned to the sitting room, Harry was already sitting on the sofa waiting for him. In his hand Harry held a scroll, which he was giving a nasty look to.

"Ready to read what ever nonsense the Headmaster dreamed up?" Severus asked the man that had lived his life for the past two weeks.

"Yeah." Harry replied softly with no little amount of dread colouring his voice. 

Severus unrolled his scroll and slowly read through the message with in.

_Dear Severus and Harry,_

By now you both should be learning to survive as the other and understanding the difficulties the other faces everyday. I know when I gave you the potion to swap your souls I told you you'd remain that way for a week. In actuality you'll be forced to stay in the other's body until certain conditions are met.

The potion is a true love potion, which allows the couple to obtain a deeper understanding of each other. It was commonly used to reconcile couples on the verge of divorce and I felt that the negative feelings between the two of you was hiding something deeper than the hate you professed for each other. I always wondered why the two of you feared to love each other. I'm determined to make you two see the error of your ways.

The requirements for the switch back to your proper bodies are simple, but difficult. You each must perform a selfless act of love for the other. A difficult task, but one I have much faith in your abilities to accomplish. In order to catalyze the return to your proper forms once the conditions are met is a simple as a kiss.

Good luck, my boys,  
Albus Dumbledore

Severus was flabbergasted and from the distressed sounds Harry was making, the other man wasn't faring much better. The nerve of the old man! How dare he take such a risk with their lives? Severus dreaded the thought of what would have happened had they not found those feelings the Headmaster thought they had for each other. Severus couldn't suppress the shiver that followed hard on the heels of that fear. Next to him, Harry was obviously entertaining similar thoughts. As he mulled over the details of the potions conditions his mind sent him an image of Albus' twinkling eyes during his conversation with Weasley in the hospital wing. A smirk formed on his face when all the pieces fell together and he turned to Harry.

"Get over here, brat." Severus ordered and Harry turned towards him.

He didn't give Harry a chance to question him once the younger man was facing him. He captured Harry's mouth in a searing kiss. He didn't get to prolong it as long as he'd like. He found himself on the receiving end of the same delirium the initial transfer sent him in and he could only guess that Harry was undergoing the same. He resisted the urge to vomit before he passed out. When he regained consciousness he found himself half lying on the sofa with Harry sprawled across him. Severus sighed in relief as he registered the fact that he was once again in his familiar body. As he waited for Harry to wake up he mentally reviewed the week. A lot happened and the one thing he wanted to know the most was how Harry survived the Killing Curse in his body. Normally spells that sacrificed one life to protect a loved one, according to his research, anchored itself in the flesh, blood and bone of the recipient. There shouldn't have been a way for it to protect Harry in a body that wasn't his.

Harry stirred and slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked down at his hands and smiled brightly. He looked up at Severus and repeated the smile and Severus lost himself in the light that shown from those grass green eyes.

"It was great being tall and all, but I'm rather glad to be back in my own familiar body." Harry said with a grin.

"The same here, Harry. I know you thought the reason you survived the Killing Curse was a sacrifice made by Black, but from what I was able to find in the books I know your mother read, there shouldn't have been a way for you to utilize the protection running around in my body. I want to hear your educated guess as to why you survived."

"I think we each still had a significant link back to our own bodies. You felt your mark when I was summoned and I felt my scar when you were witnessing another Voldemort vision. The spell couldn't tell which was me and which was you. It's the only thing I can think of at this moment."

"In other words the spell considers us one person."

"Yes. I'd say that's a good explanation. Why were you so upset it the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked in a hesitant voice.

"I was told you were dead." Severus closed his eyes against the memory.

"But you'd have the chance to fulfill your dreams. You know that was what I wanted for you." Harry protested.

"Yes, I know, but I wouldn't have lived long enough to follow your request. Nagini informed me the night I went to get a sample of her venom for Ron's potion that I had found my soul-mate and was more powerful that the Dark Lord. Nagini…. That's why the protect spell work! We're soul-mates and as far as magic is concerned we are one entity. I don't believe I overlooked that fact."

"We are?" Harry asked in shock and understanding dawned on his face. "You were the additional source of energy I tapped while wrestling with Voldemort for his soul. Thanks." Harry gave him another dazzling smile and stretched up to give him a light kiss. 

"We're soul-mates, but there is still one thing we must do to solidify the bond." Severus told Harry, but he hesitated before asking the question on his mind. "Are you a virgin, Harry?" Harry blushed a bright red at the question, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, I am. I either never had the time to consider it or I was afraid of my first time being plastered across the first page of the Daily Prophet." Harry said quietly and Severus didn't blame him for his fears. It was something he wouldn't put past anyone who wanted to be involved with the famous Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. "Do we have to do… you know to cement the soul-bond?"

"Yes. Do you trust me? Do you want to complete the process?" Severus asked softly, making sure he kept eye contact with Harry as he did so.

"Yes." Harry answered without hesitation. "I love you."

"I love you." Severus rested his forehead against Harry's for a brief moment before pushing the younger man to his feet. "Get up and follow me." Severus said as he locked and warded every possible entrance to his quarters as well as casting silencing and privacy wards.

Severus led the younger man to the bed room and settled him onto the bed. He headed to the cabinet he kept his supply of personal potions and pulled to energizing potions from its recesses. He handed one to Harry and watched as the younger man quickly downed the potion. He smirked at the grimace Harry gave at the potions taste and followed suit. Severus heard to thuds and looked down to see the second of Harry's shoes settling onto the floor. Severus sat on the bed to remove his stolen shoes and quickly made short work of removing their clothes.

His nerves were hyper aware of every touch he made and every one he received. Time began to move in slow motion as he worshiped at a new alter and was touched with an equal reverence from the green-eyed man sharing his bed. The mapped every inch of the others body and after that prolonged time Severus' need overwhelmed him. Slowly and thoroughly he prepared the young man and when they slowly joined he was lost in a bliss he'd never felt before. From the moans the younger man was making, the pleasure was reciprocated. The euphoria was eclipsed as their magic began to flow between them. The power began to radiate outwards as they raced towards their climaxes and when their pleasure swamped them in its wave their magic erupted outwards. By this time tomorrow the entire school will know a binding occurred and Severus really didn't want to face the Headmaster in morning.

Sleep ambushed the both of them, but Severus couldn't remember which of them cast the cleansing charm, nor did he care who did. Sleep was too important to bother with such trivial thoughts. Just before he surrendered to sleep's lure he gathered the younger man to him.

Morning arrived without Severus' awareness. He was perfectly content to remain curled around the ball of warmth next to him, but the insistent tapping of an owl's beak against his skull forced him to open his eyes. The barn owl was standing on his pillow with a huge roll of parchment attached to its leg. The bird gave him an annoyed hoot and stuck out its leg. Forcing himself to uncurl he took the papers off the owl's leg and unrolled them. They were the official paper work from the Ministry formalizing their bond. Thankfully it was an automatic system and that magic took care of registering the soul bond as well as filing the paperwork. Harry stirred beside him and slowly opened his eyes. Harry greeted him with a smile and gave the irritable owl next to him a puzzled frown.

"We've just received the official paperwork from the Ministry Archives." Severus told the younger man.

"Does that mean the Minister's going to show up and lob accusations of corruption against you?" Harry asked, slightly alarmed.

"No living human sees these forms. There's an enchanted book at the Ministry Archives that logs all soul bonds when they're completed. The paperwork is for the inheritance laws and other nonsense. When we sign these and give them back to the owl we'll be legally wed in a manner of speaking."

"So no one sees who has been bound then?"

"Yes, the Ministry will of course learn that a soul-bond been completed and where it was formalized, but not the names of the bonded." Severus summoned a quill and ink bottle and signed the appropriate place and handed everything to Harry.

He watched as Harry read over the papers and as the younger man began to fill in the appropriate places on the papers, Severus leaned over to read what he was writing, mostly to make sure he was doing correctly. When Harry came to the part where he had to sign, Severus was shocked into speechlessness as he signed 'Harry Snape' instead of Potter.

"Are you sure about that?" Severus asked quietly, suppressing every emotion. "They'll not be happy with your name change."

"I'm very sure. I've had enough of being Harry Potter and would much rather be Harry Snape. Maybe the fawning idiots will leave me alone finally." Harry said firmly, looking directly into Severus' eyes as he did so. "If my friends don't understand and accept it, then they weren't the friends I thought they were."

"We'll see. I can't wait to see Fudge's face. He'll be livid." Severus said with smirk as he rolled up the parchments and reattached them to the owl's leg. The bird leapt to the air and flew directly to the owl flue in the sitting room.

"You do know that we'll have to deal with a twinkling Headmaster soon."

"I think we can get away with avoiding him until dinner."

"You mean he could restrain himself from meddling that long?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Go back to sleep, brat. It's going to be a long evening."

Severus nestled back in the blankets and dozed off with the sound of Harry's laughter ringing in his ears.

They cheerfully slept through breakfast and lunch while the rest of the castle was gossiping about the sudden surge of magic that occurred the other night. Severus would have spent that time cursing the knowing twinkle in Albus' eyes, Nagini's smug one and Dobby's joyful antics. Thankfully he was asleep and completely ignorant of the three's behaviour. The two men remained oblivious to the Minister of Magic's movements and his plans to ingratiate himself to the newly bonded couple. Severus woke and began his usual routine despite it being almost twelve hours later then he normally got up.

Unfortunately the outside world intruded on their little island of isolation in the form of Albus and his infernal twinkling eyes. Severus snarled and the cheerful man who's head was bobbing merrily in the fire.

"Severus, you and Harry must make an appearance at dinner tonight. We've prepared a celebratory feast for Voldemort's defeat and the principles must attend." Albus said with a bright smile.

"If we must, but I will not be hounded by anyone for details." Severus stated baldly.

"You won't be bothered by the students though the Minister will be there tonight. He's gotten wind of a bonding that occurred last night and he's anxious to meet the new couple if he could find them." Albus gave Severus a knowing look.

"Figured it out did you, Albus?" Severus sneered at his mentor. "If he says one thing out of line I will hex him, Minster or not."

"The castle's wards were able to pin point the origin of the magical swell last night. Congratulations, my boy, though I wish you had told me earlier. I would have done things a slight bit differently if I had known. Before you and Harry go to dinner would you collect Nagini and return her to your quarters? She's been frightening the students and terrorizing Sybill."

"Ah, she may very well be reacting to my dislike of Trelawny. I've mentioned it enough while talking to her as I brewed the Dark Lord's potions."

"Ah, that's why she was willing to help you too. Even in Voldemort's camp your dislike of Harry was well known."

"I know, but Nagini enjoyed having the remaining test rats when I was done experimenting and she didn't give a damn about rank when it came to my 'colleagues'."

"Well just contain her and make sure you show up for dinner. I can't wait to see the Minister's face when he discovers who our bonded couple is. He'll be so disappointed when he finds he can't curry favour with them." Albus said with a wink and with a pop his head disappeared from the flames that immediately returned to its normal red and yellow color.

"Was that the Headmaster?" Harry asked sleepily from the door way to the bedroom.

"Yes. We've been ordered to make an appearance at dinner tonight. Albus has planned a celebration for the end of the Dark Lord and warned me that Fudge is going to spoil the evening."

"I don't want to see that twit." Harry muttered.

"Neither do I, but we can't avoid him and he's going to be seeking us out."

"Because of the bond?"

"Yes. Albus thinks he's going to attempt to gain our favour."

"He's bound to be disappointed then. Neither one of us likes him. Do you think we can run him out of office?" Harry asked with a speculative look in his eyes.

"What are you plotting, brat?" Severus asked with interest.

"Obviously there's more to the soul-bonding than you've told me. How about we use what you haven't told me to get someone competent into office?"

"How Slytherin of you, Mr. Snape." Severus replied with a smirk.

"Do you have a preference, Professor Snape?" Harry said in the same tone.

"I would suggest Amelia Bones. She's fair and she looks into everything before making her decisions."

"I'd think she'd make a brilliant Minster of Magic. Is she going to be there tonight?"

"She may be, though Albus didn't say anything about other guests. I would suppose all the Ministry Department Heads will be here tonight."

"Then we'd best get ready. I wonder if my dress robes fit me still."

"We have one task to do before we get ready. We'll have to bring Nagini down here. She's enjoying tormenting the students and Trelawny too much for Albus' comfort."

"Can't we just tell her to stick with Trelawny?"

"I would agree with that, but Albus won't be happy with that arrangement."

"Damn. Oh well, let's go get her before someone hexes her."

The two made there way to the North Tower in hopes of finding the large black snake and as they walked the halls they made their plans for this evening. As they neared the tower Trelawny chose as her domain they could her shrieks of fear and as they made their way up the silvery ladder. Nagini had not only the Divination teacher, but Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil cornered and cowering in fear. The three women found Nagini's hissing to be frightening, but Severus was having a hard time stifling the laughter that wanted to burst through. Nagini's hisses were the equivalent of laughter and thanks to the bond he shared with Harry he was still able to understand her. Nagini found their cowering funny and Harry giggled as he walked up to the snake. After admonishing her and reminding her that she couldn't entertain herself by tormenting those he and Severus didn't like. They retreated down the stairs with a depressed Nagini looped around both their shoulders and returned to their dungeon quarters. Once Nagini was settled in a comfortable spot they proceeded to get ready for the feast the Headmaster insisted they attend.

While they showered, trying very hard not to distract themselves with things they'd rather be doing, they discussed how to deal with Fudge and make their preferences for the next Minster of Magic known to the rest of the wizarding world. Their last few moments of privacy consisted of Severus telling Harry about the traditions surrounding soul-mated couples. Since they were so rare many people, especially pure-blooded families, sought the couples favour. That gave them a lot of influence, which they intended to use. After all Fudge gave the Dark Lord a lot of time to regain his footing before acknowledging his return and the wizarding world couldn't survive if it happened when the next Dark Lord rose. Better to prevent it before it could occur.

They planned their arrival to happen after everyone was seated. Severus expected his normal seat to be empty as well as a pair of seats on the Headmaster's right hand side. He guessed that Fudge would be seated at his right and said as much to Harry during the prolonged walk to the Great Hall. Harry voiced his own thought and mentioned that Hermione and Ron would be saving him a seat at the Gryffindor table. As the doors swung open Severus noticed that the set up was exactly as he predicted it would be. Reporters filled in the last few seats of each student table along with various dignitaries from the Ministry. He spotted Amelia Bones sitting next to her niece at the Hufflepuff table.

"I see our heroes have arrived." Albus' voice rang out in the silence their arrival created. There was a rumble of dissatisfaction through the adult portion of the audience. Severus hid his smirk at their reaction. He knew what they were waiting for and they didn't know that it was standing there in front of them.

Severus and Harry made the way down the space between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. They paused at space Hermione and Ron predictably left for the third member of the trio, so Harry could say hello to his friends. When they mentioned the burst of magical power that occurred the night before Severus smirked slightly, but enough for Hermione to notice and she stopped talking in midstream as she processed the meaning of the Severus' expression. Harry gave them a smile and a small wave goodbye before continuing on.

They made their way to the Head Table and managed to hide their amusement at Fudge's confused look as they closed the distance. Severus savoured the shocked silence when they sat on the two golden chairs next to Albus. They didn't bother hiding their smirks from Fudge as they man spluttered and turned white when he realized who the bonded couple was. The Minister didn't dare protest their bond in front of the press. Albus proposed a toast to them and after they drank to it Harry allowed his eyes to roam over the crowd sitting with the students as they planned. Severus watched as Harry settled his gaze on the Hufflepuff table and as if she in on their plans, Amelia Bones looked up and made eye contact with Harry. Harry gave her a brilliant smile and raised his glass slightly as if toasting her. Severus was amused as her eyes went wide before sliding over to look at him. He gave her a slight nod and watched as her eyes became predatory. The whole exchange went unnoticed by everyone, but Albus and Minerva, though Severus wouldn't be surprised if a few of his Slytherins saw they exchange.

Content that their plans for a better future for their world where in motion Severus decided to do something completely out of character. He captured Harry's attention with a touch and when they younger man turned towards him, graced him with another intoxicating kiss. He barely heard the gasps of those around the hall, the few wolf whistle and the clicking of dozens of camera. The only sound he heard was Harry's muffled giggle. For the first time in his life Severus had hope and love in his future.

**_Fin_**

A/N: Well here it is the final installment of Walking in his shoes. Hope it was long enough for you and that you all have enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed our tale. We at hproundrobin are looking forward to our next offering to you.


End file.
